When Spirit Shows It's Thorns
by Rea Lynne
Summary: Takes place after Chapter 16 of Spirit Bound. If you have not read that far into the books yet, this story will have spoilers. What would happen if the events after Dimitri is changed back into a Dhampir were different. Will he and Rose still be able to rekindle their love?
1. Chapter 1

When Spirit Shows It's Thorns- Saving Comrade

This will pick up just after Chapter 16 of 'Spirit Bound'. I do not own the original characters or story, but was wondering what the story would be like with a different turn of events.

To recap the end of chapter 16:

 _Not just a miracle. A fairy tale._

 _Lissa and Dimitri were both on the floor. Their clothes were burned and singed. Angry red and pink patches marked her beautiful skin from where the fire had hit hardest. Her hands and wrists were particularly bad. I could see spots of blood where the flames had actually burned some of her skin away. Third-degree burns, if I was recalling my physiology classes correctly. Yet she seemed to feel no pain, nor did the burns affect her hands' movement._

 _She was stroking Dimitri's hair._

 _While she sat in some semblance of an upright position, he was in an ungainly sprawl. His head rested in her lap, and she was running her fingers through his hair in a gentle, repetitive motion-like one does to comfort a child or even an animal. Her face, even marred with the fire's terrible damage, was radiant and filled with compassion. Dimitri had called me an avenging angel, but she was an angel of mercy as she gazed down at him and crooned soothing, nonsense words._

 _With the state of his clothes and what I'd seen in the fire, I'd expected him to be burned to a crisp-some sort of blackened, skeletal nightmare. Yet when he shifted his head, giving me my first full view of his face, I saw that he was completely unharmed. No burns marked his skin-skin that was as warm and tanned as it had been the first day I'd met him. I caught only a glimpse of his eyes before he buried his face against Lissa's knee. I saw endless depths of brown, the depths I'd fallen into so many times. No red rings._

 _Dimitri... was not a Strigoi._

 _And he was weeping._

Spirit Bound…Richelle Mead

I stood frozen not knowing what to do. Lissa and Dimitri were alive! Through the bond I could feel she was just trying to send calmness into Dimitri. His tears were heart wrenching, yet there were still a handful of Strigoi that needed to be dealt with. With a sweeping glance around the room, I decided that the remaining Guardians had the Strigoi under control and ran toward Lissa and tossed myself on the ground. Wrapping my arms around Dimitri and looking up at Lissa. I thanked her over and over through the tears that were now falling down my face.

I was holding on to Dimitri tightly with my head against his chest. I could hear his heart beat and ragged breathing as his weeping became sobbing and caused his body to shudder over and over in my arms. He still had his head buried in her lap. He brought one arm around and was holding my hair loosely fisted in his hand. His other arm was wrapped around Lissa's waist.

The three of us were wrapped in our own bubble, Lissa and I trying to comfort Dimitri as his sobbing wretched through his body with what seemed like no chance of stopping. I didn't even realize the silence that had surrounded us until I heard Christian yelling, "Stay back." I moved my head just enough to see Christian standing in front of us holding balls of fire in his hands. "Do not come any closer," he screamed again. It was then I noticed the Guardians beyond him trying to approach the four of us. Lissa must have noticed too as we both screamed for them stop. "He's not Strigoi," we both began to say over and over.

"You don't understand," Christian began. "Lissa was able to turn him back to Dhampire using spirit. Please, do not kill Dimitri. Spirit can turn Strigoi back to their former selves. Just stay back. Don't harm them."

"That is a fairy tale, boy. Move out of the way. We don't want you getting hurt." I heard a Guardian say in warning.

"It's not. Look at him! Look at his eyes." Lissa demanded. "Dimitri, look at them. Let them see your eyes. Please Dimitri. Let them see you are not Strigoi. Please. Please let them see you. For me, for Rose, you have to let them see you." Lissa began too coo in Dimitri's ear.

"Comrade, let them see your face." I whispered as I stroked his cheek. Dimitri moved his face just enough to look into my eyes. My breath hitched at my second glance into the brown depths of his gaze.

"Rose, how can you look at me?" He whispered in a raspy breath. "I can't look at anyone. Please Rose, you all should leave? Let them have me. I have hurt so many. I can't bear it. Just let them take me and do what they will."

"No, Comrade. I'm never leaving you. I just got you back." I whispered moving my face from his chest to kiss his lips. He moved his face away and back into Lissa's knees.

"I can't, Roza. I remember. I remember what I did to you and I can't. I just can't." Dimitri once again whispered. His words dying as another sob shook through his body. I began to shower his cheeks with kisses. "That wasn't you, Dimitri. Not the real you, anyways," I said as I slipped my hand gently between his other cheek and Lissa's knee. "Look at me, Comrade. I love you and I need you to look at me." I begged as I gently coaxed him to turn his face toward me once again.

I heard a rush of footsteps and then felt a blast of heat as Christian placed a line of fire between the Guardians and us. "I said to stay back." He yelled at them once again. It must have worked as the footsteps halted and the Guardians began to yell at Christian once again. I tuned them out and turned my attentions back to Dimitri, trusting Christian to give Lissa and I the time we needed.

"Dimitri, please." I begged again. "If you love me, If you have ever loved me, truly loved me, look at me, just this once. I won't ever ask you again, but I need you to look at me and listen. They want to kill you, Comrade. You have to let them see you." I whispered as tears began to fall from my eyes once again.

"I can't, Rose." He half whispered, half growled at me. "Let them kill me, I deserve nothing more after what I have done."

"No!" I yelled as my breath left me and I began to cry harder. "I love you, Dimitri. I couldn't take it if I lost you again." I was able to sputter out between sobs. "Please Dimitri."

"If he was still Strigoi, don't you think he would have killed us by now?" I heard Christian pleading with the Guardians. "Look at him. Is his skin chalky pale? No, it isn't. His eyes, they aren't red anymore. Lissa healed him with spirit. She turned him back Dhampire."

Dimitri moved his face to look at Christian, giving some of the Guardians a view of his face. I heard a collective gasp between them and moved my eyes in their direction. "That's it, Comrade. Let's get you up so you can look at them all." I softly whispered and took his hand from my hair and entwined our fingers. Using my other hand I pulled his face gently from Lissa's lap. Lissa placed her hands behind his shoulders and we assisted Dimitri in sitting up. Looking into his face, I noticed his eyes were closed. I leaned over and softly brushed my lips against his. "For me, please," I whispered against them. As I pulled away a few inches from his lips, Dimitri opened his eyes looking into mine. In them I saw so much pain. His once beautiful dark pools where brimming with so much torture, it cut through me. "Oh, Comrade," I sighed as I crushed my lips against his. I gave everything of me in the kiss, trying to make him feel how much I loved him. Dimitri sat still as a statue and so I just kept kissing his lips. Moving from them to his cheeks, his nose, his eyes, and finally moving back to his lips, I kissed him with so much force we nearly toppled us back into Lissa's lap. I felt his hesitation and after what felt like a life time, his arms encircled me and he softened his lips against mine and began returning my kiss. His hand began caressing my cheek as I heard him whisper, "Roza," and once again he took my lips but this time the kiss was intense, almost to the point of painful.

Pulling away from me, Dimitri looked into my eyes with so much sorrow and guilt. He ran his thumb across my bottom lip as his knuckles caressed my cheek. Moving his hand into my hair, he gently ran them through the fallen strands of my pony tail. Just as I leaned in to take his mouth with mine again, his hands came to rest on my shoulders as he held me in place. Looking from me to the Guardians, he rose to his feet.

"I won't fight you. I'll go willingly, I promise." He said as he took a tentative step forward.


	2. Chapter 2

When Spirit Shows It's Thorns

Chapter 2

"Comrade," I questioned in astonished disbelief. Didn't he realize that they were going to kill him?

"Belikov," Christian was grabbing at his arm as he stepped back in front of Dimitri. "Not without us. We don't trust them just yet." Dimitri nodded his head once and I was finally able to push myself up off the ground and entwine my fingers with his. Glancing back at Lissa, I could see she was struggling to stand. Patches of her skin were still looking raw from Christians earlier fire storm that has surrounded and protected them. Why wasn't she healing herself? She must have caught what I was about to say as I heard her voice in my head.

"I'm okay. In pain, but it's not bad. I used a lot of Spirit in restoring Dimitri. I just need a feeder or twelve." Her attempt of a joke did nothing to settle my worry for her.

"Dimitri, help me with Lissa, she is tired from using so much spirit." I whispered, looking at Christian. He understood. Don't let anyone near us. I didn't have to speak the words. If he turned to help Lissa up, the Guardians would ascend on us before any of us could blink. I hoped that in my wording I had let Christian know that Lissa was going to be okay.

Dimitri released my hand, turned, and lifted Lissa onto her feet. She stumbled trying to walk, and grabbed Dimitri's arm to steady herself. "Walk beside him Lis, just follow Christian, and I'll be right behind you." Lowering my voice, I then asked, "How are we going to get through them? Dimitri is unprotected on his left side."

"I got them, Rose." Christian stated glancing at down the semi-circle of Guardians surrounding us. It was then that I noticed the balls of flames floating above his hands once more. "When I say run, we run. Dimitri carry Lissa, she won't be able to keep up." I wasn't sure what he was planning, and I really didn't have time to think before I saw a wall of fire flash a few feet in front of us. Once it reached higher than Dimitri's head, it began to creep forward towards the line of Guardians. Did Christian mean to kill them? I couldn't even finish the thought before Christian quietly said, "Run."

The three of us took off running toward the door, the wall of fire rushing towards the Guardians, but staying just a few feet in front of us. As it reached the Guardians they began to shift backwards towards the front corners of the room. Just as the fire reached the door, the flames opened, and spread to form a semi=-circle behind us. "Keep running." Christian yelled. The fire coming to block the door we had just exited from, blocking any Guardians from exiting the room.

Running out of the building, we followed Christian to the SUVs outside. He ran around to the driver side of one, and I jotted beside Dimitri. Tossing open the back door, I allowed him enough room to slide in to the back seat with Lissa still in his arms, and jumped in beside him.

Christian floored the gas pedal before my door had fully slammed shut beside me. I glanced a look back just as we were pulling onto the street, seeing that all of the Guardians were running to the remaining vehicles left next to the building. "Where do we go?" I asked.

"The Alchemists?" Christian asked, looking straight ahead and dodging at a neck brace speed through traffic.

"No, they will be just as bad, if not worse than the Guardians." I replied.

"Back to Court, then? Lissa asked.

"No Lis, we can't. At least not Dimitri and I. The Queen may forgive you two, you're Royal. I'm just unruly Rose Hathaway, someone that can be easily disposed of."

"You're wrong, Rose. The Queen will listen to me. She will listen to Adrian. You will be fine. You both will be safe." Lissa said with innocent conviction.

Adrian. Oh God, how could I forget about him? Would Dimitri forgive me? Would Adrian forgive me? How was I going to explain to either of them? Looking over to Dimitri, I see he is sitting with Lissa tightly held in his arms, his face turned towards the window. In the reflection of the dark glass, I see a look of resignation and a single tear sliding down his cheek. I place my hand on his arm, feeling his muscles slightly flinch under my touch. "Dimitri," I mumbled barely above a whisper, but still, he did not turn to look at me. Could he already know about Adrian?

Leaving my hand on his arm in hopes that it would keep him reassured that I was still nearby, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes and sighed. Opening my eyes, I looked to Christian. "We need a plan."

"We should go back to Court." Lissa stated.

"I'm not sure about that, Lissa." I said.

"Listen to me. We call Adrian. He will talk to Queen Tatiana. He will clear things up. It will be okay."

"She has a point." Christian said in agreement with Lissa.

"We can call him, but we can't go back to Court, unless I know a hundred percent that Dimitri will be okay."

"So what do we do until then? Christian asked.

"I can call my father." I said as I fell back into the seat, hating the idea of having to ask Abe for anything.

This caught Dimitri's attention. "Your father? I thought you didn't know who he was." His voice was emotionless and worried me.

"I discovered who he was when I got back from Russia." I simply stated. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to reveal who my father was to Dimitri just yet.

"Who is he? How could he help?" Dimitri asked as he moved his gaze back to the window.

Sighing and readying myself for a reaction, I wasn't sure of, I whispered, "I think you know him as Zmey."

Dimitri's face, turned to look at me as if asking if I was serious. I just looked at him not really knowing how to verbally answer his gaze. His expression of indifference finally broke, and amusement flashed in his eyes. Then slowly, he began to laugh. At first it was just a slight shaking of his body, then a strangled noise emitted from his throat, before turning into full on laughter. I really wasn't expecting this reaction. After his remorseful mood the last thirty minutes, I wasn't expecting to his laugh either. "Zmey is your father." Dimitri rasped out between bellows of laughter. "That explains a lot." He finished as his laughter died down to a slow chuckle.

"Do you think he would really help us?" Christian asked.

"I don't know." I whispered. "I don't really know him well."

"Oh, I think this is something Zmey would love to get his hands in." Dimitri said as he glanced down at Lissa. "He could probably get her a feeder too."

"So Adrian or your dad, Rose?" Lissa asked.

"Well, I guess we can call both. Adrian can work on smoothing things over at Court and hopefully Abe will be able to help us hide away somewhere." I answered. Lissa nodded and leaned into Dimitri, closing her eyes and giving into her exhaustion. I felt a flash of jealousy at her comfort in Dimitri's lap and placed my hand over his. He turned is hand and wrapping his fingers around my own hand, swallowed my palm in his grasp. His gaze returned to the window, the reflection once again showing his gaze had returned to one of tortured resignation. I realized I wasn't going to get much more interaction from him and turned my attention to my phone. Who should I call first? Abe was probably the best bet. Adrian would have too many questions. Plus, even though our hearing wasn't as good as Moroi, Dhampir could still hear better than a human. I really didn't want Dimitri to overhear anything that Adrian might possibly have to say to me. I knew that I was placed in a horrible predicament. I did care for Adrian, but Dimitri, was my life. He was my heart and soul. I knew I would have to be honest with him at some point, but I didn't want to cause him anymore hurt than was necessary right now. I also knew I was going to have to break things off with Adrian, but it wasn't something I wanted to do on the phone, and definitely something that I didn't want to do with Dimitri right next to me, either.

Sighing, I looked to Lissa. She appeared to be sleeping and when I tested the bond, I felt I quiet hum, proving that my assumption was correct. "Christian, we should find a place to pull over for a bathroom stop." I said, looking towards the front of the car.

"Alright." He murmured as he took a turn off of the main road. A few minutes later he let me know we had about ten minutes to the next town if I thought I could wait. I nodded and picked up my phone, found Abe's number and dialed.

I held my breath and waited for him to pick up. I would Adrian once I was safely tucked into a bathroom stall.


	3. Chapter 3

When Spirit Shows It's Thorns

Chapter 3

After two rings I heard, "Little Girl?" as Abe answered my call. "What pleasure do I owe for this call?"

"I need help and I don't know where else to go. If your reputation upholds, you are my only hope right now." I said, my words coming out quickly in one shaky breath.

"I see." Abe responded and then the phone filled with silence. I tried to get my emotions under control. I wasn't really sure how to explain what I needed to tell him. After several more heartbeats, Abe broke the silence. "Perhaps, you should start at the beginning, Rose."

"We found my old mentor, Dimitri and Lissa restored him. The Guardians still wanted to kill him, and I don't think it will be much better back at Court. We need a place to hide." I told him as I stared at the head rest of the seat in front of me.

"Rose, are you still having nightmares? Did they," Abe's voice dropped and was laced with a concerned mortification. Great, he thinks I have completely lost it. "Have they caused you…..Rose, those are legends. Is Adrian with you? Lissa? Let me speak to her, if she is nearby."

"Lissa is with me, but she is asleep right now, in Dimitri's lap. I have not become unhinged if that is what you are thinking. It wasn't a legend. It's true. It happened." I spoke with my eyes now closed, trying to keep my emotions under control.

"Rose." He started, and then paused. "Where are you?"

"You won't let anyone know? You'll help us hide?" I asked, barely able to keep the fear from my voice. "You won't even tell my mother?"

"I won't if it means that much to you. Where are you?" Abe was sounding much calmer, but I wasn't sure if he really believed me.

"Christian, what's the next town?" I asked.

"Pleasant something," He started. "Corners. Pleasant Corners."

"Did you hear that?" I asked Abe.

"Yeah, give me a minute." He said softly and then I heard muffled talking in his native language. I really needed to start learning something other than English, I thought to myself. "Can you make it to Harrisburg?"

"Christian, can you get us to Harrisburg?" I asked. Christian nodded, claimed we would dump the car in Pleasant Corners and go from there. We were pretty sure that the Guardians had backed off from chasing us because there was bound to be some sort of tracker in the SUV. Why chase us, when they could just wait for us to think we were safe and far enough away? "Yeah, we can get there."

"Go to the airport, I will have a plane waiting. Don't go through Customs, go to the private tarmac. I'll see you soon," was all he said before the line went dead. We drove around Pleasant Corners for a bit until we found a car that would look inconspicuous. The house was set away from the others, and if the pile of unretrieved newspapers were a sign, no one had been home for a while. After waking Lissa, Christian said he would drop us back at a diner, go park the SUV a few miles away from our chosen vehicles, and would meet up with us behind the diner. No one had a better idea. At least no one that would speak up, Dimitri was sitting statue still and not speaking. It appeared he would be no help.

Dimitri, Lissa, and I walked into the diner and moved to sit in a booth in the far corner. I was hoping if we sat further from the windows, we would be harder to spot by anyone that might happen by. A tired looking, but overly peppy woman came over to our table asking if she could get us anything. "Just coffee for all of us." I told her. With Lissa's head resting on my shoulder and Dimitri slumped over with his head resting on his hands over the table on his side of the booth, she probably thought we were just a few road weary travelers. She gave me a half smile of understanding and flitted away, returning a few minutes later with three mugs of coffee. "I'll give you guys some time to rest and wake up. If you need anything just give me a wave." She said before walking off to chat with a couple at another table across the room.

We finished the coffee, I tossed a ten dollar bill on the table, and we walked out of the diner and around to the back. Staying in the shadows, we waited just a few minutes before Christian pulled up. Lissa slid into the passenger seat, leaving Dimitri and I to file into the backseat. "How long before we get to Harrisburg?" I asked quietly to no one in particular.

"This car has GPS," Christian stated. "If we go by that, about an hour and a half." I nodded, and he slowly pulled onto the road. We rode in complete silence for the next ten minutes.

Unable to take it any longer, I unbuckled my seat belt and slid over to the center of the seat, placing my hand on Dimitri's thigh. "Dimitri," I whispered. He didn't say anything, and he didn't look at me. I felt a broken sigh leave my lips and just as I was about to pull my hand away, I felt his slide over mine. He didn't really grasp my hand, just left his resting over mine. I wasn't going to push for anything more. The fact that he was giving me this small physical contact would do for now. I leaned my head back against the seat and closed my eyes.

I awoke somewhere out of Hanover Heights to my seat belt wrapped snuggly around me and my head resting against Dimitri's arm. Opening my eyes, I was met with Dimitri's. He was looking down at me as if I was a Christmas miracle. I blinked once, forcing my eyes to focus once more, and then taking in his whole face. He wasn't smiling, but his face seemed much calmer than it had been all day. I wanted to tell him I loved him, that I was so happy and relieved to have him back. But, hesitant to break the spell of his gaze, I simply sat with my eyes locked on his. I am not sure how long we sat like that, but Dimitri blinked and the loss of seeing the wonder in his eyes brought me out of their hold. Taking in his face again, I saw how tired he looked. I stroked his cheek and whispered, "Rest, Dimitri. You're safe. We are safe. I won't leave your side. Not ever again, I promise."

I am so sorry, Roza." Dimitri began, his voice raspy and full of sadness, but I placed my fingers over his lips before he could say anything else.

"You don't need to apologize. It doesn't matter anymore." I supplied. "I love you, Dimitri and love does not leave room for grudges. It wasn't really you anyhow. You have nothing to be guilty for. It was just another speed bump for us. We will overcome it, just like all the others."

"Oh, Roza," Dimitri softly murmured before softly taking my lips into his. "When did you start practicing 'Zen Wisdom'?"

"Well Comrade, it was around the time that my Zen Master decided to act all grumpy on me for a change." I quipped back with a hopeful smile. Dimitri gave me a half smile of his own before gently moving his arm to wrap around me and resting his head on top of mine. I exhaled in relief, closed my eyes and relished the feeling of being wrapped in his arms for the first time in months. Dimitri's body relaxed and his breathing slowed. I knew he would wake up with a sore neck, but I couldn't wake him to allow for a more reasonable sleeping position. I wrapped my arm around his waist and watched the world go by through the windshield.

Catching Christian's eyes through the rearview mirror, I saw relief pass through them. I noticed his hand slightly tighten around Lissa's. The next thing I knew, he was gently waking all of us up. "We're at the airport, where to from here?" He asked me.

"The private tarmac, my father has a plane waiting." I answered, fully alerting to everything around us. I placed my lips gently on the corner of Dimitri's mouth and whispered that I loved him. "I promise this will all work out." I murmured, not sure if I was trying to convince everyone else or myself. It didn't take us long to navigate through the airport traffic and when we began to draw closer to a mid-sized private jet, my breathe left my body. Standing at the base of the stairs going into the open and awaiting door were both of my parents and at least two dozen Guardians.


	4. Chapter 4

When Spirit Shows It's Thorns

Chapter 4

"Oh, Vlad." I heard Lissa say in astonished disbelief. I had to agree. What did Abe do?

"Christian," I started, but before I could finish my thought, he already had the car veered into a U-turn. I jumped when my phone began to ring. Looking down, I saw my mother's name flashing across the screen. "H-hello." My reply was more of a hesitant question than a greeting.

"Rosemarie, turn around and get back here this instant." Her reply was sharp, but lacked anger.

"What are you doing here? What did Abe do?"

"He is doing what you asked of him, now get back here. You're wasting infinite resources the longer this plane has to sit idling." Her voice gave away to amused irritation. Since when did my mother start caring about infinite resources? "Since my daughter decided to pull another crazy stunt and get herself in a lot of trouble." I heard her say. Well I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Why are there so many Guardians?" I questioned. This really wasn't a time to have a discussion on rocket fuel or whatever powered my father's plane. For all I knew, it was probably illegally gotten goods anyhow.

"They belong to your father. We didn't know what to expect when you got here." She assured me.

"What are you doing there? Abe wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"Rose, I was with your father when you called. Did you really think he could keep this from me anyhow?"

"You won't hurt him?"

"No. Not unless he tries to hurt anyone else."

I didn't even reply, instead hanging up my phone. My mother may have been absent for most of my life, my father for nearly all of it, but neither of them had ever lied to me. Well, that is, unless you counted that omitting the fact that my father was Abe Mazur, the great Moroi Mob Boss, a lie. "Turn around Christian. The Guardians belong to my father. They are there to protect us, not hurt us." I said.

Christian slowed and this time pulled off a much more elegant U-turn. I sat looking straight ahead with a death grip on Dimitri's hand. We came to a stop about fifteen feet from the plane and sat looking at the group of Dhampir and single Moroi that stood looking at us. I could have sworn Abe was grinning and not just a little grin, but more along the lines of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. My mother however had on her Guardian face, no emotion at all. There was nothing to give away what she might possibly be thinking or feeling. If not for the conversation that had just passed, I would have probably had Christian tuck tail and drive us away again.

"Don't get out." I simply demanded. "He can talk to us through the window until we really know what is going on. It's not like we can all fit on the plane with that many Guardians. Surely this is just Abe being absurd as usual." None of us moved and sat watching as Abe slowly descended in our direction. "What is all of this?" I yelled toward him as he drew close enough to hear.

"Just a precaution, I promise. Now let me see this restored Dhampir of yours." Abe said with fascinated caution. Moving closer to the window, he peered in taking a good look at Dimitri. "Well he doesn't look Strigoi." He said absently. "Well, we better get a move on, before we get company." He replied finishing his assessment of Dimitri, turning and making some flouncing movement in the air with his hand. Christian looked back at me and once I nodded, he unlocked the doors. Dimitri visibly swallowed before opening his door, and pulling me with him as he stepped out of the car. Christian ran around and helped Lissa. Once they were standing beside us we advanced toward the over protected plane, with Abe leading our small entourage. And a sight we must have made, walking with Christian beside Lissa hand in hand directly behind Abe. Dimitri and I in perfect line behind them, also hand in hand. With Lissa extending her right hand backwards, clutching mine, you would think we were walking towards our death.

No one spoke; we just slowly made our way towards either battle or peace. A few feet away from the plane, Abe turned, and yelled, "Go on in, I just have to send some of the Guardians on their way. We won't all fit, and it appears we won't be needing them anyways." It was hard to understand, only grasping every few words; we just nodded and boarded the plane, unbothered and my mother right behind us.

We walked right into a trap. There standing just a few feet down the aisle from the door, were two Court Guardians and behind us, the two dozen Guardians belonging to my father. Two of them would normally not be a problem, but more fourteen-fifteen counting my mother. We were all emotionally drained and physically exhausted and there was no way we would have any sort of chance to escape. I turned and yelled, "You lied! I thought you were helping us!" I was so distraught and downright pissed off. I lunged for my mother, ready to attack, but felt two strong arms envelope me, holding me in place. I fought against their grasp, trying to break free. Soundless screams were flying around me, as I fought against the arms imprisoning me. "How could you? Why did you do this?" I screamed over and over as tears spilt down my cheeks. I felt myself being dragged further into the plane, as my legs gave out beneath me.

"Roza, Roza, calm down." I heard Dimitri repeating as he settled onto a couch and pulled me into his lap. All I could do was turn my face into his chest and cry. I cried myself into a blank and black oblivion, unable to surface enough to even enjoy whatever last few moments I would have in Dimitri's arms. I cried because I knew, when they took him from me, when they killed him, I would not survive losing him again.

I never realized when the plane began to taxi or even when it left the ground. I don't even know when it came, but eventually my body gave out. My mind completely shut down to anything but the thought that this was the end. I just held tightly to the front of Dimitri's shirt, eyes closed.

"Rose?" I would hear now and again, each time it seemed like a new voice, but I could not force away the void that surrounded me to answer. All that was left in me to do is feel Dimitri's arms around me and try to mentally block that this would be the last time I would ever get to feel his embrace again. I thought that losing him at the Academy was the horrible. I thought that coming to the determined realization of having to stake a Strigoi Dimitri, was the most horrific karma that life could give me. But to gain Dimitri back, and then lose him in less than a day, was something that I could not comprehend. It completely sheared the last thread of hope I had left in my soul.

 _This was a short chapter, I know, and I can imagine that you all probably are harboring a lot of hate for me right now, and I am sorry (kind of). There won't be another update tonight (well with it being nearly 2 am here, another one this morning, anyhow.) I am hoping to get the next chapter written and posted after I get home from some last minute Halloween shopping tomorrow. It really depends on if I still have any sanity left after taking two teenage girls shopping (I do love them…..but have you ever taken two young teenagers into a store that sells specialized make-up and clothes?!) If there is nothing posted by this time tomorrow, I probably took to bed with a bottle of wine to soothe my brain and ear drums (and I DON'T drink alcoholic beverages except maybe on a birthday or anniversary here and there). I should have a chapter or two up by Monday morning though._


	5. Chapter 5

When Spirit Shows It's Thorns

Chapter 5

I awoke laying on the couch still wrapped tightly in Dimitri's arms. There was a blanket tucked suffocatingly over us and we were both stripped down to our under clothes. "Rose?" I heard Lissa whisper. She was sitting in the floor, her head resting on the edge of the couch and her hand on my shoulder. "Thanks Vlad, I didn't think it would ever stop." She sounded so drained.

"Where are we?" My throat was dry and itchy. I could have really used something to drink.

"Somewhere over the Pacific," she answered. "We dropped the Guardians from Court back in San Francisco when we stopped to refuel. We refueled again in Hawaii. You've kind of been out of it since we left Harrisburg. It was just awful, Rose. Do you feel my emotions like that?"

"What do you mean, Lissa?" I was fully alert now and began to sit up. Dimitri's hold slipped away. He sighed and then brought his arm around my waist and keeping me still held tight against his chest. I glanced back and saw that he was sleeping.

"You went berserk when you saw the Guardians, yelling and screaming. Rose you tried to attack your mom. You wouldn't let anyone explain. You just kept screaming and screaming like a caged, dying animal. Dimitri was able to drag you over to the couch and hold you here, but then you were just despondent. I never experienced anything like it. I sat on the couch over there with Christian," She said pointing over her shoulder with her thumb. I looked beyond her to see Christian himself still sleeping on the couch. "And it was like I was paralyzed in terror. Worse than terror, I really have no way to explain it. I was suffocating, Rose. Not like when Ken-Kenneth was using air on me. I knew I was breathing, but it was like trying to breathe water or something. Between the two of us, everyone was frightened. Abe wasn't even going to leave the airport. He wanted to call in a medic."

"Please tell me he didn't?" I cut in.

"No, No, he didn't. You're mom said you were just in shock and if he did so, you might be startled again. No one could take that type of screaming again. It was horrible Rose; I can't even explain how horrific it was. After you calmed down some, when I couldn't move anymore, I was able to get Christian to help me over. Dimitri and I kept you wrapped in our arms for a while and you finally fell asleep. Every time one of us would try to move away, you would start whimpering again, so we've been laying like this for almost the whole flight." Lissa paused. I was trying to wrap my head around everything. Why was she paralyzed? Did someone do something to her? "I was so scared, Rose. It was like the darkness back at St Vladimir's, except it was thousands of times worse. It wasn't an angry darkness either, it was just, just," Lissa was stuttering now, tears falling down her face. "It was full of so much pain and nothingness."

"How could you know that, Lis? The bond is one way." I whispered more to myself than her. "That is how I felt, but how could you feel it, Lissa? I asked again, bringing my eyes to look directly into hers.

"I don't know. Adrian said," she began, but I jerked back.

"Adrian? Is he here?" I whispered.

"No, he met us in San Francisco, but didn't stay long. In Hawaii he took a bottle of Abe's Vodka, mumbled something about auras saying it all, and left to find a plane back to Court with the Guardians. While he flew with us though, he said that your aura was just a swirling black mass. He had never seen it so dark before. He said there was so much darkness in your aura that instead of you being able to take it from me; you were feeding everything back into me through our bond." Lissa stopped talking, inhaled, and looked as if she was unsure how to continue. "He said I was so weak with using so much Spirit and already having so much darkness, that when you started pushing even more darkness into me, that you blew the bond wide open."

I gaped at her. How was I going to protect Lissa now? I always took the darkness from her, but if I couldn't do that anymore, then Lissa was going to go insane. "There's more." She stated after another minute. I sat looking at her, waiting. I don't think I could form the words to ask what else there could be. "Adrian said that he could see that everywhere Dimitri was touching you, your aura was beginning to lighten. That's when we laid you down and had Dimitri lay behind you. We gave you as much contact as possible without stripping either of you down. It still wasn't enough, so when we landed in Hawaii, Abe kicked everyone but you, Dimitri, and me off of the plane while it was being refueled. Dimitri stripped you both down as much as he could without your parents throwing a fit. Adrian was still pissed; and I mean royally pissed."

She paused again, but continued after a couple of breaths. "I think that is why he left after they all boarded the plane again, but no one could deny the peace that began to fall over us both, once you and Dimitri had to skin to skin contact. It was like your auras meshed together and his healed yours. It took a while because once your darkness started to lighten up some; you started taking it from me again. Dimitri and I both have been scared to leave your side. Even when you finally relaxed into some sort of peace, we stayed next to you. We all must have fallen asleep a few hours ago."

"More like six." I heard Dimitri's voice rise from beside my hip. "You both slept when we refueled in Japan. We should be nearing Novosibirsk very soon." Dimitri sat up, careful to keep the blanket covering our bottom halves. "How are you feeling, Rosa?" he asked as he looked into my eyes, then, "Is anyone else awake yet?" as he pulled the blanket to cover my chest.

"It doesn't appear like it."

"I'm not really sure." Lissa and I answered together, as she glanced around. Everyone seemed to be sleeping, so he reached for our clothes that lay folded on a table beside us. Lissa catching his train of thought gave my hands one last squeeze and went to lie down in front of Christian, closing her eyes.

Dimitri helped me into my uniform, and then dressed himself. He grabbed a couple bottles of water from a mini fridge not far away and settled back on the couch at a sideways angle. Handing me a bottle of water, he then used his free hand to help pull me into his lap. "You scared me Roza." He murmured against my ear before placing a gentle kiss along my temple.

"I'm sorry." I said breathlessly and tucked my head into the crook of his neck and shoulder before closing my eyes. I relished the feel of him for a few moments as I replayed Lissa and my previous conversation. I still had so many questions, especially about Adrian. I wondered who had called him. I know I had forgotten to. Oh Adrian, what was I supposed to do? The way Lissa talked, it seemed he already knew I was about to break his heart. "Dimitri," I began, "about Adrian."

"Shh, Rosa, we need to talk, and we will, but for now, let's just rest." He interrupted softly. I nodded my head against his neck and closed my eyes, waiting for the others to begin to stir into wakefulness. We didn't wait long. It seemed a little suspicious when my mother and Abe began to stretch and yawn awake just a minute or two later. It may have just been coincidence, but I had a feeling they had been awake for at least a little while and had given the three of us the illusion of privacy until our conversation had completed. Maybe they weren't so bad after all, but I wasn't going to just let things go either.

I blinked several times as I watched my mother give one last stretch and bring her eyes to look upon me. See my gaze on her, she slowly stood and walked over. "Rose," she worriedly said as she sat down on the edge of the couch. She grabbed the blanket and began fidgeting with it. Oh, what was this? The great Janine Hathaway was out of words and punches? "I'm sorry, Rose." She finished as her eyes settled on the floor.

"A phone call in warning would have been nice, Janine." That sounded even ruder than I intended.

"Rosemarie." She warned in exasperation. "I know I upset you, but that tone is not needed. I am still your mother, but you're correct. Abe or I should have called you."

I didn't really have an understanding of what had all happened and until I had all the answers; all I could do was nod. My mother realizing it was too soon to attempt reconciliation went to sit back down next to Abe. Abe just sat looking at me with question in his eyes. I chose to ignore him and let my mind wander through my conversation with Lissa again.


	6. Chapter 6

When Spirit Shows It's Thorns

Chapter 6

We landed in Russia to refuel, but Abe said it would be evening before we would move on. He had business to attend to but that we should be fine as long as we stayed on the plane and he would have one of his Guardians return to replenish the food and drinks that were available to us. With nothing else to be said, Abe and four of his personal Guardians set off.

"Well we have a lot of time on our hands, anyone up for some cards?" Lissa asked breaking the silence between the seven of us left behind. No one was really in the mood for card games, but it beat having any of the emotional conversations that I knew needed to be held. I gave her a small nod.

A Guardian I didn't recognize produced a deck of cards and Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, and I formed a circle in the floor of the plane between the couches. After a few boring rounds of Black Jack, Christian grabbed a bottle of Schnapps and four shot glasses, deciding that maybe a game of Bullshit would break the morose mood that had taken over everyone. "If alcohol is going to be involved, perhaps we should introduce some food." Dimitri murmured and rose. He came back minutes later with a basket of snack cakes, granola bars, and peanuts, along with some cold juice and waters. "There wasn't anything left in way of real food. When Guardian Aldack returns will be the first time we will restock since we first started flying." He said apologetically.

Realizing it had been at least a full day since I had eaten anything, my stomach grumbled and I reached in grabbing two snack cakes, three granola bars, and a bottle of juice. Before I could open the first granola bar, my stomach rumbled loudly once again. Lissa giggled and rolled her eyes. Christian was just looking at the basket and then the bounty of my pickings that lay in front of me like I had grown a third head. Dimitri gave me a small hug and reached for a bottle of water and a few granola bars from the basket. "Eat Roza, you're probably starving." I demolished the food in minutes. It did make me feel a little better. "Now, teach me this here drinking game." He smiled as I swallowed the last morsel of my chocolate cupcake.

With that we didn't need any more encouragement. Our stomachs full of sugary junk food, Christian shuffled and doled out the deck of cards. Lissa filled our shot glasses. I picked up my thirteen cards and placed them in order, telling Dimitri to do the same and taking the time to notice the two Aces I had been dealt. Nice, I thought. Laying them face down in front of me I called, "Two Aces." and tried to keep my face passive. Christian laid one card face down in front of him and Lissa one card also. Through the bond I could feel her deceit but did not glance at her face, afraid to let on I knew she would be the one 'bullshitting' this round.

Dimitri kept looking at his cards and then giving us all a confused look. "Lay down your aces, or if you don't have any you have to try to bullshit us and make us think you do." I knew he had at least one ace in his hands because of his confused expression and glances between us and his cards. He laid his single Ace face down. Christian was looking between Lissa and I trying to figure out which one of us were lying about our cards. If he called Bullshit on Lissa she would have to drink, if he called Bullshit on me, he would have to drink. He cut his eyes back and forth between the two of us. I saw a flash of amusement as he settled on Lissa and had to hold back the giggle forming in my chest. Her face was beginning to flush and she had her eyes tightly squeezed shut. She couldn't lie to me through the bond, but apparently she wouldn't be able to lie to anyone else either.

Christian smirked, leaned over and next to Lissa's ear said, "Bullshit, Lissa!" Lissa's eyes flew open in shock before she turned a sweet and innocent gaze towards him.

"Are you sure about that?" she cooed at him in a sweet voice that held a bit of a dusky promise. Christian swallowed harshly and cut his eyes nervously towards Dimitri and I. His look said it all. He was nervous that he had pegged the wrong person. He looked again at Dimitri, shook his head, and looked at me. I stared him down daring him to challenge my cards. "I-I'm sure Lissa." He stuttered. Lissa groaned, flipped her card over and quickly downed the shot sitting in front of her before refilling the glass.

I heard Dimitri make a thoughtful noise from beside me and looked over to see him grinning deviously. "You can't lie very well yourself, Roza." His voice was low and gravely in a very good way against my ear. "You may hold a good front for your friends, but I know your tells." I shivered against the brush of his breath that slid across my ear and neck. As he pulled back, I saw the devilish glint his eyes held. Oh Vlad! He was a quick learner.

We made it through the deck three times before Aldack boarded the plane carrying several boxes of pizza. The cards and the alcohol had loosened us up. We were now laughing at a story Dimitri was telling from when he was at St. Basil's. The moment the scent of pizza hit me, I swung my head towards to door of the plane and sniffed appreciatively. "Mm, "I sighed. Dimitri chuckled and stood.

"Be right back." He said and took a handful of steps towards Aldack, grabbing two pizzas, and returning. He set the boxes down in front of us and turned taking some plates and napkins from my mother. She settled herself next to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. I wanted to shrug away, but in my inebriated state, I leaned into her, laying my head on her shoulder for a moment. I straightened myself up when Dimitri handed over a plateful of pizza. Digging in to the food, I smiled my thanks to him.

"I really am sorry, Rose." She apologized as she reached for a few slices of pizza and placing them on her plate. I looked at her and saw that she truly was shadowed in grief. It was odd seeing any emotion on Janine Hathaway's face. In that moment, I knew no matter how distraught I was with my mother, I had forgiven her. I looked down at my plate of pizza noticing I had already demolished three slices. I could feel myself beginning to sober up and was about to tell her that we could let bygones be bygones when I heard the door to the plane open.

I jumped into a fighting stance, readying for whatever came through the door. My mother came to my side, "It's your father." She chuckled lightly as she rubbed my upper arm. I relaxed when Dimitri slipped his arms around me from behind, pulling me against his chest.

A split second later, my father appeared through the door, followed by a very smug Yeva. She took in the occupants of the plane grinning like a cat that had eaten the canary. "Babushka!" I heard Dimitri call out gleefully. She returned his greeting with something in Russian and my own smile began to slip when I felt Dimitri's arms tighten around me. I smiled again when he placed a gentle kiss upon my temple. "Yes, I am lucky to have someone as beautiful as my Roza." He spoke in English.

"I knew she would bring you back to us" I heard Yeva's heavily accented words say with authority and had to thank Vlad that she was too old to be an instructor at any of the academies. Yeva could be scary! "The dreams told me so."

Dimitri nodded and we joined Yeva on a couch, the pizza, liquor, and cards forgotten. Lissa and Christian took up their abandoned couch and looked on to the three of us in interest. Yeva glanced over to them and taking in Lissa said. "Ah Princess, you will bring forth a much needed change, but it will be a dark road before you find the light again." Lissa's eyes widened and she visibly shuddered as she shrunk deeper into Christians grasp.

"Babushka," Dimitri warned. Yeva only smiled and waved her hand as if she was brushing away a bit of dust in the air. I huffed at the fact the old woman, who refused to speak a word of English to me for weeks, had smiled and in near perfect English had scared Lissa. I patted Dimitri's thigh with my hand and left him to chat with his grandmother as I went to comfort Lissa. I wouldn't be able to keep up with their conversation anyways. Yeva was determined to hold it in Russian.

"It will be okay, Lissa. Just brush it off." I assured her as I settled on the opposite side of the couch that she and Christian sat on. She hugged me and whispered her thoughts of just how scary she thought the old woman was. We both fell into laughter over her words. I caught my parents gaze and sighed. "I think I better go talk with them." I shrugged.

"Yeah, I think it is time." Lissa agreed. Raising up slowly and taking a few deep breaths I walked over to join them on their couch at the front of the plane. They each reclined in opposite corners of the couch discussing past memories, but looked up as I settled between them. Neither of us spoke as I looked straight ahead. I caught Lissa's nod of encouragement and let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"So what is the plan, Old Man?" I asked Abe. Hopefully I could stall any talking about what had already talking for a bit longer.

"I thought perhaps we would take a long route to my home, stopping to let a select few of some very trusted people look upon your restored Dhampir along the way. If enough people see he is not a threat, Court can't very well make him disappear, now can they?" I nodded my agreement, hoping his plan was all that was needed. "Until Adrian and the two Guardians that I allowed to talk with Dimitri can get things smoothed over, I figure we will just stay moving. We can spend a few days at my home to rest and then move on to another place. I have several houses throughout the world that we can use." I gasped at the mention of Adrian and nodded my reply again. So the plan was to just stay on the run. It felt like I always had to run to or from something. I wondered briefly if it was ever going to change.

Taking in my reaction to hearing Adrian's name, Abe's voice lowered and he called my name questioningly. I knew what was coming. "Can we wait until we get to Turkey?" I asked, watching as Yeva and Dimitri stood. They made their way towards us as I saw Abe nod from the corner of my eye.

"It is time I return home, Zmey." Yeva said as she came to a stop in front of my father. "Rose, you brought our Dimka back to us. We won't forget." She then turned and began ambling towards the door. My father stood and glancing apologetically to the rest of us followed her out along with four of his Guardians.


	7. Chapter 7

When Spirit Shows Its Thorns

Chapter 7

I stayed on the couch with my mother, Dimitri taking over Abe's seat. "Mom, we're okay." I said as I looked upon Abe's back exiting the plane. I heard her sigh of relief and feeling her body shift; I took her hand and slightly squeezed it. "I think I could use a nap though." I could feel my body beginning to come down from its alcohol induced buzz. Dimitri stood before he could really find much more comfort and reaching for my other hand, led me to our couch. He laid us down, cuddling me to his front. "I hope there are bigger beds at Abe's house." I said closing my eyes. The couches on the plane were comfortably deep and would have been plenty big enough for my medium Dhampir height. With Dimitri's 6'7" muscular build added in, there wasn't much space left when we were lying down. He must have felt claustrophobic being squished between me and the back of the couch. "I like you being close, Roza." was his reply. Nothing else needed said and I drifted off into sleep.

"I knew you would sleep again eventually. You must be doing better if I can slip in." I heard his voice before I could see him. Adrian stepped from the shadow of the single maple tree that was standing beside the wrought iron table set I was sitting in. I took a good look at him. His eyes were bloodshot and his usual demeanor was gone. In its place was a more than usual crumpled Adrian. No amusement touched his eyes. He looked defeated.

"Adrian," I began, my voice faltering. He shook his head stopping me from saying anything more.

"I'm not done fighting for you yet, Little Dhampir. I know you love him and that a part of you always will, but you love me too. Even if you don't want to admit it, Rose, you do love me."

"Of course I do, Adrian." I said appalled to the idea that he would think that I had no feelings for him what so ever. "It just isn't the same." I continued in almost a whisper.

"I can give you everything Rose, anything you've ever wanted. A home, children, we'd be happy, if you would just give us a chance. You could give him those same chances."

"I don't want those things, Adrian. I only want Dimitri. I'm sorry that it is hurting you, but I can't let him go. I love him with everything that I am. Even if he and I could have children together, I am unsure if I would even want to. Look at what kind of life I had. I didn't even know who my father was until this year and my mother was so caught up with her Dhampir duties, I was probably just a fleeting thought to her a few times a year." I said frankly. "I can't leave Lissa and I couldn't devote the time needed to raise a child much less a whole gaggle of them."

"The Cradle Robber does. He wants children, dreams of a day when he has a few of his own even." He spat at me. "If you would let him go, he could accomplish that dream. Don't you love him enough to let him go or are you so selfish that you would hold him back? Keep him from fulfilling his own hopes and dreams so that one day he wakes up and realizes how much he had truly lost in life? He will begin to hate you for it, you know. Then what happens? Do you hold on to a shell of a relationship because you love him, knowing that he feels that way?"

"It won't be like that!" I yelled.

"You need to grow up Rose. Let him go and get over the Hero Worship thing you have for him. What do you think is going to happen in another five years? He is going to realize that there is nothing really holding you two together. You'll get, what, a weekend or two here and there out of a year? You're being selfish, Rose-to him, to me, even to yourself. One day he is going to wake up and when he does, you are going to be left cold and alone."

"You're wrong Adrian. Dimitri truly loves me. He had a chance for that life when Tasha"

"When Tasha what, offered him his dreams? You couldn't even allow him to contemplate it could you because you made sure to keep yourself close. You made sure to lure him in every chance you could. Your girlish fantasy of the Russian God and his student falling in love and living happy ever after is that of story books. Let go of Fairy Tales, Rose. Grow up and accept what is sitting in front of you. Accept that I love you and that we could be happy. Don't let your fantasy of him destroy what we have begun to build."

I had tears streaming down my cheeks. I knew that this would hurt Adrian, but I didn't know it would hurt him enough to make him so cruel. Adrian sat across from, silent and waiting for me to process his words. He looked almost hopeful.

"You don't fight fair." I whispered.

"It wasn't a fair fight to begin with." He countered. His gaze held me captive as his eyes gaze grew hard. We sat for a long moment, me a prisoner under his watchful eyes. In them I saw flashes of anger, defeat, and hope. Hope was at the forefront and it broke my heart to see him so shaken and unsure. The silence began to grow deafening around us; still I could not keep myself from breaking apart his words. Letting them slide through my thoughts. I hazily saw him straighten in posture as my resolve began to slip. Was I really holding Dimitri back from his dreams? Would I, Rose Hathaway, only bring heartbreak to his life? A life he now had a second chance at.

"I have to be enough for him." I finally cried out. "I wouldn't ever be whole in a life without him."

"He won't be dead, Rose. He will be somewhere in the world happy. He'd probably go to Natasha. It would be the best of both worlds, for him; protecting a Royal Moroi and a child or two to fill their days. I think you would be alright if you knew he was happy. We'd all be happy if you would just let go of him. Let me love you, Rose. Let yourself love me."

"I do love you Adrian." I claimed exasperated once again. "I love you, but"

"Someone is waking you Little Dhampir. The Cradle Robber, I imagine. Just think about what I have said. I'll talk to you soon." With his parting words, I was released from my dream and opened my eyes to see Dimitri peering down at me worriedly.

"Rose you were crying in your sleep." His voice was thick and laced with alarm. He wiped the tears away from my cheeks with his thumb as he asked. "You love him?" I didn't know how to answer him. What could I say to that? Yes, I loved Adrian, but it wasn't the soul consuming love I had for Dimitri. I don't know what Dimitri saw in my face, but he brought me closer to him, brushing his lips against my forehead and then resting his head on my shoulder. "What I would do if I could take away all of the pain I have caused you."

"When you're here, I don't remember any of it." I whispered. His head lifted from my shoulder and his lips gently stroked mine. I don't know who he was comforting more, me or him.

"Rest now, Rosa he said against my lips and returned his head to my shoulder.

I awoke alone on the couch. It was such an odd sensation. Since our escape from the warehouse, there wasn't very many moments that Dimitri had been away from my side. Sitting up I took up my surroundings. Lissa and Christian were sleeping on their couch. The Guardians were in their seats towards the back of the plane, some sleeping, but a couple talking quietly. My mother was curled up on one of the front couches, and on the remaining couch sat Dimitri and my father, talking.

My waking was not lost to them, as they both had turned their heads from one another to look upon me, my father smiling at me brightly. Dimitri gave me a small smile, exchanged a few more words with my father, and then returned to my side.

His expression was one of question. My father had turned to lounge on his couch with his eyes closed. Either he was going to sleep, or else giving us another chance for the appearance of privacy. "Adrian funded my trip to Russia on the condition that when I returned I would give him a chance. He wanted to try to build a relationship." I didn't need to express why I was in Russia. It was there, that I had first found Dimitri as a Strigoi. "When I returned he was there, not in a pushy way, but he was there all the same. I did come to love him, but not in the way he wanted me too." I felt the tears well in my eyes again, threatening to spill. "I love Adrian, Dimitri, but not in the way I love you. I could never love anyone as I do you."

"I understand, Rosa" I heard him say before his lips crashed against mine. Under his lips I felt all the fear and worry disappear from us both. This was what I wanted, what I had needed. I tilted my face towards him, giving him better access to my mouth and Dimitri lips took on a hungry desperation as they lay siege upon my own. Burying my hand in his hair, I pushed him closer as I opened my mouth underneath his. The world around me slipped away leaving only the awareness of Dimitri and the way he felt against me. I slipped my other hand under his t-shirt, raising it as my hand traveled up the muscles of his back.

The close by clearing of a throat caused Dimitri to pull away. Both of us were left wanting and trying to get our breathing under control. Looking up, I saw my father standing in front of us smiling. "We will be landing soon and as much as I love seeing two people in love, I am very certain, I do not want to watch my daughter carry out any sort of debauchery on my furniture." He quickly turned and walked to the couch my mother was sleeping on.

I looked back to Dimitri seeing he sat still in horrified embarrassment. "Well Comrade that sounded like permission to do all sorts of debauchery on his furniture when he isn't watching." I wisecracked before we both burst with laughter.

I glanced at Christian and Lissa, who now were being roused by our laughter and snuggled back against Dimitri. I was looking forward to finally getting off this plane, even if it was for just a few days.


	8. Chapter 8

When Spirit Shows Its Thorns

Chapter 8

As we pulled through the gates and up to a large staccato house, I only had one thought. Abe's house looked massive. There wasn't much of a yard here in the front. The area behind the large walls that bordered the front was swallowed by the oval shaped driveway that encased a small grassy lawn. Directly in the center sat a fountain. It reminded me of the large ones like you would find in the middle of mall, but with so much more elegance. It was something you would find in a human palace, I thought.

As we entered into the house, I noticed an older female Dhampir standing just inside. "Welcome home Mr. Mazur. Dinner will be ready in about an hour and I will let the feeders into the library when they get here, as you wished."

"Thank you, Sidika," he replied. The woman turned and left through the doorway ahead of us. "Come, I will show you all to your rooms so you can freshen up and then we can all eat a good, decent meal for a change, yes."

Come to think about it, a nice hot shower was starting to sound really awesome. Tucking my hand into to Dimitri's, we followed my father upstairs. At the top and midway down the hall, Abe turned and said, "My rooms are at the very end of the hall. You can choose from the remaining rooms, but Rose, I believe you will particularly like this room." He opened the door and led us in. My breath caught in my throat as I took in the spacious area. We stood in a large sitting room that had a single door on the right side. To the back of the room opposite of the door we entered from, sat a set of double doors. The glass was covered in an intricate metal design. Walking to the doors, I stepped out and opened part of the shuttered enclosure to see that beyond them was an enclosed balcony that overlooked a beautiful courtyard.

It was then that I noticed the house was much larger than I imagined. The house bordered the courtyard on three sides; the last side was simply another wall that stood a good twenty feet high. Taking one more wistful glance around the courtyard, I stepped back in and walked to where my parents were standing beside the lone unopened door. They were looking at each with a knowing nervousness, as if they were about to share a long held secret. I filed away the question that was forming in my mind as I drew closer to them and my mother opened the door, smiling.

Inside was as spacious as the sitting room. Against the wall that bordered the hall way was a king sized four post bed. The beige and white coverings looked to be made of the finest satin; on each side stood two mahogany tables with intricate lamps. The wall in front of me held two doors that saddled a large fireplace. Looking to my left, I found a large bookshelf, two armchairs, and a coffee table. The last wall contained an ornamental table below the two windows. They shared the same iron artwork over the glass as the doors in the sitting room held. The room was breathtakingly gorgeous. A room made for a princess, I thought.

"Beyond those doors you will find the bathroom and dressing rooms." My mother said as she slipped her arm around my shoulders and pointed. How did she know what would lie behind those doors? "Oh Rose, don't look shocked, this house has been in your father's family for years." She giggled. "I have been here before, you know." Then she straightened pulling her arm away and smiled. "We'll leave you to it, then."

"You like the room, yes?" Abe asked as he paused beside me. I nodded smiling at him. I think they must have missed a little dust because my eyes were starting to water. Abe patted my hand and walked out the door catching up to my mother; Lissa and Christian right behind them. Dimitri swung the hand he still held in his gently, bringing my attention to him.

"Should I find my own room, Rosa?" his eyes pleading, but for what. Was Adrian right and Dimitri would want more than I could give him? Could I take this Russian God to my bed knowing that he wanted that something more? I wanted nothing else for us to never be apart, but did Dimitri feel the same, or was he only here with me now out of obligation?

Dimitri began to stiffen and I realized that it must have been taken me longer to answer him than he was comfortable with. "If that is what you want Comrade." I was barely able to get the words out. I wanted him here, with me, more than anything in the world. As he began to pull away from me with so many questions in his eyes, I whispered again, "but I would much rather you stay here with me.

Dimitri studied my face for a bit, before picking me up and crashing our lips together. He carried me to the bed and gently laying me down, nipped at my bottom lip. With a gasp I opened my mouth to him, only to have his tongue slide against mine. What was that word the Abe had used again? Oh it didn't matter, my room, my furniture, was the last thought I had before I became oblivious to the world as Dimitri moved the assault of his mouth to my ear and throat.

His lips, tongue and teeth awoke my body causing my flesh to blush and prickle. Calling out his name I tried to pull him closer. I needed more of him. He brought his mouth back to mine and then slowed his kisses. "I want you so much, Rosa," he said before kissing me again. "But I am kind of scared what your father might do if I caused you to be late for dinner. Perhaps we should adjourn to the shower."

As I came up out of my delirious happiness, I began to grow agitated. Why would he tease me so? Letting his words wash over me and catching something about a shower, I allowed Dimitri to lift me from the bed and carry me into the bathroom. Only four words were forming in my head right now: Me-Dimitri-Naked-Shower.

As we walked out of my room, dressed in clean clothes we ran into Lissa and Christian in the hallway. Lissa was smiling brightly and looking at Christian as if he was the only thing that existed in the world. Christian nodded and murmured a hello. Lissa noticing they were no longer alone in the hallway danced forward hugging me. "It feels so nice to finally clean up a bit." She said. We continued down the hall and stairs to search for the dining room.

Beside the doorway I had seen the Dhampir woman disappear into, stood my parents. I saw my mother for the first time in history in something other than a Guardian uniform and wow, she cleaned up very well. "Christian, Lissa," Abe called out happily, "If you will join me in the library, I have some feeders waiting. Janine, we will join the rest of you shortly." My mother waved him on and walked over to Dimitri and me.

"Dimitri, the dining room is through that room and to the left." She motioned towards the doorway she had been standing beside. "Rose and I will be right behind you." Dimitri nodded to my mother in understanding and giving me a quick hug from the side, strode very sexily towards the dining room.

"I had this whole speech prepared since the flight, but now that I am on the spot, I can't remember a word of it." She seemed to be talking more to herself than to me, so I kept silent. "It doesn't matter, I suppose." She said looking up to my eyes. "You seem happy. I love seeing you happy, Rose. I don't think I could take seeing you in so much pain again."

I looked at my mother as if she was a stranger. My mother was attempting a heart to heart. Her Guardian mask was down and I could see her emotions as she replayed the last twenty four hours in her thoughts. "Are you sure about him?" Her question brought me out of my own thoughts.

"More than anything else," I murmured. She smiled and tilted her head. Finding the answer she seeked in my face, she slipped behind her Guardian masked once again and guided us both to the dining room. Dimitri was waiting just inside the door and seeing that I was settled and not upset, joined my side again, wrapping me safely under his arm. He guided me to the seat across from my mother and settled in beside me, just as Lissa, Christian, and Abe joined us.

Dinner was a nice affair. It was full of easy conversation. Everyone was beginning to relax after being cramped inside the plane for so many hours. By the time we had finished our meal, the sun was just rising over the horizon. My father excused himself to get some rest, commenting that "you younger kids should explore a little," then warning us to stay out of trouble. It was the least bit obvious when exactly two minutes after his departure, my mother rose from her seat, yawned and claimed exhaustion, before moving to leave the room. As I watched her, my body gave an involuntary shudder. Abe and my mother….Eww!

I heard Dimitri chuckle beside me and turning my attention away from my retreating mother, looked into his eyes. "You got to be here in some way, Rose." At his words I clamped my eyes shut.

"You didn't need to solidify the thought of them together in my mind, Comrade." I returned as another shudder went through me body. Since everyone was done eating, and not all that tired, we decided to take up the idea of exploring. We found a billiards room and decided it would do for a bit of entertainment. I also found the one thing that I was infinitely better at than Dimitri, Pool. He claimed I had the edge because he hadn't played since St. Basil's. I huffed, calling him on being a poor sport and he pouted at me. My 6'7" Russian God was pouting and the things that playful pout was doing for my libido was anything but funny.

Catching the glint in my eyes, Dimitri took me in his arms and excused us from the room. We left Lissa and Christian to find their own way to their room, and went back to our room to find out just how entertaining the bed could be.


	9. Chapter 9

When Spirit Shows Its Thorns

Chapter 9

As we ascended the stairs Dimitri began to whisper soft words in Russian to me. I had no idea what he was saying, but the look in on his face told me that I would probably never stop blushing if I did. I was taken in by the breathy words and when my phone rang from my back pocket, I startled and missed the next step. Dimitri's hold kept me from falling. I ignored the call and kept walking towards my room. Dimitri had stopped his whispered words of Russian but still walked beside me with his arm around my waist.

We walked into the bedroom together. The door had barely closed behind us as I lifted onto my toes and let my mouth find purchase on Dimitri's throat. I gently nipped his skin and then swiped my tongue over the area soothing the sting of my teeth. His breath came out in a soft moan and his arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a tight embrace. His lips taking command of mine until I thought my chest would burst from the lack of oxygen.

The ringing of my phone caused both of us to jump away from one another. After a few gasping breaths I heard Dimitri's voice through the fog that I was fighting to come out of. "I think it might be important, if they are calling back so soon. Take your call, Rosa, we have all day."

Taking my phone from my pocket, I saw Adrian's name flashing on the screen. Of all the times he has to call, he had to choose this one. I glanced at Dimitri and saw that anger began to take over his face as he looked at the screen of my phone. "I'll be just outside, when you finish this call, we need to talk." With that he turned slipping out the door and closing it with a tad bit more force than necessary.

Sighing I answered the phone. "Adrian." I didn't even try to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"Little Dhampir, I hope I am not interrupting anything." He didn't sound all that apologetic.

"Actually you are. Can I call you tonight?" I snipped back at him.

"I – are you with him?" Adrian began angrily.

"Adrian, not now, later though," I said and ended the call, took a deep breath, and then went to join Dimitri on the patio. It took him a few minutes to turn his sight away from the rising sun and look my direction. He looked so vulnerable. "Come on, let's sit inside." I said and waited for him to find his way in before closing my eyes and turning my own face towards the sun. Its warmth was soothing and with a deep inhale of breath I knew I could not avoid this any longer. I abandoned the sun and joined Dimitri in the sitting room.

"Have you ended things with him?" Dimitri asked, wearing his Guardian mask, his voice thick with worry.

"Kind of," I replied, "I told him that I wanted you, that you are the only person I want."

"But you haven't told him that you do not want a relationship with him?"

"Not in as many words. I thought he would understand. When I told him that I could not live in a world you did not exist, I thought it would be enough for him to accept that I have chosen you."

"Yet he hasn't." It was more of a statement than a question. "When did you tell him this? He hasn't called before today."

"In a Spirit Dream," I said before I could stop the words.

"He visits your dreams? What happens in these dreams, Rose?" His voice was one of controlled anger, his eyes flashing accusingly at me.

"We talked. Last night was the first dream he had visited since you were restored." I was frantic in my words. "He doesn't want to let me go. He said, he said," I was beginning to stutter as all of the words he had bitten out at me came back.

"What did he say Rose?" Dimitri was standing now, his form making the room shrink in size, his anger filling the space between us.

"He said he would fight for me. That I would never be enough for you, okay? He said you were nothing more than a fleeting teenage fancy and I needed to wake up from the fairy tale of you. I needed to let you move on to- so you could move on- so you could live a life that you dreamed of." My voice broke under the hushed yelling that it had become and sobs took over. Dimitri offered no comfort; he still stood intimidatingly in the middle of the room. When my sobs slowed, he took a step forward.

"I do not know what he told you of my dreams, Rose, but I can assure you that you are the only dream I need to be happy in this life." His words had grown softer and he sunk into the couch beside me, dragging me into his lap.

"I can't give you children." I let the words hang between us.

"Oh Roza," he sighed. "I wouldn't trade a lifetime with you even if it meant I could have dozens of children. You will be all I need in my life." I didn't think it was possible but his grasp on me grew even tighter.

"You say that now, but what about in another year or two, five years from now, will you be able to say the same?" I don't even know if I was making any sense to him but I carried on. "Will you wake up one day and find that you hate me? Will you decide that it was selfish of me to hold you back?" My tears had died off but still threatened to spill once again.

"Yes, Rose. I mean what I say. You are all I will ever need. I could never love another woman as I do you and if I could not find in them what I find in you, I could never contemplate a family with them. I want only you." He pulled back from me far enough to bring his mouth to mine. His lips tender as the traveled from my mouth to my cheeks. Everywhere his lips touched my skin; they chased away more and more of my insecurities. I am not sure when, but his mouth grew more demanding and soon he had complete control over all of my senses. I was essentially putty in his hands by the time he moved us to the bed.

He kissed his way down my throat and nipped the skin just above where the collar of my t-shirt laid against my collar bone. His hands stroked down my arms, and back up, only to slide down my sides. When he reached the bottom of my shirt he slowly lifted it, licking and sucking the skin with each new inch he revealed. The feel of his kisses against my body was blissfully torturous. Just as he had pushed my shirt above my breasts, exposing the deep purple lace that held my breasts, he swore against my skin. He looked into my eyes and with a sting of Russian words, tore my shirt over my head and arms, leaving me nearly completely exposed from the waist up. His lips captured mine once more before beginning a descent of my neck and chest. He savored the swell of my skin above the lace of my bra, causing a moan to pass between my lips. He growled with approval at the sound and began to earnestly nips and lick at the lace. As his mouth moved lower to my stomach, my fingers found themselves wound in his hair, pulling it loose of the leather band holding it back. With the restraint gone his hair fell forward brushing gently across my bare skin. The feeling set me nearly on edge as my hips instinctively rose from the bed. My hands slipped from his head and settled on his back. Fisting his shirt in my hand, I whimpered at the offending piece of clothing.

Smiling against my stomach, Dimitri lifted his head and blew a cool breath across the moisture his tongue had left behind. My skin goosed and before I could complain about the lack of him against me, Dimitri had removed his shirt and began his exploration of my body once more. My hands returned to his back and I reveled in the moan I caused to pull from him as my nails gently raked down each side of his spine. "Roza," he said before bringing his lips back to mine. He pulled me up from the mattress and held me chest to chest with one hand as his others began to dance down my side and back. I felt as the clasp on my bra was released, but it never registered because before I could think of how exposed it left me, Dimitri had laid me back on the bed, my lips forgotten as he brought his tongue to flick across one tightened nipple as his thumb flicked the other. He sucked the tight bud under his tongue and releasing it quickly, blew a current of caressing air upon it. My body bucked against his as an electric current traveled from my breasts to my core.

I begged him for more. My body was tight and I needed release from the heated coils that built beneath my skin. Ignoring my pleas, Dimitri switched his mouth to my other breast, repeating his actions. I called out his name as the coils grew tighter. My body was thrashing against his, seeking what I wanted most. Everywhere his mouth teased drew another moan from me and another electric jolt. They always rushed through me to my soaked core. By the time he finally made his way down to the waistband of my jeans, I was nearing tears of frustration. I was a puddle of squirming, begging goo.

His tongue swiped across the skin just above my jeans and then he was gone. Stunned, my body began to rise in search of him again, but was halted when his lips once again crashed against mine. I felt his hands on the button of my jeans and as his lips left mine; my jeans were pulled down my legs and discarded rather quickly onto the floor. As I felt the cool breeze that floated through the room against the wet apex between my legs, I knew that in one swift motion he had rid me of the last remaining bit of clothing. Dimitri stood bared beside the bed drinking in my own naked form.

Breathing out a string of Russian, his hands began roaming my body, warming me under their touch. I loved the gentle feel of his hands on me, but I was beyond the need for such loving fondling. I needed Dimitri to fill me, to complete me. "Please, I can't take much more." I whimpered. Dimitri brought his hand to my face, brushing my cheek with his thumb as he brought his body to hover over mine. Keeping his eyes locked on mine, I felt his hand leave my face and position his cock at my most sacred opening. In one swift motion, he filled me to my very limits. Pausing to take in a fresh gulp of air, he said something once more, but I couldn't comprehend it over the white light and rushing sound that had over taken my eyes and ears. I lifted my hips seeking the friction I needed so badly and Dimitri began to slowly rock in and out of me. I felt as my body began to tighten under him again, winding up and then beginning to fall apart again under his touch. His pace quickened until I felt as if the world was about to implode around me. His name rushed from between my teeth as my body jerked and the muscles in my core began to tighten around him, pulling and milking him. The world shattered around me in a roar as my vision was once again taken over by exploding bright lights. His own cry of my name filled the room as his body slumped over me.

After catching our breath, Dimitri somehow was able to bring the covers from beneath us to settle over us. Snuggling into his side, I fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

When Spirit Shows Its Thorns

Chapter 10

I found myself relaxing on a blanket at one of my more favorite parks at Court. As the sun warmed my skin, I took in the beauty surrounding me. My eyes settled on Adrian as he perched on the blanket, watching me with a knowing look. "You slept with him." He took a sip of his wine. "I suppose that should answer my question, but I have to ask anyways. Did you give any thought to my offer?"

I pursed my lips and scowled at him in vexation. Adrian's game was already ruining one of the best nights of my life. "Adrian, I will always choose him. I care for you, but there could never be anything more than friendship between us."

"That's where you're wrong, Rose."

"Give it up Adrian." My temper was at snapping point. "I will never want you in that way. You need to wake up. Why do you think I never went further than a few chaste kisses? Even subconsciously I was choosing his memory over you. You are the one who has built me up in your mind. I cannot be who, what you want me to be. There will never be a you and I. I kept my word to you. I did give you a chance, but even then you never could hold up to the memory of Dimitri. Now that he is back, I have no intention of ever letting him go again."

"There you have it Rose. You won't let go of him. Did you just blow off everything I had said? What are you going to do in another year or two when you will not be enough for him?" He interrupted my tirade.

"Look, I spoke with Dimitri. He knows what we talked about and I know he will be happy with whatever life we will have. We both will be happy as long as we are together. He feels as I do, Adrian. Children or not, all we want in life is to be together. The rest will work itself out."

"You will regret this one day." He spat at me. His face showed his hurt and disappointment in my choice. "Don't think I will be there to help pick up the pieces of your heart when he breaks it again either."

"I don't expect to have my heart broken ever again." I countered, frankly. "Now leave me alone to my own dreams Adrian."

"As you wish, Rose, I won't bother you ever again." He said as the dream began to fade away.

"Adrian, wait." I called out. The dream began to rematerialize. "How are things going at Court? Are they still looking for us?"

"Only you would have the audacity to stomp my heart into a bloody mess and then ask me if it is safe for the man responsible to return to Court." Adrian's laugh was near maniacal. Then shaking his head at me, the dream turned to blackness and I heard his voice floated through my head. "I wouldn't care if you could ever return to Court again, but I know that if you cannot return, neither will Lissa. I will help you with this, but not out of any kindness to you, but for her sake. Goodbye Rose."

I startled awake as the last steely note grounded its way through my brain. Dimitri lay sleeping by my side, and shaking the spirit dream from my thoughts, I returned to his embrace, letting his warmth lull me back to sleep.

Just as I felt my body begin to give in to sleep, Lissa's screams permeated our room, sending Dimitri and I both scrambling into our clothing and running down the hall towards the shrill cries. Dimitri tossed open her door, readying to protect the two Moroi that were inside the room beyond it. Christian was trying to grasp Lissa's wreathing body to calm her. I could feel the darkness that had surrounding her. Her screams growing louder as the darkness built. "She's having a nightmare." Christian called out to us. "I've never seen them so bad." His voice dropping in volume with each spoken word, he tried to pin Lissa against him to slow her thrashing. I ran to bed and wrapped my arms around her as best as I could. Moroi lacked the strength of a Dhampir, but her uncontrolled movements made it hard to get too close to her. Draining the darkness completely from her, I felt her body still and her breathing become less labored. I could feel the anger building that always came when I pulled the darkness from her, but ignored it as I saw her eyes fluttering open.

"Oh God, it was so horrible." She said blinking as she sat up. "She was so angry and hurt. I was trapped in the dream and I was so scared I forgot how to get out. I know that I shouldn't have been practicing, but I wanted to be able to use Spirit Dreams to see what was going on at Court. I was only trying to enter dreams unnoticed and watch what others were thinking. She's going to kill you, Rose. She wants you to suffer. I couldn't escape. It was so horrible being trapped there, watching her dream of torturing and killing you." Lissa began rambling about the dream. Dimitri was now beside me pulling me into a protective hold against his chest. Much like a mother would do a hurt child. My parents and several Guardians filled the room. The Guardians stood still with no expression, but both of my parents looked on with fear as they took in Lissa's dream.

Lissa was crying against Christian's chest, no longer speaking. I tried to coax her into telling me who this new threat was, but no reply was uttered to my pleas. I finally gave up, deciding that she needed to rest. We would all get more answers once the sun had set and everyone had gotten some sleep.

Dimitri carried me back to our bed, followed by two Guardians. Abe had decided that until we got the answers we needed, I would always have at least two Guardians protecting me. I tried to tell him that I would be fine with Dimitri by my side. We would only be sleeping for another few hours at most.

The Guardians stopped inside my sitting room, one taking post at the door leading to the hall, the other at the doors leading to the balcony. At least they didn't intend to stay watch beside my bed. That would have been a little too creepy.

I was frightened as to what may have happened in the dream that Lissa had so innocently invaded, but once tucked inside Dimitri's safe embrace, the world faded away leaving me to finally sleep until the sun was casting its last rays of light upon the earth.

 _Another short chapter, but I am as exhausted as Rose is in the story at this point. I still have so much of this story floating in my head, but I feel that I cannot finish another chapter tonight. Five chapters in one day was a way more than I ever thought possible. I am off to bed so I won't be extra grumpy at work tomorrow. Before I go, I would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites you have bestowed upon this story. Swimming, you have especially been a great encouragement. Your words of wisdom truly inspired me to go outside my box._

 _Until Next Time,_

 _Rea_


	11. Chapter 11

When Spirit Shows Its Thorns

Chapter 11

My eyes opened to Dimitri's staring into them. "Scared I might to turn into a pumpkin or something, Comrade?"

His eyebrow lifted and he gave me a half grin. "You wouldn't make a pretty pumpkin with that scowl on your face, Roza." His voice was still scratchy with sleep. I couldn't help the smile that formed as he leaned forward to kiss me good morning. "Lissa," I mumbled against his lips as last night's events came back and sat up. Tossing my feet over the edge of the bed, I began to stand when I was pulled into her head.

"Where are you, Lis?" I muttered. I knew it couldn't be in the house. The sound wasn't right. Lissa was scared, not in a dangerous scared, more like a- a getting caught way. She was also kissing Christian. Not this again! I thought, but as they pulled away from one another I could start to make out the room. No, not a room exactly- what in the hell was she doing? "What in Vlad is she doing?!" I gritted out as I came out of the vision.

Dimitri seeing that I wasn't with myself, had slid across the bed and had straddled my legs in his. His arms held me tightly against his chest. "Is she okay, Rose?"

"Yes. No. How could she do something so stupid? She doesn't have a single Guardian with her!" I jumped from the bed, sliding my feet into my shoes.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Dimitri was also standing, placing his stakes back into his slept rumpled clothing.

"Lissa and Christian are flying off somewhere! She left, without a single Guardian to protect her, at that!" I was growing more irritated with each second. "Why would she be so stupid?" I was already marching out of my rooms and down the hallway, Dimitri right at my side. I tossed her bedroom door open and marched to the center of the room. Glancing around I saw the note that was perched upon her pillows. Only Lissa would make up a bed before she ran away.

In three strides, I snatched the note up, read it:

 _Rose_

 _Please don't be angry._

 _I have to fix this._

 _Christian and I will be just fine._

 _We will go straight to Court._

 _No need to worry_

 _Lissa_

I crammed the note into Dimitri's waiting hand as I rushed past him and back into our room. I grabbed my duffle bag from the closet intent on tracking her down and dragging her back. As I started to step into the hallway, I smacked into a wall of muscle. "Don't you think we need to find out where they are first?" Dimitri asked.

"I don't need to know where they are, I know where they are going." I stressed.

"Do you honestly think I am going to let you out of this house knowing that someone wants you dead, Roza?"

It's Lissa, Comrade, she comes first."

"Not this time Rose. Use the bond; find out which airport they are going to next. You know Abe can send Guardians to intercept them before they ever reach court."

"I have to protect her, Dimitri. They are our friends and our charges, _They Come First._ " I reiterated.

"I know that, Rose, but I cannot allow you to go back to Court. We do not know what threat you, yourself face. Use the bond; find out what their plan is, and if it makes you feel better, I will go to them. I will protect them.

"You can't go. I most likely won't be able to catch them until they reach Court. You won't be able to even reach the gates before they capture you. They want you dead as well, Dimitri." I didn't realize that with each syllable my voice rose higher and higher.

"You're not going." Dimitri's voice rose to meet mine in volume.

"Well you most certainly aren't going either." I screeched as I jabbed my finger into his chest with each word." We stood toe to toe in the doorway staring at one another.

"What has prompted the two of you to scream the walls down, may I ask?" I heard my father's voice cut through the silence that had taken over the argument. I looked beneath Dimitri's arm to see my parents standing in the hall directly behind him. Dimitri dropped his arm and turned sideways, leaning his back against the door frame. Neither of is answered. My mother raised her eyebrows at me her face asked the question before it ever left her mouth.

"I believe your father asked you a question, Rosemarie, and I kind of want to know the answer myself. Or, would you like to explain why I was dragged out of bed from your yelling, Dimitri?" Her Guardian mask dropped for the time being as she sent a look that promised death if he had done something to hurt me.

"Stop it, Mom. It isn't his fault." I cleared my throat. "Lissa and Christian have run off to Court sometime during the last few hours and Dimitri refuses to let me go back." My parents both raised their eyebrows, but stayed silent. "He won't even make it to the gates before they kill him, it has to be me, and he doesn't believe that I am smart or capable enough to take care of myself."

Dimitri snorted at my last comment. Then looking me in the eye, gasped out, "Roza, I never said"

"You implied it." I spat back, interrupting him before he could finish.

"Don't make this about something it isn't, Rose. I never doubted your intelligence or you capabilities. They both are very sound, but I" His voice a couple decibels lower than mine had been.

"If I am capable and soundly intelligent, then why are you fighting me on this?" I hissed, tossing his words back at him.

"Because Roza, you are walking into a threat you don't know all of the details of."

"How is that any different than every time we walk outside of the wards?"

"We anticipate those attacks, we expect them."

"Then I know to expect that someone out there wants me dead. The only difference in this situation is that it is someone that isn't Strigoi."

"We don't know who, though Rose. It could be anyone at this point. What if it is someone you trust? They will be able to get around any safeguards you put around yourself, all because you trust them." His voice had grown flat.

"I have dealt with that too, or are you forget….."

"Enough!" My mother's single word cut the argument off and I turned to look at her, not believing I had forgotten my parents were standing just a couple feet from us. It went unnoticed that Dimitri never looked away from me. "I am going to go get dressed and then we will all sit down and talk this out, until then, don't do anything stupid or rash, either of you." She turned and walking quickly to her room, my father right behind her.

Dimitri bent his knees, bringing his face even with mine. "I am not letting you past this door, Rose. You might as well just go sit down and wait for your parents to return." Knowing I had lost the battle, I retired to one of the couches in my sitting room. I would concede this round to Dimitri, but if he thought he had won the war, he was just being a little too cocky of himself.

After a couple of minutes, he walked over and sat beside me. "Rose," he began and reached towards me.

"Not now Dimitri." I said as his thumb swiped the tear that was falling down my cheek.

"I'm scared for them too Roza, but for right now they are in a plane. We can't reach them there." His words had softened and no longer held an angry edge to them. "You know Lissa wouldn't have run off without you for good reason. Just sit tight, watch her through the bond, and find out what is going on. Call Eddie; tell him she is on her way back. He will probably be able to reach her before we could. She may have already called him, for all we know."

Pulling me into his lap, Dimitri laid a small kiss on the top of my head. "There is a lot we can do to make sure she stays safe, Roza. We don't need to run out of here halfcocked when your life is in danger. Lissa will be okay for now. She has Christian on her side and you know he won't hesitate to use fire if Lissa's life was endangered." He paused, allowing his words to sink in. "If it helps any, I will sit and hold you awhile; you can use the bond to keep an eye on her."

I nodded against his chest and closed my eyes. Taking a quick peep into Lissa's head, I saw they were still in flight. Leaving her mind, I dug out my phone and sent a quick text to Eddie.

 _Lissa heading back to Court. Contact her. Find her. Keep her safe. Will join you soon._

"See that wasn't so hard." Dimitri murmured. A quick knock sounded on the door, followed by my parents' slow entrance.

"I see that things have calmed down a bit." My father noted as they took a seat on the only other couch in the room. "Did you two work things out, then?"

"For now," I replied.

"Can we get a clear detail as to what is going on?" My mother asked again. Taking a deep breath I repeated all that I had been able to gather about why Lissa and Christian had taken off to Court. She and my father both took in each detail, never interrupting.

My mother asked a few questions when I was through with my explanation about what I wanted to do now that I had calmed down enough to think up a logical plan. Abe was seating in deep thought as he twisted part of his beard. He really did look like a Moroi mobster in that moment. Throwing his head back slightly, his hand waved through the air before settling back into his lap.

"Yes, Yes, I got it. Neither of you will go to Court." I jumped from Dimitri's lap, ready to argue. "Sit down and listen Rosemarie. You can't shut an idea down if you have not heard it." I slanted my eyes at him, but did as I was told. "Your mother and I will return to Court. I think a week of shopping is due for you, Janine, since you are on leave. While there, I will root around and get my own answers. Janine, do you think that if I took along a dozen or so Guardians would look conspicuous?"

"Why would you need a dozen Guardians?" I asked my father in disbelief.

"Why, not at all, Abe. You are known for being a bit eccentric." My mother giggled at the same time.

"Rose, I do not need a dozen Guardians, but I think Lissa and Christian could benefit from being guarded heavier than usual at this time, don't you?"

"What would Dimitri do? Sit here and just let everyone else protect them? If that is what you think-"

"That is exactly what I think needs the happen." He cut me off.

"Dimitri?" My mother was searching for what he thought of Abe's atrocious plan.

"I think it could work, Janine. Rose refuses to allow me to go, just as I refuse to allow her. Lissa and Christian would be more heavily guarded than the Queen. Rose can still access Lissa through the bond and can help from a distance if needed. If everything else fails, we can always join you at Court at a later date."

"You'll have to hogtie me to this couch if you think I am going to stay behind, Comrade." I challenged. A glint crossed his face and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't even think about it or I will-"

"No worries about that Roza. If I was to ever tie you up, it would be to our beds while I dine on your-." He whispered in my ear. The clearing of a throat brought my attention back to the other occupants in the room. "As, I was saying, I think the plan is a sound one, Janine." Dimitri finished, looking a little pink around the ears. I stood holding my breath and blinking at Dimitri with shock. The idea was not lost to me though.

"Rose, are you okay?" I heard my father ask. "Why Janine she turns the same shade of purple that you do when-"

"Hush Ibrahim!" my mother warned hastily. "I think we are done here for now. We will, uh, we are going to get ready to leave. We'll notify you before we go." My mother stammered as she pulled my father from the room.

"I see you have discovered the secret in how to shut up a Hathaway woman, Belikov. Use it wisely, son. Rose has her mother's temperament and it will come back to bite you in the ass." Abe laughed before closing the door behind him. I only had one thought. EEW!


	12. Chapter 12

When Spirit Shows Its Thorns

Chapter 12

Coming out of my stupor, I fisted my hand against Dimitri's chest. "That was a blow below the belt, Comrade." My voice husky from the semi aroused state his words had left me. "You play dirty."

Raising his eyebrow, unapologetically, he jerked my body even closer to his. I could now feel exactly how turned on Dimitri was. "What can I say Milaya, even in anger you are a beautiful creature."

"I'm still angry with you and if you think pretty words are all it's going to take to make me forget just how mad I am, you don't know me at all." I was pushing against his chest, trying to put a little bit of space between us. I still had plenty to say to him, but I was losing the willpower as my body was becoming more and more aware of his.

Dimitri's fingers dug into my hips, keeping me anchored against him. "If you could see yourself through my eyes, Roza," he said as he began to trail kisses from my ear and down my neck. "The fire in your eyes, the way your body flushes, here." His tongue swiped across my throat just at my collar bone. He trailed a hand up my side and bringing it to rest on my breast, caressing it through my clothing. "The way your breath pulls my attention to the rising and falling of your chest. I can picture how your breasts swayed beneath me as your body would rise to meet mine, thrust for thrust." He nipped at the hollow of my neck. "It is you, Milaya, who doesn't fight fair," His breathy words, once more cooling my skin.

I moaned into hair. "Dimitri," his name left my lips in a husky sigh and I felt my body give into him. His lips crashed against mine as he guided us back down onto the couch, me straddling his hips. My hands came up to frame his face as I stared into his eyes. In that moment everything had stilled and I drank in the promises that were held in their dark brown depths.

The obnoxious ringing of my phone pulled us both out of moment, leaving Dimitri swearing in Russian, and I scrambled from his lap to answer the call.

"Hey Eddie," I said with a shaky voice.

"Oh, did I call at a bad time?" He asked.

"Oh, no, not all," I wasn't about to have a tell-all of what he had really interrupted. Personally I wanted nothing more than to strangle him at the moment. "I take it you got my message."

"Yeah, I spoke with Lissa. They will be arriving in Ontario in about four hours; she'll have a two hour layover before her flight into Philadelphia. Instead of waiting for her to reach the States, we're on our way to catch a flight into Canada. We will intercept them there and fly back with them."

"Who are we, Eddie?"

"Oh Adrian and I," He replied sheepishly. I guess he knew that Adrian and I had split up.

"Just keep them safe and hidden. My parents are coming along with extra Guardians. They'll probably be leaving pretty soon and should be there by this time tomorrow at the latest." I updated on what I could from my end.

"Rose, I have to ask because she wouldn't say much; do you know why she and Christian would just take off on their own? Is someone trying to hurt her again?"

"Apparently someone wants me dead this time. Lis took off before I could get any answers. I am hoping to figure it out through the bond. If nothing else, maybe she will tell you what's going on once you meet up with them."

"Will this always be your guy's stories?" He asked. I could visualize him rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Someone gets threatened then one or both of you run away." I didn't even respond because coming to think of it, it was kind of a repeating factor in our lives. "Well, listen, we are coming up on the airport now, I'll give you a call as soon as I can."

"That'll be great Eddie. Talk to you later." I ended the call and set my phone down on the table, just as my parents returned, giving their goodbyes. I blew out an angry breath as the door closed behind them. I hated being so useless.

"Don't be too angry with them." Dimitri's voice stopped my thoughts of stowing away on the plane.

"I'm not just mad right now, I don't like feeling unneeded. It isn't right, Dimitri. She is my charge. I am her Dhampir. She shouldn't be running off to protect me. I should be running off to protect her." My voice broke. "She is the closest thing to a sister I have and I can't lose her."

"I know, and I think she feels the same way about you." His voice was soft and comforting as he came to stand behind me, lightly tugging on my hair. "Plus, I need you, Roza. "

"I need you too. Just having you nearby keeps me grounded. You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too, Roza." He said as he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "How about a nice bath? You can relax while you keep an eye on Lissa."

"The only way that could get better is if you joined me during the bath." I smiled at him

"I imagine that could be arranged." He chuckled as he walked towards the bathroom.

"This is frustrating. She isn't talking about the Spirit Dream, only catching him up on things from before we arrived here." I told Dimitri as I reclined against his chest.

"Give her a few moments, maybe she will go into detail. Are they still in the hotel room?"

"Yes. Eddie convinced her to wait for my parents before going to Court." I was a little proud of Eddie for that.

"It's a good plan. They have, what, another 10 hours before your parents get there?" he asked.

"Something like that. Oh, she is telling him about the house." I said as I slipped into her head again. I reclined my head back, closing my eyes as I listened in to the conversation between my friends. "Dimitri, its Tasha!" I screamed as the connection dropped from the shock of Lissa's memories.

"What is Tasha?" He asked, concerned.

"Tasha wants me dead. She wants me worse than dead."

"What do you mean Rose? Why?" His hands grabbing my upper arms and turning me to face him, his eyes searched my face.

"She wants me to suffer because you didn't take her offer. She wants to inflict the pain she feels on me and thinks that if I am dead, you will choose her."

"Why would she want that? She is a family friend. Doesn't she realize that by hurting you, she would hurt me?" his voice full of disbelief.

"She would do anything if it meant she could have you. Lissa went with Christian so he could try to talk some sense into Tasha. The Spirit Dream, I saw it in Lissa's mind, Dimitri. I think Tasha has gone insane."

"Are you sure Rose? Tasha has never wanted to hurt anyone. She has always been kind because she knows how it feels to be shunned."

"Dimitri, she has gone insane. She blames me for you being turned Strigoi. She found out that Lissa had restored you and she wants you. She sees me as the only obstacle between you and her being together."

"So she planned to kill you?"

"Not at first," I told him as I took a deep steadying breath. "Her initial plan was to kill the Queen and frame me for it."

"Why would she want to do that?" He looked at me in astonishment.

"Tasha is trying to push for removing the laws that prevent Moroi from using magic to help protect themselves. The Queen is against Moroi fighting alongside their Guardians. She felt it would be a, two birds, one stone type of situation. If Tatiana is dead, then she has a chance at being Queen, but she needs a scape goat to pin the murder on. If she pinned it on me, then that gets me out of the way so she can move in on you. She could be the supportive best friend turned lover."

"There has to be some sort of mistake." He said shaking his head.

"No it's not. Christian was leaving, hoping to go talk some sense into her. Lissa chose to follow him, so she could warn the Queen."

"Rose, are you sure? Treason against a ruling Moroi is the only crime that carries a death sentence for our kind."

"Oh God, what is this going to do to Christian. His parents, and now his Aunt, Dimitri, he is going to lose the only other family he has. This is going to be so hard for them. We need to be there. We should be there for them." My head fell into the curve of his neck and shoulder as tears of frustration began to fall.

"Come on, Roza; let's get you out of here. The water is starting to cool anyways." He said as he gently pulled me from his lap to his side and stepping out of the bath. He wrapped a towel around his waist and leaned over picking me up out of the water. He made quick work of drying us off and then led me into the next room to dress.

"Let's go find some lunch. We both skipped breakfast, and I am feeling a bit famished." He suggested as I pulled a clean t-shirt on.

"Yeah, now that you said something I feel halve starved myself." I gave him a tight smile. Dimitri didn't say anything more, grabbing my hand and leading me down to the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, I was beginning to wonder if you had left with your parents afterall." I heard a feminine voice call out when we walked into the kitchen. Looking around I saw the female Dhampir that had greeted Abe when we first had arrived standing at the stove. "I thought without any Moroi in the house tonight, I would make Pide for lunch. Have you ever had it?"

"Not that I can think of. What is it?" I asked, hoping it wasn't some weird fish or something. I was more of a steak or burger type of girl.

"I think it is most comparable to your American pizza." She smiled. "The bread is shaped like a boat with all the fillings inside. I'm Sidka, by the way."

"Rose and this is Dimitri. Pizza boats sound really good. I'm starving." I said giving her a warm smile.

"I'll have this ready in about ten minutes or so, I'll set the table for the two of you in the meantime." She said as she began to gather dishes from the cabinet."

"Have the other Guardians eaten yet?" I asked. Even with Dimitri near me, Abe's house just felt to massive at times.

"No, I was cooking for them as well. The house is warded, so usually it isn't a problem if we all eat together when there aren't any Moroi around." She explained.

"I understand," I smiled reassuringly to her. "Dimitri and I will join all of you, if that is okay."

Sidka looked a bit uncomfortable but nodded. I was pretty sure Abe had probably left instructions that Dimitri and I were to be treated with the same respect as a Moroi. "The Guardians eat in the room through the door on the right." She pointed to a door about six feet from where I was standing. "If you want to go on through, I will have the Pide out in a few more minutes. There are probably a few off duty Guardians already gathering in there."

"Thank you." Dimitri said as he took my hand and led me to the Guardian's dining room. Although surprised, they took in Dimitri and my presence good naturedly. Lunch was filled with light conversation that eased both of our moods.

 _I really wasn't too happy with what I had posted last night. I had written half of it before leaving for work and by the time I got home, I probably should have realized I was too tired and in too bad of a mood to have attempted to finish the chapter. I am stubborn though and decided to attempt writing and cooking dinner at the same time so I could get something posted and get into to bed. I learned three lessons:_

 _1)_ _1)_ _Make sure you post the edited version of a chapter and not a bunch of drabble_

 _2)_ _2)_ _Don't write when tired and distracted_

 _3)_ _3)_ _Don't cook when tired and distracted_

 _They both kind of flopped…._


	13. Chapter 13

When Spirit Shows Its Thorns

Chapter 13

"Lil Dhampir," I heard his voice ring through my head but I could not see him. "Lil Dhampir." I heard again.

"Adrian, stop play around and tell me what you want. I'm not in the mood for games." I gritted towards the trees that surrounded the meadow I found myself standing in.

"I'm right behind you, Rose." His voice had become much closer. I spun around to find him lounging against a tree.

"I'm surprised to see you so soon. After, well, everything."

"What can I say? I'm a glutton for punishment." His sarcastic reply came. "Your parents are here. I have to admit, as intimidating as your mother is, your father is just downright scary."

"I've met my father Adrian. Please tell me you didn't interrupt my sleep just to tell me that my father is scary and get to the point. Why are you really here?" I was getting irritated with him already.

"We are going back to Court. Aunt Tati is going to call an open council meeting to discuss Dhampir and Moroi rolls. It's a ruse to get Natasha to show her face. If she is unhinged enough to make a threat in the open then she can be arrested and this can all end. Aunt Tati also said to extend an invitation for you and the cradle robber to join her at Court in a few days. She gives her promise that no harm will be done to either of you."

"Adrian, we already know that Tasha wants the Queen dead, isn't that enough to arrest her?" I asked.

"Apparently no one can be held accountable for their dreams. Not everyone will enact their dreams, so she will have to make a verbal or physical threat before the Council will do anything."

"I understand." I mumbled. "I take it that the Queen's invitation is more of a summoning than an actual invitation?" I questioned, putting more bravado into my voice.

"Of course," Adrian scoffed at me. "She has a lot of questions for you and the Cradle Robber." He said as he started to fade into the shadows.

"Adrian! Adrian, wait!" I yelled. He became more focused and looked at me expectantly, so I hurriedly asked him on last question. "When is the Council meeting?"

"In four days. Aunt Tati wants to speak with you before then. It's time for you to wake up Little Dhampir." With that the dream faded and my eyes fluttered opened. Dimitri was staring down at me with a look of concern. I patted his hand that lay on my stomach and gave him a small smile to let him know I was ok. My thoughts were still muddled from the dream and I needed to work out how to explain it to him.

"You were yelling Adrian's name. Was it another Spirit Dream?" He asked softly. I nodded and rose to sit up against the head board, snuggling into the crook of his arm.

"The Queen is summoning us to Court." I told him as my eyes settled on the windows across the room. I knew this wasn't going to go well.

"She will have to understand that we can't just go waltzing back there. Not until your parents or our friends let us know that the threat against you is nonexistent." He cupped my chin in is fingers and brought my gaze to his.

"Lissa's Spirit Dream isn't enough to lock Tasha up. The Queen is going to hold an open Council meeting about the roles that Moroi should have in fighting Strigoi to draw her out. She is hoping she will lose her cool and make a verbal threat. Queen Tatiana wants to talk to us before the meeting. She has promised that no harm will come to either of us."

"Roza-"He began.

"Just listen to me for a minute, please?" I asked. He paused and begrudgingly nodded at me. "I think we will be okay. We have the Queen's word that we will be safe from her people. My parents and our friends will help keep us safe. The only threat will be Tasha. We should be able to handle her."

"I don't know. You're asking me to willingly place you in harm's way, Rose."

"We're Guardians, Dimitri, we are not meant to shrug away from danger. We are meant to face it head on and destroy it. We can't hide away in Abe's house forever. We have a duty to uphold. I mean come on, I am Rose Hathaway; what do you think this is doing to my reputation, Comrade?"

Dimitri chuckled at my exuberance and pulled me tighter against him. "I don't like hiding either, you know. If we go back though, we need a plan."

"So we are going back, then?" I asked hesitantly. Now that he was beginning to cave to me, I was starting to have my own doubts on how just safe Dimitri would be. Just because the Queen had promised that no harm would come to us, it didn't mean that she didn't have something else planned.

"If and only, if we get a good plan in place to keep you from getting hurt."

"Me, I think we have to worry more about you. We know who and what is the threat against me. We have no idea what they have planned for you at Court."

"Call your parents Rose." He told me as he gave me a defeated smile. Well that wasn't has hard as I expected it to be. Dimitri climbed out of bed and began getting dressed while I dialed my mother.

"Rose, can I do anything to help?" Dimitri said as I wriggled uncomfortably in the seat next to him. I was bored, hungry, and trapped on another airplane. I turned sideways in my seat, bringing my legs to rest in his lap. He gently untucked his book from under them, closed it, and put it in the pocket of his duster.

"I need more to eat than peanuts and I'm bored." I sighed as he began to rub circles on my calves. "That feels good."

"I have an extra book if you want to read." He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes at him and sighed again. "Okay so no to the book. Can I get you something else?"

"No, I think I might lay here a bit and enjoy your fingers." I felt the circular motions on my leg falter then press slightly harder. Closing my eyes and moaning as he hit a tense spot in the muscle. "That feels really good."

I woke up a while later with Dimitri's jacket covering me up. His book was perched on top of my legs, but his head was tilted back as he slept. He looked so peaceful. I didn't want to move, but I really needed to visit the powder room. Sitting up, I moved his book and carefully pulled my legs from his lap. Standing up I folded his duster over the end of the couch.

On my way back I grabbed a bottle of water and looked around the plane. Four Guardians had joined us for our trip back to the States and they all had drifted off. Not wanting to disturb anyone I walked back over to the couch and laid down, this time placing my head on Dimitri's lap. I felt his hand weave its way into my hair and looked up. He was looking down at me smiling. "Hi." I whispered up to him. Bringing his arm around me, he pulled me so I was sitting sideways in his lap.

"Hi" he whispered back as his lips gently possessed mine. A few more chaste kisses later, I found myself tucked into his side. "Want me to read to you, Milaya?" He asked reaching for his book. He settled the book in his lap and found his place then leaned his head against mine. Lifting the book up so he could read from the new angle, he quietly began to read. We spent the rest of the flight snuggled together as he gently spoke the words of the book so only we could hear them. I don't remember ever finding a book so interesting in my life.

Arriving at the airport we traded from the airplane to a private helicopter and began the final fifteen minute flight to Court. I was beginning to feel exponentially nervous so I closed my eyes and checked through Lissa's mind to see what the others were doing. They were gathering in her suite, getting ready to meet us when we landed. Deciding that everything seemed to be well enough with them I watched out the window, lost in my own thoughts.

 _I know there wasn't much 'movement' with this chapter, but it is needed to reach the next part of the story. Saturday will be a family day for me and mine since no one has work or school this weekend, but I will begin writing Chapter 14 on Sunday. Until then, thank you for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews this story is receiving. You guys are just awesome!_


	14. Chapter 14

When Spirit Shows Its Thorns

Chapter 14

We were met at the landing strip by not only my parents and friends, along with their Guardians, but also several Court Guardians and the Queen's advisor. If it wasn't for the fact that this could end badly for Dimitri, me, or both of us, it would have been quite the welcoming party.

We exited the plane with two Guardians in front of us and two behind us. My father joined my side opposite of Dimitri and my mother walked directly behind him. Looking around, I saw that the extra Guardians Abe had brought with him had enclosed our small group on the sides. I was essentially marched to the Queen's advisor amidst a small army of Guardians.

"The Queen will meet with you inside the Chapel in twenty minutes." The advisor told us before she turned and took her leave along with two Guardians. The rest stayed behind, following our group to half a dozen vehicles.

Our small parade caused many to stop and stare on at us as we made our way to Abe's house at Court. The two story town house did not exactly scream Abe at all. It matched well with the other houses in the neighborhood in shape and color. The exterior was a rosewood blend brick lay with white trim, lined with well-manicured shrubbery. The interior was a blend of beiges, tans, and whites. Although not a small house by any means, the color scheme seemed to open the rooms up making them look airy and sophisticated.

Between nineteen Dhampir and three Moroi, we filled the house beyond full. Upon realizing on the short tour of the house I realized between the basement and two upper floors the house hosted a total of ten bedrooms and six full and a single half bath, it made a little more sense. Claiming the lone master suite on the second story, Dimitri and I sat our bags down at the foot of the bed and returned downstairs to head to the chapel.

It didn't dawn to me until we walked inside to see the Queen, her personal Guardians, and the Council that the reason for meeting in the chapel was to test our claims that Dimitri was no longer Strigoi. Strigoi could not enter holy grounds and if Dimitri could enter Queen Tatiana and the Council would be safe with her Guardians. If he could not enter, they would still be safe from Strigoi.

"Guardian Belikov, Rose, it is so nice of you to agree to meet with me today." Queen Tatiana's sweet sing song voice greeted us. "I am so happy to see that Spirit once again has blessed us with such an astonishing miracle."

"It is one that I am happy to have happened, Your Majesty." Dimitri told her has he looked down at me adoringly. With the polite greetings over, the Queen, the priest, and a few doctors asked round after round of questions. We must have told the story of how he was turned Strigoi, of me hunting him, and of how he was restored dozens of times. Each time would be followed by more questions. On and on it went until my voice grew tired and hoarse. Dimitri wasn't faring much better from his side of the chapel either. After what felt like the longest two hours of interrogation in my life, the Queen asked us to stop outside while she conferred with the Council and the others.

We waited outside for another hour. The sun was setting and the air was chilling. I was cold and hungry and beginning to drift off against Dimitri's shoulder when the church doors opened and the Queen and her followers exited. The Guardians surrounding us fanned out to allow them through.

"Guardian Belikov, I see that you are no threat to anyone Moroi or otherwise and you will be reassigned to a Charge as soon as we can get a few pressing matters taken care of. Vasilissa has been very adamant about your cause and I am sure she will be overjoyed with the news. She sadly has been assigned Guardians already, so I cannot release you to your previous Charge. I do hope you understand." The Queen stated. "Will we have the pleasure of your company at the Council Meeting tomorrow evening? I would love to see you both there."

We both supplied her with an appropriate acknowledgement that we would be there. She had in her own way made the request and invitation that could not be turned down. The Queen took her leave bidding us to enjoy our time at Court.

"Roza, let's go find some breakfast." Dimitri said as he took my hand and led me to the car. Back at the townhouse, Dimitri and I both filled our plate with pancakes, sausages, bacon, eggs, and home fries. Inhaling our first plate, we each grabbed a second one and slowly ate as we retold of what had happened at the chapel.

"Rose, Christian and I were thinking of asking if Dimitri could be his Guardian. We have a meeting set up after the Council meeting with the Queen so Christian can request him directly. Adrian is going to plead with her also. The Queen dotes on Adrian for some reason, so he is fairly sure that because of him supporting the request, it will surely be granted." Lissa said when I had finished. Dimitri and I looked between one another, silently waging the idea in our minds. After a few moments I saw that Dimitri seemed comfortable and a bit happy with the idea so I gave him one of my biggest smiles. It answered our biggest worry of how we could stay close, but with separate Charges. Without a single word, we had both agreed and Dimitri expressed his approval and acceptance of it to them.

Breakfast was soon over and I was itching to do something. I had been cramped up indoors or in a plane for too many days now. "I am so tired of having to look at walls." I uttered out loud. My father scoffed and my mother gave me an odd look. "What? I have seen nothing but the inside of airplanes and houses for days now. I need to move around a bit more. All this sitting and lying about has me feeling achy." I defended myself to them.

"Rose, your life is still in danger. You can't go prancing about Court without a care." Abe said.

"I wasn't thinking of 'prancing around Court', I was leaning more towards going to a gym." I told him.

"A gym would be nice. I'm starting to feel a little stiff myself." Dimitri supplied. We were used to being active. The ability to just sit around wasn't often granted to Guardians. If I was beginning to feel antsy and closed in, Dimitri must be feeling just as bad, if not worse.

"Well luck is on our side then. We have a gym in the basement." Abe smiled at us. Well that is no help. I needed some time to work my body, but I was hoping to get away from all the chaos that came with having such a full house. "Before you balk at the idea Rose, it is just until Natasha has been neutralized as a threat. I am sure she will stumble in the next day or two and then you can go about your merry way." He told me.

"I agree with him Roza. It really doesn't matter where the gym is located. Come on, we can spar after we work our muscles out some." Dimitri whispered in my ear. I gave in, knowing I couldn't win a fight against everyone on the issue and we went in search of the gym.

We found it at the back of the basement. They gym wasn't as small as I expected. A few weight benches and treadmills lined the far back wall to the right of a door. To the left were a handful of practice dummies. The mats looked in great condition. Someone had even added lines and a sparing ring to them. Dimitri and I settled on the mats to begin stretching our muscles out, taking turns in helping one another stretch our hamstrings. We ran a few sets of lines before quickly moving on to the weight benches and then hitting the treadmills. We didn't talk much, sinking into a comfortable silence as we got ourselves ready for a sparring match.

"Water break and then we can spar?" I asked as I shut off my treadmill. Dimitri agreed. I drank down half my water and then pulled off my sweat pants and tank top, leaving myself in spandex shorts and a sports bra. The twenty-five minutes we had spent in the gym had already heated my skin and I was beginning to perspire. I probably should have rid myself of my outer clothing before running the treadmill as Dimitri had.

Forgoing the practice stakes we settled for tapping each other over the chest as a sign for a kill shot and took our places inside the sparing ring. We circled one another. It had been so long since we had sparred against one another. We circled one another one more time and I took the initiative to do a quick 1-2-jab, leading with my right hand. Dimitri quickly blocked, grabbing my left wrist and spinning me further away from him as he brought his leg up towards my left hip. With my wrist still in his grasp, I couldn't effectively block the hit and it sent me stumbling back a few paces. I didn't fall or go out of bounds, but it did cause him to lose his grip on me.

Dimitri just quirked an eyebrow at me and needless to say that set me off. I was able to throw myself fully into the match and back and forth we went. Block for block and blow for blow, we met one another over and over again. I worked my way closer and closer to him. Dimitri was tall and with that came a long reach for his kicks and jabs. The closer I stayed to him, the better I could use my speed against him. I found myself in perfect distance and feigned a jab, but instead brought my leg up, hooking him behind the knee. This sent him off balance and with a quick second kick to his shoulder I sent him spiraling towards the mat. He hands grabbed my waist though and as he fell, he pulled me down with him, twisting so I fell beneath him. I knew if he pinned me, it was over. With a few expletive words my back hit the mats and with Dimitri covering all of me. Locking eyes, the fight left me of as my desire took over. Dimitri crashed his lips to mine. His hands left my waist and taking my wrists he began to pull my arms above my head.

I nearly missed what he was trying to do. He knew my weakness for him and he was using it against me. Pulling my wrist away from his grasp and narrowing my eyes at him, I fought to take control. It was not an easy task. Finally succeeding I slammed my hands down on his chest as I leaned in placing my lips close to his and whispered, "Dead." Dimitri lifted his head up and crashed our lips together once again, flipping us back over so he was the one in control.

I vaguely heard the gym door open, a mumbled 'sorry', and the door slam shut again. Dimitri lifted away from me, looking back at the door. I followed his gaze with mine and then let out a low raspy chuckle. "Let's hit the shower, Roza." He growled at me. Standing up, he assisted me off the mats. Keeping my hand in his, we darted out of the gym and through the house towards our bedroom. I didn't miss the startled looks of those we had ran past or the knowing look on Lissa's face as we passed her in the upstairs hallway.

The door had no sooner closed and locked behind us that Dimitri had me pinned against it, our mouths devouring one another. He slid me up the door and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips left mine and traveled to my ear and down my neck. I looped my arms around his neck and shoulders holding him in place when he grazed the sweet spot where my shoulders and throat met.

Dimitri spun us away from the door and after a few swift paces, dropped me onto the bed. His hands instantly roamed my by body, as he roughly removed my clothes. He quickly rid himself of his pants and boxer briefs and once again attacked my body with his hands and mouth. As he suckled one of my hardened nipples into his mouth, pinching the other with his hand in the process, my hips bucked and the smooth head of his cock teased my clit. I deep and throaty moan escaped my lips at the friction. Dimitri's hand found its way to my clit and he began rubbing circles. The wetness between my legs pooled at my entrance and he slid his fingers down my lower lips and delving them into me at a quick and near punishing pace.

"You're so ready for me, Roza." He groaned against my ear. "Do you trust me, Milaya?" He asked pulling away to look in my eyes. His fingers never ceased their work of my cunt. I gave him a garbled yes and his touch left me, but before I balk against the treasonous loss, Dimitri had flipped me over and pulled me so I was bent over the side of the bed. I felt as he gave my pussy a long leisurely stroke with his cock and then swiftly he filled me to my brim. He felt so deep from this position and I moaned my approval. He reveled in the feeling as well, giving two slow, teasing strokes before beginning to pump faster and faster. I tried to meet his strokes but his hands held my hips in place.

"Oh God, Dimitri," I gasped as I felt my body begin to coil, getting ready to explode beneath him. He slowed his pace grunting a 'not yet my Roza' to me. I hissed and began to writhe under his hands. My body began to relax and enjoy the slower pace. The new rhythm slowly brought my body back up to a tight and ready to burst mess. I couldn't hold on much longer and with three quick, hard thrusts, Dimitri sent me screaming and crashing into a bursting flash of lights and ecstasy. I heard as he called my name out in conjunction with my cry of bliss. Dimitri drooped over and with his chest flush against my back, laid soft kisses along the spine of my neck, his legs giving out beneath him and both of us sinking further into the mattress.

We laid like that until our breaths caught and I could no longer take the weight of him on me. "I think it is time for that shower, Comrade." I babbled against the bed. Dimitri lifted off of me and we both stood, walking to the en-suite bathroom locked in one another's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

When Spirit Shows Its Thorns

Chapter 15

We returned downstairs just in time to join everyone for lunch. Every time Christian caught my eye he would wink at me. Abe kept a grim stare in Dimitri's direction, and my mother would roll her eyes every time our eyes locked. Lissa was no better. She would begin to giggle every time we looked at one another. Poor Eddie just sat silent looking about the faces of the rest of us.

Sighing at the not too subtle staring contest that Dimitri and Abe seemed to have formed, I pushed my near empty plate away from me. "Do you have a problem with Dimitri, Baba?" I asked a little too sweetly. Whatever his mood was, I was hoping to smooth it over with my Turkish word for father. It was the first time I had ever used the phrase. Abe's eyes slightly widened and he glanced my way with a large smile before he narrowed his eyes and returned to his staring match.

"No, no. I was just wondering if Dimitri has ever participated in any hunting of wildlife." Abe said slowly, his mouth twisting into a devious smile. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I have. I provided my family with wild game once I turned twelve." Dimitri deadpanned, never taking his eyes off of Abe. I couldn't believe that of all the times, they chose now to have a pissing contest.

"That must have been a big responsibility at such a young age." My mother said, trying to smooth their ruffled feathers. The atmosphere around the table was growing thicker by the second. Even Christian had stopped his playful winking at me and he and Eddie were glancing back and forth between the two riled males. Lissa was playing with her food, not looking anywhere in particular.

"Great! Perhaps we should take a little time after we settle things here at Court and have a gentleman's weekend at some point." Abe commented as his gaze grew even more intense.

"That would be pleasant." Dimitri gritted out as he visibly swallowed. Abe was starting to get to him, but Dimitri was not one to back down. Great, Dimitri just gave my father permission to drag him off into the wilderness to be used as a personal shooting target.

I sighed loudly and stood from the table. "If you're done trying to threaten my boyfriend, Old Man, I think it is time for you to go find someone else to threaten and exploit." Abe's eyes flew to mine and he gave me a look as if I had wounded him. "Give it up, Abe; I know you are no saint. There isn't any need to try to pretend any different."

Taking Dimitri's hand, I pulled him away from the table, our friends following close behind, and left my mother and Abe to sit gapping and alone. We settled for playing cards in the living room while discussing the upcoming Council and private meeting with the Queen. When we tired of the discussion, Lissa and Christian left off to enjoy some alone time, leaving Eddie, Dimitri, and I alone.

"Lissa needs to use Spirit. She is starting to feel it building up." I said once she was out of earshot. "I think she has been hesitant to use her magic since she had the Spirit Dream."

"I thought you didn't like the way it made you feel when she used it often." Eddie stated as he settle back into the chair he had claimed.

"I don't like it when she uses too much of it. The darkness it leaves behind builds to fast and when I take it from her, it makes me feel so angry." I explained. "She has to use it some though or else Spirit builds and builds up in her and she becomes agitated. If she gets angry or feels threatened she releases it all at once and it makes her really unstable. You weren't there when Jesse and the others," My words dropped off. It wasn't something that I remembered fondly. "She was so angry and filled with so much darkness. I took too much too fast. If it had not been for Dimitri, I would have killed them. I wanted to kill them all." My words ended in a whisper.

Eddie nodded and Dimitri nestled me closer to his side. No one said anything for a long moment. "Is there anything we could do to help her with it?" Eddie asked.

I shook my head. "I really don't know. Adrian seems to be of more help than anyone for her. I don't think he would come over though. He is still really hurt over everything. He promised he would do what he could for Lissa, though, so I don't know. It might be worth a try. I think they help one another with it all." I rambled.

"We have some more time before supper will be served, maybe Adrian could come over before then and we can get it all out of the way." Dimitri said flatly, his face showing he wasn't exactly pleased with the idea of Adrian coming over. I nodded at him, giving him an apologetic look and told them that I would go talk to Lissa about it.

I knocked on Lissa's door and heard Christian call out for me to enter. I sat on the bed beside her and told her my thoughts on how she should use Spirit. She was hesitant at first, but agreed with me. It was starting to feel a bit unbalanced. She also thought that it would go over better if she invited Adrian over instead of me. I left her to make the phone call and went to rejoin Dimitri and Eddie. They were still in the living room, Eddie tuned in to the television and Dimitri sat in the corner of the couch reading his book. "I'm telling you, the book is much better than the movie." I heard Dimitri say, as I walked into the room.

"I have to disagree. Although the movie leaves a lot of the book out, it is more enjoyable to be able to visually see the best parts. You just can't beat a good fight scene." Eddie bantered back.

"I have to agree with him, Comrade." I said. Dimitri patted the couch next to him and walking over; I pushed his leg toward the back of the couch and took a seat between his legs. Leaning my back against his chest, his arm wrapped around my waist as his other set his book on the back of the sofa.

"Rose, I have never seen you open a book since I've known you unless it was to learn something about the bond." Dimitri chuckled into my hair.

"Hey, I read!" I defended myself. Eddie snorted and rolled his eyes. Dimitri chuckled knowingly as he placed a kiss on my head. I blew out a defeated breath and turned my attention to the television. A western, great, that must have been what prompted the book vs movie debate. I watched the movie with little interest while Dimitri perched his book on his knee and began reading again.

"The sunset was spectacular. The sky streaked itself with rose and the region of the sun became an indescribable glory. All my life I have used words, and yet I find times when they are totally inadequate." His voice tickled my ear as he read from the book. "That is how I feel when I look at you, Roza. Words could never do your beauty justice." He continued, his left hand tracing circles on the inside of my thigh. With each word, my skin pimpled to the soft air they brought against my ear and neck. When his tongue traced the edge of my ear, I released a soft moan.

"Really, guys?" Eddie whined from across the room. His eyes had quickly darted in our direction, to dart away just as quickly. "Can't you save it for later?" I felt Dimitri's head turn in his direction. He grunted and giving my neck a swift but soft peck with his lips, he returned to his reading. I giggled and went back to watching the television, but I had even less interest in the movie than before. My mind was wandering to all of the wonderful things I wanted to do with Dimitri behind the closed door of my bedroom.

Before I could suggest another romp in the bed to Dimitri, the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of Adrian. Dimitri worked his way out from behind me and stood to answer the door, his hand ready at his side if he needed his stake. Lissa and Christian joined us as he let Adrian through the door.

Adrian ignored Dimitri, walking past him with a box tucked under his left arm and gave a one armed hug to Lissa in greeting. He looked around her to give Christian a nod. Seeing me sitting on the couch, his lip twitched into a toying smile. "Little Dhampir, I must say blush is a good color on you. Are you excited to see me, darling?" He asked in a snarky but sweet voice as his free hand came to rest over his heart. Dimitri mumbled something Russian under his breath and joined me on the couch again. Adrian just grinned innocently at him and looking back at Lissa, his face relaxed. "Well might as well get this over with."

They gathered in the corner of the living room and he began to pull a few small potted plants from the box. "Since we both struggle with the plants, I thought they would be best. We could go slow, letting out little bits of Spirit at a time." Lissa agreed and I leaned forward to watch. I had not seen them work with plants before. Slowly they worked back and forth with the plants and I felt Lissa's agitation began to slip away. Adrian was keeping a close watch on her aura and deemed that it would be enough. Taking a glance to where Dimitri and I sat, he dramatically brought his hands to cover his eyes. "You two are blinding me. Can't you keep some sort of distance between you?"

"Adrian." I warned. "I know that seeing me with Dimitri must add to all of the hurt I've caused the three of us, but could we drop the dramatics, please?" I asked getting a little peeved with him.

"Rose, I'm not trying to be the sorry loser here, I am talking about how blinding your auras are when the two of you are close to one another. You know how well I can read them. Everyone has a unique aura. Auras are tied to their souls; they fluctuate to a degree depending on how they are feeling, but all the same, there is always the same basic undertone of colors to their auras. When people love one another, it shows. I can see it around them. Each one is different, depending on what level of devotion and feelings they share, but I can always tell. I would have tried to ignore it, save my face and act much braver, except with you…"

"What are you gabbing on about Adrian? Do you even have a point to make with all of this?"

"When you are with Dimitri, your auras are bright enough to rival the sun. I tried to ignore it, Rose, hoping that over time I could win you over. I am saddened that I could never be what you need, I have to admit, and I would never be enough for you. You and Dimitri are soulmates and I could never win a fight against that."

Everyone sat in stunned silence trying to process Adrian's admission. I toiled over my feelings for Dimitri. I knew that I loved him from the very core of myself and would now sacrifice anything and everything to be at his side, but soulmates? I sat staring at Adrian as each thought settled in my mind, ending with the fact that I could never fully live in a world that Dimitri did not exist in. He owned my heart, no, he owned much more than that. He owned my soul.

My face settled with a joyous smile at the conclusion. I wouldn't trade the feeling for anything. With the realization, I felt as if I could fly. I felt nearly invincible. The only thing that could destroy me in this world was if Dimitri was to be suddenly and permanently taken from me.

"That is the only reason I will accept this and step aside willingly. I don't have a chance for anything more than friendship, Rose, and to honest, I should have realized a lot sooner that I never did. I am sorry for any trouble I brought between the two of you. Believe me when I say, I won't try to interfere again." Adrian gave a solemn promise to us both, giving Dimitri a look that said much more. In that look he had made clear that though he was stepping aside, he did not want to see me hurt.

"Thank you." Dimitri's voice was thick with emotion. He must have been as affected as I was. I had no words that came to mind so I smiled at Adrian and clutched Dimitri's hand tightly in mine. Admitting the depth of my feelings for Dimitri left me with one lingering thought, one that Dimitri had questioned and fought with when we first developed feelings for one another. What did this mean for us as Guardians? Where would my devotion lay if ever questioned?

The excerpt from the book that Dimitri read to Rose is from the book 'The Ferguson Rifle" by Louis L'Amour

I will begin typing and editing the next chapter but it may take a little longer than usual, so I won't be posting five chapters this weekend. Unless I am able to get ants in my pants, as they say, and the words just begin flying across the screen in perfect accordance, this will be my last upload for today. I have been building up to Chapter 16 since the beginning. It is one of three pivotal moments that I have had mapped out as a goal since the starting of this story. With that said, I don't want to rush my writing. I promise to not take too overly long in getting it published, but please be patient if it takes a day or two to get there.


	16. Chapter 16

When Spirit Shows Its Thorns

Chapter 16

Adrian stayed for dinner and it was nice to see that Dimitri and he had settled into a polite acceptance of one another over the last hour. I wish I could say the same for him and Abe. Abe did all but ignore Dimitri, while chatting with Adrian as if they were the best of buddies. Dimitri did not outwardly show his feelings, but I could read him so well. He was exasperated with Abe's chummy behavior with Adrian.

I leaned over and explained to him that he shouldn't pay the old man's behavior any lasting thoughts and told him of what he had threatened Adrian with during my Trials. Perhaps that wasn't the best of ideas though, because Dimitri's face turned a horrid shade of green and he closed his eyes tightly as he choked on the wine he had been sipping.

"Holy Vlad," his quiet words gave way to Russian and I was lost as to what exactly he was saying. Abe had stopped buttering Adrian up to turn his gaze to the two of us. He looked on in amusement and asked Dimitri what I could have possibly said to cause such a fascinating reaction from him. Dimitri held his tongue but slightly cringed under Abe's questioning gaze. That only caused Abe to smirk at him with even more interest.

"Give it up, Old Man. It isn't any of your business. Now play nice." I huffed in Abe's direction.

"Of course, Rose, when have I ever been nothing but polite?" He laughed out.

"Ibrahim, leave the children be." My mother softly cooed to him, patting his hand. His face turned to hers and I wanted to gag at the look of passion that crossed it. I was starting to like my mother more and more every day. I was still unsure if I was going to have to murder my father or not, though. He was wonderful and caring, but nosy in a way that drove me insane.

Janine was able to keep Abe occupied in their own shushed conversation for the rest of dinner. The rest of us ate in near silence hoping to keep it that way. The comfortable silence that past between my friends and I was much more appealing than the tense attention that passed between him and Dimitri. Adrian left to go home soon after dinner and everyone else settled into the living room. Abe had a news station playing in the background as he sat talking with Janine some more.

Christian and Dimitri had put the chess table sitting in the far corner of the room to use, Eddie watching on in interest and calling for a game between him and the winner. I sat with Lissa on the sofa, looking through a fashion magazine and talking about what we should wear for our meeting with the Queen. Adrian had told us earlier that she wanted to speak with us before the Council meeting instead of afterwards, as originally planned.

The living room began to fill with natural light just as I had started yawning. It wasn't long afterwards that I heard Christian's joyous cry of victory. Looking over I saw Dimitri and Eddie switch seats. Dimitri came and running his thumb across my cheek suggested that perhaps it was time to turn in for the day. We gave our goodnights to everyone and slipped from the room. Once there I felt my exhaustion really hit home, and opted to just strip down and fall into bed. Lifting the covers I patiently waited for Dimitri to join me. He didn't disappoint and stripped down to his boxers and climbed in. I cuddled into his side and the world faded away as sleep took hold.

The next evening I woke to feeling refreshed but overly warm. I had rolled onto my stomach sometime during the night and Dimitri now lay sprawled across the bed; his arm over my back with his fingers laced in my hair, and his leg crossing mine, holding them in place. I turned my face and was delighted to see that I could get a good glimpse of his. I loved how sleep left his face soft and unworried. It wasn't often that I would awaken before him, so when it happened, I enjoyed the few moments that I was granted.

After a while my body deceived me and no longer happy to watch his peaceful sleep, I began to trace the lines of his face with my fingertips. As my thumb ghosted over his lips, I felt Dimitri nip the pad of skin and he smiled a good morning to me. His hand began to roam my back, and settled on my buttocks. It wasn't long and our hands were gently and slowly exploring on another. Our lovemaking was just as unhurried and saccharine as we whispered our love for one another. This wasn't a heady need for one another as we had joined in the past; no this was us pouring the love we shared from our very depths into one another. Our love was one that existed beyond time and space and the tender, leisurely joining of our bodies expressed what words would never be able to touch.

When we our release finally claimed us, we rolled to lie side by side. We continued whispering talking and eventually began to play around a bit when there was a knock on our door. Lissa's voice carried through the wood and told us that she was heading down for breakfast if we wanted to join her. I called out that we would be down shortly. Dimitri and I left the cocoon of our bed to shower and dress before joining the others. Lissa and Christian had just finished with their feeders when we entered the dining room.

"Don't forget, we will be meeting Queen Tatiana for lunch." Lissa said as we finished our meal and followed her and Christian into the living room. Christian and Eddie took purchase in the abandoned game of chess from the night before and Dimitri and I settled on the couch talking with Lissa.

I felt bad for Eddie. It seemed the house was pretty much paired off and I hoped he didn't feel excluded or ignored. Taking a good look at his form, I noticed he had appeared to put on at least a couple extra pounds of muscle.

"Hey Eddie, you're getting a little beefy there," I teased. Dimitri scowled at me.

"Yeah, I've been spending some extra time down in the gym. With all of the extra Guardians in this house, I've gotten a lot of good sparring in too. I should be able to handle taking even you on Hathaway, maybe even your Russian God." He jested in return. That piqued Dimitri's attention.

"Since we have a while yet before we need to ready and leave, why don't we spar for a bit?" Dimitri suggested. Eddie and I both grinned broadly and agreed. Christian and Lissa exclaimed it had been a while since they had seen any of us spar followed us to the gym. We decided that Eddie and I would spar first and then Dimitri would spar with each of us in turn, winner first.

It took a lot longer to take Eddie down than the last time we had sparred. I had to admit, he was getting good. He was able to block most of my jabs and kicks and was learning to read me well, though not as thoroughly as Dimitri. It took me forty-five minutes, but I was eventually able to pin him and slap his chest signaling a kill and thus ending the match.

Dimitri gave me five minutes to grab a drink and for my body to work through the natural high that winning brought on. During this time, I noticed that everyone in the house, with the exception of a handful of Guardians, lined the walls watching. Even my parents stood in a corner in attendance, smiling proudly at me.

I took a deep bow in their direction, causing laughter to course through the room from those attending. Dimitri yelled at me to get my head back in the game and I danced over to the sparring ring, wriggling my hips and never taking my eyes off his. His eyes flashed appreciation at the movements before his Guardian mask slipped into place. I wasn't going to seduce a win this time.

We circled one another, gauging for any tells. We were making our second round when Dimitri quirked and eyebrow at me and stepped close to the boundary and bowed. I slipped out of my battle stance, about to ask him what he was doing when he launched at. I barely had time to block his kick to my hip in my surprise. His move caused another round of laughter to fill the gym. I barely heard it as I was concentrating on blocking his attack. I was still a bit tired from my sparring with Eddie and decided I would keep a defensive stance until Dimitri had started to wear down. There were several times I could have placed well deserving jabs, but instead chose to stand my ground and keep him moving. His kicks were starting to weaken and I knew that I had him where I wanted him and went on the offensive.

He had taught me most of my moves and with all of the sparring we had done with one another, Dimitri knew me too well. He turned my tactics against me and I backed away giving him an opening to once again go on the offence. I wanted to keep him tired out. Back and forth we went until I tried to pull off a high kick to his shoulder. Dimitri caught my ankle, holding it in place and stepping towards me caused me to begin falling backwards. His other arm wound around my waist and he dipped me towards the floor as if we were dancing. Seeing the shit eating grin on his face, I knew, he was only toying with me now. He swiftly pulled me up and dropping my leg leapt away from me.

Another round of cheers and laughter filled the air around us as we began to circle one another again. We both flew to one another kicking and jabbing, but before I knew it, Dimitri had me pinned to the mats, his hands on my chest, and his teeth grazing my bottom lip as he softly whispered, "Dead," before rolling off of me. We lay side by side, catching our breaths as everyone else broke into cheers and groans around us.

Pulling myself up into a sitting position, I noticed several of our surveyors exchanging cash. They had been betting on our sparring match. I shook my head and noticed my mother walking towards me, my father right behind her.

"You're good Rose. Every time I see you spar, you surpass my expectations." She beamed at me.

"Each time is just as surprising as the last." My father added, as he smiled down happily at me. "Sadly I should not have made that bet with your mother." I heard him say under his breath as he turned to Janine's expectant face. Instead of a look of dread, though, he looked at my mom a bit overjoyed. He took her hand and led her from the gym. I watched them leave, pushing all thoughts of what they could have battered from my head.

"Umm, Dimitri, Lissa says we have to leave in an hour, so do you mind if we hold off on that match until later tonight?" Eddie asked as he walked over and gave me a help up. Dimitri sat up and rocked himself into a standing position beside me.

"Yeah, that will be just fine." He answered. "I think we could all use a bit of cleaning up before heading out." With that we filed out of the gym and upstairs.

"Rose, wear your dressier Guardian uniform, you too Dimitri." She called to us from her bedroom door. I nodded at her and entered my own room. Dimitri went into the bathroom to start the shower, as I grabbed our uniforms from the closet and laid them on the bed. We quickly showered and dressed and I sat down at the small vanity table, brushing my hair out. Dimitri had excused himself to go have a word with Eddie, when we heard a knock on the door and Lissa call out to let her come in as soon as we were decent.

She dried my hair and placed it in an elegant, but functional French twist. I took in my reflection in the mirror and my hand automatically came to rest on the back of my neck, covering my molnija and promise marks. Lissa knelt beside me, gently hugging me.

"It's okay. I miss him too, you know." She knew that of all the markings on my neck, the two I had received from Spokane bothered me the most.

"He saved me twice, Lis." I whispered into her hair. "I can never repay him. I can never fully forgive myself for his death." Tears began to well in my eyes and I felt her hold on me loosen only to be replaced by one much stronger. Dimitri lifted me from the chair and brought my face to his chest, making comforting sounds into my hair.

"Shush now, Roza. It's going to be okay. You will never forget him, but believe me, it will get easier, Milaya. He knows, Roza, he knows how much you cared for him. He would not have returned to you as he had if he didn't. Celebrate his youthful happiness, Roza, don't dwell on the bad. Please, Milaya, don't let Mason's death feed the darkness in you. You have suffered too much." Dimitri pleaded with me as he began to wipe the tears from my face.

"I'll give you two a few moments," I heard Lissa say, "but we need to leave soon." I nodded from against Dimitri's chest and tried to reel in my emotions. They all knew that I still struggled greatly with Spokane. The feelings didn't surface as much as they once had, but every now and again, I could not stop his memory from evading my thoughts.

Dimitri carried me to the bed, sitting down and placing me in his lap as my tears dried. "Feel better now?" He asked softly.

"I do. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." I said raising my face to his and capturing his lips, conveying my thanks and love of his support.

"I understand, Milaya." He said before we both grew silent. I was still tucked in his arms when Lissa came to fetch us to leave.

 _I planned for this chapter to be the one that would cover the meeting with the queen and the council meeting both, but my mind took its own path and I ended up needing to split everything into two chapters. I surprisingly completed them tonight (a feat I was not expecting at all) so I give to you Chapters 16 and 17. I hope I met everyone's expectations after the building them up in my last notations._


	17. Chapter 17

When Spirit Shows Its Thorns

Chapter 17

"Oh darlings, I am so happy that you could come. I am so very sorry for having to move up our meeting, but I was concerned that the Council meeting may run longer than I intend." Queen Tatiana's sang to us as we entered her private quarter's amidst six of Abe's Guardians. Her full personal Guardians were in attendance, standing around the room. Adrian was seated beside her, smiling like he was the cat that ate the canary. Well things must be slightly in our favor if he was that smug with himself.

"Thank you for granting us such a private meeting." Lissa sang back to the Queen, her voice ever so diplomatic.

"Adrian has filled me in on a few things, and I know enough of why you have requested my time. I don't have much time to spare, so I will get straight to the point." She smiled sweetly at all of us. "Come, sit, and be comfortable. Tea?" she carried on.

We all took seats on the various couches and chairs that surrounded the coffee table in the sitting room, accepting the offered beverage. "Adrian has been keeping me up to date on all of this Spirit business." Queen Tatiana began, once we had all settled. "It is very interesting, especially the bond between you, Vasilissa and the young Guardian Hathaway. That is a very rare gift that has been bestowed upon you." She paused sipping at her tea.

"With that being said, Vasilissa, with the way the bond works, Rose being able to be dragged into your mind when you are in great duress; I feel that the situation of your Guardians could not go on as they have." She paused again, taking a breath and settling her tea cup on the table. "I have decided that the younger Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Castile will no longer be your only Sanctioned Guardians." She paused refilling her tea cup and stirring in a bit of honey.

"My first choice would be Guardian Belikov, as he is unassigned and has hardly any marks on his record, but Adrian has explained the situation between him and Guardian Hathaway. I am hesitant to place your life in his hands, Vasilissa." She said. Lissa began to balk at her words. "Now, now, give me a moment." Queen Tatiana brought her dispute to a stop before it could even begin. It almost felt as if she had staged her whole speech.

"Due to the bond, I feel that Guardian Hathaway should not ever be left unguarded herself. What if she was to slip into your mind and not notice that danger is close by. If something was to happen as such as l when you first returned to St Vladimir's Academy, well it would be a shame would it not. We were lucky that you were able to notice that you and Guardian Hathaway had been charmed, Guardian Belikov." Her eyes focused on Dimitri and then back to Lissa. "If he had not done so, and Guardian Hathaway had stayed under its effects, then the whole ordeal might have ended differently."

"I am sorry, I do not mean to bring up such a horrible memory," Queen Tatiana said after taking a breath. "I just want to stretch the importance and the basis of my decision." She paused again, seeming to give us a moment to digest her speech so far. "I have decided that Guardian Hathaway will remain your sanctioned Guardian, but Guardian Castile will become your near guard along with her. Guardian Belikov, I trust that you will keep Guardian Hathaway completely safe, no matter the cost?" She asked as her gaze traveled to him once more.

"Yes, of course. I would never let any more harm come to Rose, than what she has already been put through." He replied.

"Perfect, then for the first time in Moroi history, a Dhampir will earn her very own Guardian," Queen Tatiana sing-songed. "Of course, I feel that is necessary under the circumstances, taking into consideration the bond. Don't you?" She paused as we all nodded in agreement, stunned at her words. "With that being said, Vasilissa I will be personally looking for another Sanctioned Guardian for you. You will need someone to act as far guard for you. Mr. Ozera, I was told that you had originally wanted Guardian Belikov as a Guardian, and that Guardian Hathaway would be with Vasilissa. This whole situation puts both of you out." She paused again, taking another sip of her tea. With as long winded as she had grown, it must have cooled by now.

"Queen Tatiana, if I may?" Christian spoke up, giving us a look of guilt. "Lissa and I plan to marry once she has completed her education at Lehigh. It is my understanding that most families share Guardians. Perhaps that will help in your plight to finding a Guardian for either of us."

My mouth dropped open at his words. They were planning marriage. Lissa had never said anything. I knew things would eventually lead in that direction between the two of them, but I had no idea that they had discussed it yet.

"Yes that is the usual case, Mr. Ozera, but I have suggested Vasilissa as my successor."

"Queen Tatiana, excuse my interruption, but until Christian and I marry and start a family, I do not meet the requirements to become Queen." Lissa exclaimed in shock.

"Actually my dear," The Queen's words died off as her face took on a remorseful look, "I hate to bring such news. I thought so well of both of your parents." The Queen was beginning to ramble along with her musings, confusing us all. "Well it is best to just get it out in the open, I suppose." She said as she sat a little straighter.

"Vasilissa, your father had a mistress and the relationship lead to a child being born. Those of us, who knew of this, chose to keep it hidden. Rhea would have been so hurt by the news. Then after the accident, all but a few of our world thought you were the last Dragomir. After the Victor ordeal, we had to keep the news buried for as long as we could. Forever if needed. You do understand, don't you darling?"

Lissa sat staring at the Queen her face full of astonished disbelief. Her mouth would open to respond; just to close again. "My father cheated on my mother?" She finally cried out as her body shook, tears beginning to spill from her eyes. "Y-you must have made a mistake. My parents were happy together, neither of them would have ever done anything like that." Christian's arm wove its way around her as he began to rub her arm. He was trying to calm her down. Queen Tatiana sat looking into her tea cup, giving Lissa a moment to calm down. Once Lissa's cries calmed some, she continued on.

"I know how shocking this is. I am sorry to blemish your view of your father. No one should ever suffer through that." She actually looked sincerely sorry for having to deliver this news.

"Who?" Lissa began to question, but gave in once again to silent sobs.

"I cannot allow that information to leave this room. You understand?" We all nodded and gave our assurance that any information she shared from this point on, would never leave the walls that surrounded us.

"Guardians," The queen called glancing at the men and women standing along the different walls, "I assure you of everyone's safety including my own; I need all of you to step outside and leave us. Give us five minutes and you can return." Her voice had lost some of its sweetness to give way to a more authoritative note. Every Guardian quickly exited the room and left us alone.

"Your sister's name is Jillian Mastrano and she is just a few years younger than you, no more than two or three years, I'm sure."

"Jailbait?" Adrian questioned.

"Jill." The rest of us said.

"You are familiar with her then?" Queen Tatiana asked.

"Yes, she took quite the liking to Christian." Lissa bit out. Jill was sort of a sore spot for her. To find out that the spunky girl she had once been jealous of was her sister must have been hard to swallow.

"So, what does this mean?" I asked, "For Lissa, for everyone?"

"We plan to keep Jillian's familial ties to Vasilissa hidden unless it is needed. Vasilissa, I am hoping that I will enjoy a few more years before I step down from the throne. By that time Jillian should be matured and have Guardians of her own. If you do not have children of your own when I am ready to step down, we will introduce Jillian to Court so that you may take over in my stead. You are young and kind, wise beyond your years, really. I truly believe that you are the one that will bring many great things to our people." Queen Tatiana explained.

A rap sounded against the door and a moment later, the Guardians filed back into the room, taking their previous posts. The Queen took the time to glance at the clock. "I know I have left you all with a lot to think on. The time I can spend with you is growing short, though. Please let me know if I can be of any more help and if you have an idea of who you would like for a Sanctioned Guardian, please come to me. I will do my best to abide by your wishes. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a lunch date in place. I will see all of you at the Council meeting in an hour?" She asked as she dismissed us from her presence.

We all stood and exited the room, making our way to the cars. No one uttered a single word the whole way to the house. When we arrived, Lissa climbed out after Christian and bolted into the house.

"Lissa!" I yelled after her and made my way to follow after her. I could feel her devastation through the bond. Christian caught my arm and shook his head 'no' at me.

"Give her some time. I will go to her." He told me. "She isn't going to want to talk just yet."

"I know. I just can't stand to feel her being in so much pain." I said as went into the house myself. I heard Dimitri comment to Christian something about letting like be with like. I didn't even bother to question what he meant, choosing to instead to find comfort in a carton of ice cream and ignoring Christian's request and joining Lissa in bed.

For the next thirty minutes we allowed ourselves to pig out and have a good cry. Christian checked on us once, and after having a pillow tossed towards him, no one else bothered us until it was closer to time to leave. Lissa and I never talked, instead I sat next to her, pulling as much of the dark feelings I could from her. I knew I would pay for it later, but it was all I could do for her. She was slipping into depression again and I would do anything to keep it from getting as bad as it had in the previous years.

The ride to the meeting hall was a somber one. I would usually sit next to Dimitri as he drove, but for this one I climbed into the back and held tightly to Lissa's hand, drawing more and more darkness from her. By the time we reached the meeting hall, Lissa was feeling more slightly sad than depressed. However, I was ready to tear something apart.

Slamming the door closed behind me, I stomped from the car towards the doors of the hall. Dimitri quickened his steps and captured my arm, spinning me to face him. I brought my free hand up to push him away, but he met it with his own, using it to tug me closer to him. "Not now, Roza." He growled as he brought his lips to crash against mine. The more I tried to pull away, the more carnal the kiss became.

I finally gave in to the kiss and his grip on my arms loosened and I fisted his jacket in my hands. Dimitri would not give me the fight that I sought, but I could accept the one he offered. I hated the way that the darkness stole my self-control from me. Having to fight Dimitri for control over the near punishing kiss did not, get rid of the feelings all together, but gave me something to dominate so I could feel some sort of control, allowing me to burn off a little of the darkness.

We pulled away, both gasping for breath and I buried my face into his chest. I could do this. I could make it through this meeting and then when it was over, I would hit the gym and take my frustration out on a few boxing bags.

"Rose!" Tasha!" I heard Lissa and Christian scream out in terror. I jerked away from Dimitri in time to see Lissa rushing towards me and into the path where Tasha was standing, gun pointed in my direction. I let go of Dimitri, slipping from his grasp and running to push Lissa out of the way of danger. I crashed into Lissa, our arms and legs tangling as Dimitri's body slammed into my back. All three of us were falling to the ground as I heard a single gunshot go off. I felt the sharp pain as my head slammed against the concrete. Stunned I lay still trying to make sense of what had just happened. People around us were running and screaming and then everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

When Spirit Shows It's Thorns

Chapter 18

I came to when someone grabbed me, rolling me over. I opened my eyes to see Dimitri being held down beside me, his face full of horror. "So much blood," he repeated over and over as he fought the medics that were looking him over. Through my hazy vision I could see his arm was covered in blood. I gasped and tried to sit up. I felt like my head was about to split open and the motion just made me dizzy. As I tried to call out to him, blackness took over my vision once again.

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

I awoke to the horrible sounds of sirens. A medic was sitting next to me and the corner of his lips slightly lifted when my eyes finally opened. He was trying to talk to me, but I couldn't make out the words. They sounded so far away. I tried to ask him what was wrong with me, but my sight went dark again and the world faded away.

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

I could hear a constant and steady beeping noise and tried to force my eyes open. They were just too heavy. I felt so detached from my body. Flashes of Dimitri bleeding and surrounded by medics went through my mind. What had happened to us? I tried to remember, but it just caused my head to hurt even more. I was relieved when everything faded away again.

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

As the blackness abated, I could hear the annoying beeping sounds again. They seemed to always come and go. I tried to figure out what they were, but I couldn't get my eyes to open. The more I fought the quicker the world around me faded. Maybe if I didn't fight so hard, maybe if I just let go, the blackness wouldn't claim me again. I let go of all thoughts. "You need to wake up, Rosemarie," Whispered through my mind. Who was Rosemarie? The voice started to fade away again and I fought to listen. The beeping sounds became closer together and then I was plunged back into a dark and silent world.

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

"Her vitals have been continued to stay stabilized over the last 48 hours. She will wake up when her mind is ready to." I could hear voices again. Were they talking about me, to me? Had I been asleep for that long? I tried to open my eyes, but everything felt so detached from my mind. I tried to tell them that I wasn't sleeping, that I could hear them, but the voice faded away and left me to steady rhythm of beeping noises once again.

"Rosemarie, it's time to wake up." That voice again. Was she crying? I tried to gather all my strength to force my eyes open but the needles of pain shot through my mind again. I stopped fighting and the pain waned away. I could hear the steady beeps, but somewhere far away I could hear someone crying. The cries were soft, but heart wrenching. If only I could touch them, I could comfort them.

"Doctor," I heard a new but familiar voice call out. I heard footsteps as they came closer. Everyone was talking again but I couldn't make out their words. They were talking to fast. Something cold touched my skin and I wanted to get away from it. The voices were too loud. I wanted them to stop.

The voices began to fade again but I fought with everything I had. I didn't them to go away.

"You're so close Rose, come on baby, you can wake up. You have to wake up." The words became clearer again and something warm wrapped around my hand. I tried to hang on to it; maybe if I anchored myself to it, I could keep the blackness away.

I was hit by flashes of images again. A red headed woman was crying as backed away. I wanted to run to her, but strong hands held me back…A little blonde girl laughing next to me…Sitting at a table with several other people as they joked around…..Looking into the face of the blonde haired girl, but she was older and there was blood all around us, both of us were crying.

Then there was nothing but blackness again. I gave into it this time. Is that why I couldn't wake up? Did something happen to the blonde girl? Is that what happened to me? The question floated around my mind over and over. I couldn't come up with an answer, so I slept. Sleeping always made the pain in my mind go away.

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

I dreamed. I dreamed and dreamed. With each dream came more and more flashes of the blonde haired girl. Lissa, her name was Lissa and mine was Rose. Memories, I decided on. These weren't dreams, but memories. Janine, Lissa, Mason, Eddie, Stan, Petrova, Kirova, person by person, they all joined the others. Dimitri. Sassy Molassy….who says that? Oh God, Mason! Abe….every person came with a new memory. Tasha, gun, Lissa! Running, feeling something hit my back, pushing me down even further. Dimitri. Oh God!

My eyes flew opened, as I heard terrified, heart stopping screams near me. I franticly looked around trying to find the source of the scream. Teary blue eyes met mine. They were trying to talk to me, trying to calm me down. That is when I realized the screaming was coming from me. I stopped once I realized the room had filled with several other people. Janine, Abe, Eddie, Adrian….I was going through names as I saw each face through the handful of doctors and nurses that where pushing them back.

Tasha. Gun. Me. Lissa. Running. Crashing. Gunshot. Falling. Dimitri. Blood. The memories washed over me in quick bursts. It played on a loop in my mind as I searched for the two people that should be here. They were the most important.

"Oh God," I pleaded aloud. I looked around wildly, trying to locate them. Each scan of the room caused my hope to slip further away. I began searching out my mother, but stopped when the sound of a door opening jerked my attention toward the foot of my bed. My eyes met a set of worried brown orbs. I sobbed in relief as a flushed faced Dimitri fought through the crowded room to wrap me in his arms. I held onto him as tight as I could as I cried into his neck.

"Roza, Oh my Roza, shush now, it's okay. I'm here Roza. I'm here." He said his hold never releasing. Slowly my sobs calmed and I pulled away, looking back towards the door.

"Lissa," I asked. I thought I would hear her voice carry through the room. She must have come in right behind Dimitri, but was just hidden behind everyone, unable to fight through the crowd. She didn't answer though.

"Where is Lissa?"


	19. Chapter 19

When Spirit Shows Its Thorns

Chapter 19

My eyes fluttered open to Dimitri sitting next to me. Though rimmed with dark circles, his eyes were filled with relief. He looked like he had not slept in days. "Roza?" his voice was so scratchy. I tried to speak, but my throat was dry and my voice cracked. I felt him pat my hand. "Do you want some water?" He hesitantly asked. Before I could even nod to him, he brought a Dixie cup to my lips. "Small sips, Roza" he gently coaxed.

Even taking his advice of small sips, the water felt solid going down. My throat was so dry and raw; it felt like I was trying to swallow small shards of glass. How long had I gone without drinking anything? I took a fourth sip, squeezing my eyes shut and swallowed. I whimpered against the pain and Dimitri lowered the cup. Opening my eyes, I gave him a grateful smile and allowed my head to fall back against my pillow.

The motion brought the attention to dull ache on the side of my head. Wincing, I reached up to soothe it. Dimitri caught my hand and I looked at him questioningly.

"You'll disturb the stitches." He murmured. I grimaced in understanding and dropped my hand into my lap. I tried to speak again but I was only able to expel a few croaky sounds. Giving up, I pointed to the water again. Once again he brought the small cup to my lips. This time, I gritted through the pain and with each small sip, my throat slowly found a little bit of relief.

As Dimitri refilled the cup, I tried to ask what had happened. He tells me to let my voice rest and gives me a sad smile. I shake my head and look around the room. It is empty except the two of us. "Where," I croak.

"The hospital, at Court." His voice is still an exhausted rasp. He looks so tired and gaunt.

"W-why?" It hurt to speak.

"Shh, Roza. I'll explain everything. Try not to speak, Milaya." He soothed. "Tasha…I'm so sorry Roza…Tasha she had a gun." His eyes looked pained and began to moisten. "She tried to kill you, but Lissa was able to warn us and she-she….She was running to you. I don't think I could ever understand, or be so grateful for your need to protect one another. When you saw her running into the path of Tasha's aim, you tackled her. I tried to protect you both. I tried, Roza, I really did. Instead, the three of us crashed to the ground together." My eyes grew wide. Lissa, it was all coming back to me now.

My mind began racing. Flashes of the ordeal went through my mind again, pausing on the scene of Dimitri with a blood covered sleeve. I looked to his arm and saw his shirt had been replaced. I ran my hand down his arm and felt no bandages beneath the fabric. "Dimitri," I asked. "What…. happened? What…. won't…. you… tell… me?" My throat flamed from my broken words.

Dimitri's thumb smoothed over my lips. "Shh, let me finish. Please?" my brow furrowed, but I nodded in agreement. "You probably would have been okay, but with my weight thrown into the mix, you hit the ground hard-harder than you would have. The three of us were all tangled up and you ended up cracking your head on the concrete. You kept her safe, Roza…Lissa is okay, but you…Roza you hit your head so hard." His words halted and his face paled even more. He took a deep breath in and released it. "That was five days ago. " Taking another breath, his lowered his head to rest beside my arm, my hand immediately buried itself in his mussed hair.

"Blood…arm?" I croaked. His head lifted and he grimaced. Sitting up, he brought the water to my lips again. I took a few sips and shook my head. "Blood…" I tried to speak again.

"I guess Tasha didn't notice that I was running after you, but it's all okay. Adrian healed me up pretty good. My shoulder is sore, but I'm not seriously injured. Lissa tried to heal you, but Court officials dragged her away as soon as the medical team deemed her unharmed. The Queen is keeping her locked away safe until things die down. Adrian tried to heal you, but he had used so much spirit on me, it had drained him. He didn't realize your injury was the most critical. He came by yesterday while I was grabbing some coffee. He was able to heal you some. He isn't as strong with healing as Lissa and even though he waited so long after healing me, he was only able to heal you enough to wake you up."

I pointed to the cup again, this time taking it from Dimitri and shakily bringing it to my own lips. His hand followed the cup, keeping vigil just below the bottom rim, in case I dropped it. After I handed the cup back to him, he began again. "You got so upset before anyone could say anything, your blood pressure spiked and they had to sedate you. They kicked everyone out for a while. The let you parents stay the night with you since they were blood relatives but no matter how much we pleaded, they didn't let me come back until this morning."

"Bond?" I asked. I remember trying to reach Lissa through the bond.

"Adrian thinks it's still there, but between the concussion and the drugs, you can't access it. It probably doesn't help that they have been keeping Lissa on a mild sedative." My eyes widened again in question. "It was her choice. Since they won't let her wander about court, she couldn't heal you. She didn't want to put any more stress on your body than you already had." He explained. I nodded again in understanding.

"Tired," I told him. His fingers ghosted over my cheek and he told me to get some sleep. "Need…..you." I told him, patting the bed next to me.

"Okay, Roza, but if they make me leave again, the blame is all on you." he said as he climbed into the small space beside me. Just feeling him next to me gave me strength to close my eyes and drift into a peaceful sleep. I didn't mind when the gentle whirring sounds and beeps faded away this time.


	20. Chapter 20

When Spirit Shows Its Thorn

Chapter 20

Three days later I was allowed to go home as long as I took things easy for a while. Dimitri plunked a monstrous teddy bear into my lap and stoically began to push me down the hallway. "If you're going to draw this much attention to us, Comrade, you might as well make it fun. Pop a couple wheelies or something, you know, live a little." I jested.

I sensed more than felt when he began to place his weight on the handles of the chair. "Roza," his admonished warning rang in the hall. "At least let get out of the hospital before you get another injury."

"Party pooper," I said, rolling my eyes. He then picked up the pace just slightly. At least I would get out of this place a little bit quicker. "Oh, I don't know if I said anything, but I need to see Lissa before we go home." I told them as I saw the exit ahead.

"Home first, Zmey's, request," He answered as the chair slightly wobbled under his hold.

Pulling up to the house, I could see a handful of Guardians patrolling the outside. I tossed Dimitri a questioning glance, but he just shrugged his shoulders at me. He came around the car, and placing his arm around my shoulders, we walked towards the house. Before we could reach the porch, the door flew open to show Abe's smiling face. He was waving his arms in a motion to tell us to hurry up before shutting the door. I furrowed my brow and looked up at Dimitri, who once again just shrugged his shoulders. Abe could be a little weird at times.

Dimitri opened the door and stepped aside to allow me through. I expected my father to be just inside or at least perched in a chair, but instead I was greeted with an empty and silent room. "Let's grab a drink?" Dimitri asked. I agreed and we made our way into the dining room.

Upon stepping into the room, I found it crowded with smiling familiar faces. Lissa was sitting front and center. I rushed to her, pulling her into a tight hug. Stepping back, I noticed the table was ladened with food. "Real carbs," I said gleefully and plopped into the chair next to Lissa.

"Christian was cooking half a day. He didn't know what all you would want." She said as she looked adoringly at him.

"You did this for me, Sparky?" disbelief filled my voice. Christian smiled broadly and shook his head yes as he took the chair at the foot of the table and grabbed Lissa's hand. "Thanks." I said as I shoved a piece of bread into my mouth.

"Well, dig in everyone, before there's nothing left." Christian huffed as he stabbed a piece of ham out from under my fork. Oh he would pay for that!

"You know the great thing about having medical documentation of a head injury, right?" I grinned at him. "I could stab you with my fork, and they would pass it off as a mental side effect," I moved two slices of ham onto my plate as I stared him down. "But I think someone, somewhere told me to never bite the hand that feeds me." Christian and I continued our stare down for a few seconds longer before we dissolved into a fit of laughter.

By the end of breakfast my head was beginning to hurt and I felt a little unsteady. Dimitri helped me upstairs and into bed. Kissing my forehead, he left me to rest while he went to help clean up the breakfast dishes. I woke up to Lissa lying in the bed next to me. "I wish I could help, but the medicine blocks me from accessing my Spirit."

"You don't need to do that on my account." I told her. "Plus I'm better now anyhow."

"I don't think we should take the chance, Rose."

"Lis, stop taking the medicine. If I start getting overwhelmed with the effects, then you can always start taking it again."

"I suppose." Her expression turned to one of deep thought. "Or, I could just heal you." She continued on as a smile spread across her face.

"There's that too." I smiled back. Hearing a soft knock on the door, we dropped the subject. "You can come in." I called out. Christian opened the door and announced lunch would be ready soon. I couldn't believe that I had slept that long.

"We'll be right there." Lissa assured him and closing the door he retreated back downstairs. "I won't take anymore medication after tonight. I'd feel better if we let you have at least one night home before having to deal with all the Spirit stuff."

I spent the time after lunch sharing in quiet conversation with each of my friends and my parents. Dimitri rarely left my side and was always finding an excuse to touch me or play with my hair when he was near. By the time we made our way upstairs, my skin was humming for his touches of a different kind.

He led me to the en-suite bathroom to an awaiting tub of water. He took his time as he undressed us both, his fingers ghosting over any newly revealed skin. Gently lifting her into his arms, he stepped into the waiting water and lowered them into its warmth. Soaping me up, he then cupped water into his hand and let it drip and drizzle over my shoulders to rinse away the suds. The water felt erotic as it would slide down my chest and back. He was softly speaking words in Russian against my ear.

A moan escaped my lips and I leaned by back further into his chest. He brought another handful of water up and allowed it to drip upon my hardened nipples causing me to gasp and for his erection to twitch against my back. He switched tactics and quickly rinsed away the remaining soap before guiding our slick bodies to stand and step out of the tub.

H gently began drying my body. I gasped again in pleasure when his hand grazed my womanhood as he slid the towel against my inner thighs. He skimmed the towel around my upper thighs and over my backside. Lifting me up, he set me on the counter beside the sink. Grabbing another towel he began drying his own perfect body. My hands grazed his shoulders when he bent to dry his lower legs and feet. I loved watching how the muscles of his back danced with each movement.

He dropped the towel on the floor, and kneeling down; he spread my legs and ran his tongue torturously slow up my folds. I fell back against the mirror as he began a slow dance with my clit. Somewhere I found the strength to wind my hands into his hair, causing cool drops of water to drop against my leg and abdomen. Releasing a whispered curse, I tilted my hips against his face. He suckled my clit into his mouth, releasing it with a gentle scrape of his teeth. His name fell from my lips in a husky plea, for what I wasn't sure. I didn't want him to stop but I needed something more.

I trembled, cursing and calling his name as he plunged two fingers swiftly into my core. My eyes flew open to find his watching my face studiously. "Is that what you needed, Roza?" His words caused his breath to fan across my womanly core; I moaned falling back against the mirror. He gave me a knowing smirk, and dipped his head back between my legs.

Suddenly it felt like his tongue and fingers were everywhere. Sliding, pulling, and sucking, he brought me to the brink of release. His fingers curled and with a gentle nip to my swollen bud, he sucked my clit inside once more, sending shockwaves through my body. My thighs tightened around his head, my fingers dug into his scalp, as I screamed out his name. Bright lights had burst behind my eyelids and slumped into a limp puddle against the counter top.

"I'm just getting started, Milaya." Dimitri warned as he lifted me up, cradling me bridal style against his chest. My heart stalled and began thumping wildly again at his words. The excitement building in my body again as the last remnants of my orgasm twitched between my legs. Laying me against the cool sheet of the bed, his mouth found mine.

I could taste the musty sweetness of myself on his tongue and it only thrilled me more. His lips traveled down my neck and across my shoulders. My hands began their own dance on his shoulders and back. He drew a sharp gasp from me when he suckled my breast while gently squeezing and pinching at the other. He worked my body until I was a frenzy of curses and begging. Only then did he position himself between my legs, and slowly push his cock into me. We both swore at the heavenly feeling as my body adjusted to him. Then before I could catch my breath, Dimitri was plunging in and out of me. It only took moments before I felt as the building heat reach its peak and my body coiled again. Wrapping my legs more tightly around his waist, I once again felt the world shatter as I yelled a single "Oh God!" into the night. Dimitri's head fell against my forehead as he joined me in rapture seconds later.

His body fell limp over mine as we gasped for breath. Eventually he moved to lay beside me, encircling me into his arms. Tired and exhausted, I knew we both would wake in the morning sticky and in need of a shower. For now, sleep was the only thing we had enough energy left to do.

 _I have no idea why it took me so long to get this chapter worked out, but it did. I am so sorry it took me days to get it written and posted_.


	21. Chapter 21

When Spirit Shows Its Thorns

Chapter 21

It took nearly a week before the effects of the drugs completely left our systems. Tasha was still in a cell awaiting a court date. She was a subject that was intentionally avoided in our household for various reasons. Christian struggled most with what his aunt had done. He often waivered from sorrow, he once again had a family member go off the deep end and turn rogue, followed by bouts of anger. Her actions had caused injury and anguish to our small group.

I was relieved when Lissa could finally complete my healing. The headaches were beginning to get to me at times. I would be fine, enjoying conversation and laughs with everyone, only to be stricken by a wave of nauseousness and a pounding head. Each time landed me being led to bed by Dimitri and pain pills shoved in my hands. It would be hours before they would subside and I could go downstairs.

Whether it was from the head injury or from going so many weeks without pulling the darkness from Lissa, I had forgotten how it affected me. Lissa and Christian had been lying in bed talking. Christian's mood shifted to an overwhelming somberness and Lissa was frantic as to how to pull him out of it. Each day he seemed to get worse. She wanted to suggest that maybe he would benefit from antidepressants. They had helped her keep Spirit at bay so I could heal. Deciding to mention it him had brought her fear level high and pulled me into her head.

It was the first time I had completely been pulled in since before the shooting and it unnerved me. Seeing she was in no real danger, I tried to pull away. Only every time I tried, I would hit an invisible barrier. I knew that when Dimitri had been restored, my emotions had ridden so high that I had somehow burst the psychic bond wide open and in doing so had trapped Lissa in my head, but I never imagined what it would feel like to be indefinitely trapped.

I lost all of my own personal senses. My body no longer existed to my mind. There was only Lissa and her mind. I tried to scream out to her, hoping she could push me out, but each attempt was as fruitless as the last.

I heard pounding on her door, causing Lissa and Christian to jump and pause their discussion. They both turned towards the door, as it slammed open and a wild looking Dimitri stood in front of them. "Is she in your head?" His voice was saturated with utter fear. His hands fisted and shaking at his sides this feral looking Dimitri was scary yet….tantalizing.

What the hell, Liss! I thought before realizing that Lissa wasn't thinking the thought out of lust, but out of artful appreciation. "Let me out." I tried to demand into her head.

"I don't feel her." I heard Lissa's shaky voice answer. "Why, is something wrong? Is Rose okay?" Dimitri relaxed, though fear was still etched into his features. It was underlined with something else though. Something I had not often seen in his expression…embarrassment.

"We were uh," He stammered. "I was kissing Rose and she grew unresponsive. She is breathing okay, I tried to shake her a bit, but," his words cut off as he glanced down the hall towards our room. "It's the same expression she gets when she gets pulled in. I was hoping, but she...she won't pull out of it." His voice let off to a near plea of help.

It was strange watching through Lissa's eyes as she made her way into my room. She was looking down on me and I looked devoid of any emotion. I even lacked the peaceful look you would find on a sleeping face. I watched as she shook me and called out to me. Each repetition of my name was laced with more and more fear. I balked at her next thought, as her arm swung back and Lissa slapped me across my cheek with as much might as she dared.

Only then did I feel a psychic snap and sat up in my bed, glaring daggers at Lissa. "What the hell, Liss!" I screamed out at her, rubbing my inflamed cheek. She shrunk back into Christian's side as a look of apology spread across her own face. Dimitri fell onto the bed beside me and pulled me close to him. Relief washed over his face as he gently kissed my stinging flesh.

"I'm sorry, Rose. It was the only thing I could think of at the time." Lissa told me as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks.

"I know, Liss. I just wasn't prepared for it to sting so much." I said giving her a reassuring smile. "I'm just glad I wasn't stuck in your head while you and Fire Crotch were going at it." She and Christian both flamed red at my words. Dimitri looked perpetually disturbed by them as he and I both shuddered. The silence grew uncomfortable and they chose to leave Dimitri and me on our own. Dimitri kept his gaze on me and talking to himself in Russian, as I relaxed against my pillow and fell asleep.

I awoke to Dimitri still sleeping beside me as he rested a hand over my heart. I didn't think he had slept much the night before, probably fighting sleep so he could watch me for signs that Lissa had drew me in again. Flashes of him standing in Lissa's doorway, afraid and untamed, crossed my mind. Lissa was right, seeing a man in such a light was a little of a turn on.

Beginning with his eyelids I began to trail kisses down his body. When I reached the waistband of his cotton pajama bottoms, I carefully slid them down, watching his face to see if he was starting to wake up. Smiling at his still sleeping state, I lowered my head and ran my tongue up the vein that ran on the underside of his penis. Swirling it around the silken head, I flattened it so I could swipe across the slit that graced the very tip. Opening my mouth wide, I slowly sucked his member in until I could go no further and increased my suction around him and was rewarded with a deep throaty moan. Raising my eyes to his, I saw as he looked down upon me with hungry awe.

Keeping a releasing a small bit of suction, I slid my mouth up his now completely hardened pole, before hollowing out my cheeks and sucking him down my throat once again. His hips flexed upwards and a string of Russian curses escaped him.

"Roza," he growled as his hands fisted into my hair. Using his technique to grip my hips to hold me in place against him, I set a pace of sucking and licking, each grunt and groan he gave, drove me on.

"Oh my God Rose!" Lissa's voice loudly invaded my head as I heard her feet slapping against the hardwood floors, followed by her incessant knocking on the door. "Please, stop that. I do not want to wake up to seeing that ever again! I felt like I was cheating on Christian." She was blabbering on and on through the door.

Dimitri began to flinch away from my ministrations, but quirking my eyebrows at him; I slid my hands to his ass cheeks and sucked him into my mouth one more time. He was getting close. I began furiously bobbing my head up and down until I felt him swell against my tongue. With a slight twist, I lowered my head, pulling him deeply into my throat as gently scraped my nails from his but cheeks to his inner thigh.

With a guttural groan, Dimitri held my head in place as his hips bucked, releasing his salty essence down my throat in three hot spurts. I swallowed quickly trying not to choke on the thick substance.

"Rose, that was cruel." I heard Lissa's words drift through my mind. I let go of Dimitri's cock with a slight pop and crawling up his body, I placed a kiss beside the corner of his mouth.

I'm going to go clean up, Comrade." I told him as I pulled away from his face. I gave my hips a little extra sway as I walked into the bathroom. Dimitri joined me a few moments later.

"You can wake me up like that any day, Roza." He said as he stepped into the shower behind me. We showered and brushed our teeth quickly and joined everyone downstairs for breakfast. Lissa refused to meet our eyes; a constant deep blush grazed her entire body. Christian spent the meal taking turns giving Dimitri and me death glares. Everyone else chatted happily with us as they gave the four of us amused glances.

Getting tired of Christian's death glares, I snapped. "Knock it off, Sparky. I don't give you murderous looks at the breakfast table when I get pulled into Lissa's head after the two of you spent the night humping like bunnies." Christian's eyes widen and somewhere around the table someone started coughing. Elsewhere I heard silverware crash against a plate. Lissa's eyes jumped to mine before quickly dropping back to her plate.

"Do we really have to discuss this in front of everyone?" She questioned in a small voice.

"We do if Christian can't control his emotions. I don't like it any more than he does. If he is ready to attack after one time, what is he going to do when it happens for the twentieth or thirtieth time?" Lissa was now beet red and Christian sat gaping like a fish. Glancing around the table, I noticed that almost everyone was gaping like fish, except Dimitri who sat with his face resting in his hands. "Exactly," I said as I stood and stormed from the table.


	22. Chapter 22

When Spirit Shows Its Thorns

Chapter 22

Lissa and I spent the next week working on how to block one another out. Since she would only get very sporadic words or visions from me, it made it difficult for me to learn. Lissa was getting better at. Christian or Dimitri would always stay in the room with us, but never at the same time. Each was just as embarrassed as the last. Lissa and I never had really talked about how often I had slipped into her mind. They others knew it happened when Lissa had strong emotions, Dimitri more so than the rest, but they had never gathered that the high emotions from intimacy would pull me in just as quickly as fear. Now not only did everyone know, but Lissa was being pulled into my mind at the most inappropriate times.

"I can't do this." Lissa growled. "The boys are going to have to start talking to one another. I am getting fed up with this silent macho war they have going on. It's not like we can help anything. It's the two of us who should be having a pissing contest. We are the ones who have to deal with seeing one another's partners in compromising ways."

Lissa was right. The only time Dimitri and Christian stayed in the same room for more than a couple minutes were at meal times. Even then it seemed like they had a contest of who could eat the fastest and leave. A week of this behavior was too long. We had gotten our summons to Tasha's hearing. They needed to patch things up over the next four days. We didn't need any rift between us. We had to be strong and united to face her. Christian was going to need every single one of us in his corner.

"I know, but how?" I asked shrugging and plopping down on the sofa.

"I'm not sure. If only there was something they had to set aside their feeling for, not that I want to really be put in danger or such. What about a game night?" Lissa suggested.

"I don't think game night would work. One of them would see the other and they would just refuse to join in. No, it has to be something big." I told her.

Lissa sighed in defeat. "I really need a vacation." She leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes.

"That's it, Liss! We are going on vacation. Two days away, we can leave tomorrow and come back the day before the hearing." I brightened at the idea.

"How is that going to help with the boys?" She sat up, questioning me.

"The boys aren't coming. Think of it as punishment. Their sour moods are dragging us down and vacations are supposed to be fun and relaxing. We can't have fun or relax if they are being idiots the whole time."

"Rose, do you honestly think we can just slip past Belikov and go on vacation?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me. Lissa knew I was most likely planning something. She also knew that most of my plans ended in one or both of us in trouble.

"Don't worry about Dimitri…or Christian for that matter. I got this covered. Pack your bags, Liss. I changed my mind, we leave tonight." I said patting her hand. First stop, my mother. Second stop, my father, the boys would need to be distracted. Luckily I found them talking together in Abe's office.

"Hey, I have a huge favor to ask." I began as I walked through the door and gathering their attention. Sitting down in a chair next to my mother I continued to explain with exactly what I needed from them. "The boys are driving Lissa and me insane. We've decided to take a little vacation, leave tonight and come back the day before the trial, but we know the boys won't let us go off alone. We want to relax, not deal with their bromance breakdown."

"Their what?" my mother asked.

"You know two guy friends. It doesn't mean they are romantically involved, just that they are close friends." I explained. "Anyways, we need to get away and to do so, we need the boys distracted."

"How are we to help this?" Abe asked as he steepled his hands over his desk.

"I thought mom could invite Dimitri down to the basement to spar. He probably could use a good match to let off some steam. You could invite Christian up here to discuss offensive magic. Lissa and I would slip out then."

"And go where?" Janine asked, already beginning to shun the idea.

"Old man, you have any ideas?" I asked giving him a broad smile.

"Well, I have that cabin a couple hours from Court," he began looking to Janine. "They could go there, with stipulations of course." Janine and I both looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Nothing too drastic, my dears, I promise. If I allow this, you must take three of my Guardians with you. You will also allow Belikov and Ozera to join you on your last night away."

"I'll accept the Guardians, but no to the rest. The point of going away is to have a break from their silent man war." I straightened in my chair.

"You think that it will take them more than a day or two to overcome their feelings and find common ground on leaving to drag you back home?"

"Fine," I acquiesced to his demands and went to pack my own bag and find Lissa. We decided to watch a movie while we waited for my parents to enact their part of the bargain. An hour later all the chips fell in place, and Lissa and I found ourselves placed in the mid-row of an SUV and heading outside of Court. Hopefully the boys would not be too upset with us. I did leave Dimitri a note.

I was expecting a small cabin, but as we drew near, I was surprised to find it nearly filled the small clearing it sat in. Leave it to Abe to own a four bedroom cabin in the middle of nowhere, USA. Lissa and I had just sat our bags inside our rooms and were trying to figure out what to do for food, when my phone began to ring. Glancing down at it I muttered, "Well that didn't take long." I sent the call to voicemail, knowing that Dimitri would be fuming, but I had food to worry about.

Neither Lissa nor I could cook and I doubt we could get pizza delivered this far out in the boondocks. Luckily a Guardian entered the house with several cloth grocery bags. "Is that food? Does it have to be cooked?" I asked getting excited.

"Yes and Yes." The Guardian answered, smiling. "Your mother mentioned you had a big appetite but lacked skill in the kitchen. I'll get this put away and start on some lunch for everyone." He chuckled in my direction.

"Oh, well, I am Rose and this is Lissa. I'm sure you already knew that though, and you, I believe you are my new best friend." I smiled up at him. Lissa scoffed and the Guardian laughed even harder.

"Lance Woods, I'm your designated chef and protector for the next few days, Miss Hathaway." He said as his face become more serious. "Guardian Albright should be returning just before lunch with a feeder, Princess."

"Please, while we are here, call me Lissa." She smiled at him.

"And I am just Rose." I added. Lance made his way into the kitchen so Lissa and I settled into the couch and started discussing what we were sure was going on back at the house in Court. Our phones would intermittently ring out, signaling another call from Dimitri or Christian. I imagine both were foaming at the mouth by now and hoped that Abe could keep them at bay for a while longer.

Guardian Albright did return with a feeder for Lissa just before lunch. Guardian Woods was a decent cook. He had made roast beef Hoagies along with a rich brown gravy. After eating, Lissa and I cleaned our dishes and decided to watch a movie while we painted our nails.

Lissa ran to her room to gather the polish, and I used the time to send Dimitri a quick text assuring him we were safe and would be home on Tuesday. That brought about a slew of texts, followed by a handful of back to back calls from him when I didn't reply. Finally tired of listening to the near constant ringing, I placed both Lissa's and my phones on silent and went to see what was taking her so long.

I found her in her room gathering several small bags. "I thought, 'why stop with just our nails?' I have some facial masks we can use too." She said as I walked through the door. "We don't have anything else to do, so we might as well use the time to beautify ourselves."

"I am sure the boys will appreciate that we look like Goddesses when they arrive to send us to our early graves." I quipped and fell to bed with soft laughter ringing from my lips. Lissa joined me in my laughter and I started going through her bags in search of all the beauty products she had stowed away.

"Well my plan is to look so gorgeous I will stop Christian in his tracks. He can't kill me if he is tripping over his own tongue, now can he?" This sent us both into another bout of laughter.

I spent the next two hours dutifully under Lissa's dictatorship of beauty lessons. I wasn't one to really go all out on skin care and make up, having naturally clear skin, but the girl time was secretly enjoyable. Once our nails had dried and our conversation began to lull, we moved on to watching a couple of movies until supper time. I took a peek at my phone and felt a little queasy at what I saw. There were at dozens of missed calls and texts from Dimitri and Christian. Maybe we had taken things too far.

I used an excuse to go to the bathroom and unlocked my phone listening to the endless list of voicemails. Hearing Dimitri go from furious to defeated, caused my heart to sink in my chest. This might have sounded like a great idea when planned, but with each new voicemail, I realized how childish it truly was. I would call him after we ate and I had retired to bed for the evening.

Entering back into the living room, I caught Lissa quickly setting her phone down. "You too, huh," I asked as I sat beside her. She nodded tears coming to her eyes.

"I haven't ever heard Christian so angry and worried." She said as we leaned against one another. "I think we should call them tonight, give them some sort of peace of mind." I nodded in agreement and stared uninterested at the movie playing. It didn't strike me how quiet and deep in thought we both had sat, until Lance called out that supper was ready. The movie had ended and returned to the main menu without either of us knowing or caring.

We ate in silence as if it would be our last meal, not knowing what we would face when we made our calls home. Lissa had finished eating and was watching the moon's descent as she waited for me. Picking up my plate, I stood and went to the sink, Lissa following with hers. "I think I am going to shower and go to bed when I'm done here." I told her in a somber voice.

"Me too," she nodded and turned to fetch our glasses. We finished the dishes and giving her a hug, I retreated to my bedroom. Showering and changing into my pajamas, I crawled into the bed and picked up my phone from the side table. Dimitri answered before the first ring ever finished.

"Where are you?" He snarled through the phone. Oh, he was pissed.

"Whoa Comrade, hold your horses." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Rose, this isn't a time for jokes. What were you thinking? You took the princess and left the safety of your father's house. Hell, you left the safety of Court." His voice had hardened to steel.

"Dimitri, we had too."

"Do not make light of this Rose. If you think reverting back to some high school antics in order to save the Princess or yourself from something…" He was hissing through the phone.

"What? No. Dimitri we aren't in danger. Please, just let me explain?"

"It better be a good one too Rose. Do you even know how it made me feel to learn from some note that you had slipped off into the unknown without leaving any sort of reason?" His voice still held anger, but I could hear a hint disappointment in it.

"This thing, whatever you want to call it, that you have going between you and Christian. It was toying with Lissa and my emotions too. Dimitri, the stress and worry from it all was driving Lissa and me up the walls. Lissa was beginning to slip into a Spirit depression and I was pulling the darkness of it from her. It got to be too much. Usually it works itself out of my system when we spar or are together intimately."

"Rose, you could have talked to me about it. We could have figured something out. I thought you and Lissa were working on controlling the bond more."

"Yes, this caused Lissa and me to experiment with just that much more Spirit. It caused more Darkness, Dimitri. I tried to work it out, but other than a few chaste kisses, you refused to touch me in other way the last week. You even refused to spar with me, telling me it would be best if Lissa and I spent my time learning to control the bond. You wouldn't listen to me." I sat silent waiting for him to reply but was met with the low hum of an open but silent line.

"I'm sorry, Roza." He said after several heartbeats. "Please come home. We'll figure something out, the four of us together."

"We can't right now. Just give us another day or two. Lissa and I will figure something out, away from all the bad emotions that linger in the house. We just need to have a little peace and quiet."

"Rose, you have until this evening to get back here, or I am coming to you."

"Turning caveman on me, Comrade? I have to admit it's kind of hot."

"Rose, no more jokes. I am still angry with you right now. Come home. I'm not asking."

"Demands don't go over well either." I snapped at him. "Lissa and I will be home on Tuesday, you would have to know where we are anyways in order to find us." I heard Dimitri sigh in defeat. "I love you. I am completely and utterly in love with you. I cannot even begin to explain how much I miss you, but please, give me this time. We are safe, I promise. Abe wouldn't let us leave without bringing another three Guardians with us."

"Your father knew!" He spat. I heard him moving around, the rustling of clothes, and then a door slamming.

"Dimitri. Wait, calm down. Yes my father knew, but I swore him to secrecy. He was going to tell you tomorrow evening so you and Christian could join us." I gushed into the phone. Images of Dimitri standing over Abe's bloody and beaten body filled my mind. Dimitri started talking in quick Russian words and I heard a door close gently near him.

"Rose, just know the only thing keeping me from seeking you out and ringing your neck is my love for you." His voice was nearly mono-toned and still filled with anger.

"I do love you, Dimitri." I murmured to him.

"I love you too, Roza." His voice had lost its angry notes. "I'll see you soon."

"Yes. Goodnight, Comrade." I said, blowing a kiss into the phone.

"Sleep well, Roza." I heard him say and then the call was cut off. I lay back in bed and cried myself to sleep.

 _I believe this is the longest chapter yet. I hope I have done a fairly good job so far with the story. I am writing and editing all on my own, so if you notice any horrible mistakes I have skipped over in my writing, please let me know. Until next time, Rea_


	23. Chapter 23

When Spirit Shows Its Thorns

Chapter 23

Lissa and I began to brainstorm over breakfast of things we could try to keep our sex lives personal. Blocking one another out, was not working. I sat back in my chair and began twisting the ring Oksana had given me while in Russia. The small bits of Spirit that Lissa would charm it with helped the effects of the Darkness. Fingering over the ring, I looked between Lissa and it several times. Lissa narrowed her eyes in question.

"I think we've been going about this all wrong." I told her twisting my ring around my finger once more. "What if we tried a Spirit Charm?"

"I don't know. Maybe it could work. It would be worth a try. Could you handle the amount of Spirit it would take to test something like that?" She asked.

"I think so. You can just do small amounts at a time. We'll keep a close eye on it and stop if either of us starts feeling like it is becoming overwhelming." I said, smiling at her in assurance. "Are you done eating? We can get started right away."

"Yeah, I'm done, but won't we need something for me to charm in order to test it? Wait, I know. I brought a few pair of earrings." Lissa exclaimed as she headed towards her room.

"Liss, my ears aren't pierced." I reminded her.

"Oh that's not a problem; I have a sewing kit too. We can pierce them ourselves." She said smugly. I shuddered at the thought of it. "Oh come on, Rose. You can kill Strigoi, but the mention of needles makes you run away." She laughed at me.

"Fine, but if I have to walk around with something stuck in my ears for the next few weeks, it better not be something ugly. The things I do for you Lissa..."

"And I love you more for them." She said cutting off my words and hugging me. Thankfully she allowed me to pick a pair of small silver studs before sending me off to grab a bowl of ice while she gathered everything else up.

"I think we should figure out a charm before we actually pierce your ears. That way you won't have to keep taking them on and off every time we try to charm them." She said as she looked at everything laid out on the coffee table. I gushed in agreement.

Lissa held both pairs of earrings in her hand and after a couple seconds handed a pair to me. She placed her pair into her ears and looked at me. After a minute a smile grew on her face. "Stay in here, I will be right back." She said excitedly and ran from the room. "Okay, try to get into my head." She yelled from the kitchen.

I tried and was greeted with a faded blurry picture of her surroundings. "I can still pop in, but everything is faded and hazy." I called back to her and pulled out of her head. Lissa came back into the room with a slight frown on her face. She took the earrings I held in my palm away, fisting them in her hand. Handing them back to me, she once again walked from the room.

"Again," she called out. I tried again and we got the same results. She sat down beside me again, this time removing her earrings and taking mine again. "I'll try to infuse them with a little more Spirit." She said as she fisted them in her hand again. She looked down at her hand. "Here goes." She smiled at me before concentrating on her hand again.

I felt through the bond as she began to release Spirit into the earrings when the front door was thrown open and Dimitri stormed through, Guardian Woods on his heels. Lissa jumped beside me and I felt as she unleashed a ton of Spirit. "What the hell!" I screamed at the same time Lissa looked up with wide eyes, her mouth a perfect O.

"Oh shit!" She gasped as she looked down at her hand. I followed her gaze and then looked back to Dimitri with wide eyes. Christian and Adrian had come to stand beside him. Christian and Adrian were arguing with the Guardians and Dimitri was looking at us inquisitively. Lissa rarely cussed.

"I asked for one damn day. One day!" I seethed at Dimitri. "Might as well try them out, Lissa, if they work, you won't get pulled into my head and become a witness to murder." I held out my hand, never taking my angry glare off of the boys.

"Whoa Little Dhampir, your aura is…"

"Shut up, Adrian. You three have no idea what you've just done. Just stand over there and stay out of the way." Adrian held his hands up in surrender, as all three stood back to watch.

"Do they seem okay to you, Liss?" I asked. I removed the ice when she nodded and closed my eyes, removing the ice. A moment later I felt a sharp pain in the fleshy part of my ear.

"Sorry." Lissa whispered. A slight tugging and a moment of pinching later, I felt her hands drop. "That's one. Do you want to do the other one now, or test the charm with just the one? The three stooges, scared me and I did kind of blast them with Spirit." Her words laced with trepidation.

"I'd rather just get the piercing over with, but the smart thing to do is just try it one at a time. That was a lot of Spirit."

"Can I say anything yet?" Adrian asked as he pushed his way in front of Dimitri.

"No, you've done enough." I hissed at him.

"But," He argued back. Dimitri looked to Adrian and stepped forward cautiously. I shook my head again stopping anymore interference and turned back to Lissa. She was inserting one of her earrings and backing towards the kitchen. Once out of sight, I tried to enter her mind.

"Blurrier than before, but I still can get in." I called out to her. "Come do my other ear and we can try again. Lissa came back in the room and quickly pierced my ear and inserted the second stud. "Let's try from a further distance too." I told her.

"I wouldn't…"

"Shut up! Adrian." I screamed at him. "Go ahead Liss."

"Rose, please let's hear Adrian out before you go through with this. If it is setting him on edge, then you have to admit, there has to be something wrong."

"Rose, you both…" Adrian tried again

"I don't want to hear it." I seethed, cutting him off. "Lissa said they felt perfectly safe. We'll be fine." Turning back to Lissa I waved her off.

"I'll go to my bedroom." She said as she walked down the hallway, Christian following. "Whenever you are ready," Her voice carried across the house a few moments later. I tried unsuccessfully to enter her mind.

"Try to talk to me through the bond." I yelled out and waited. Lissa and Christian came back a few minutes later, grinning. "It worked then? I asked her.

"Yes." She replied, causing Christian and Dimitri to relax. I held my hand up in the air and smiled knowingly at her. "No, Rose, no high five, please?" I just walked toward her with my hand still raised, grinning. Lissa gave a big sigh and raised her hand.

"No!" Adrian screamed, tackling me to the ground. I struggled against him pushing him off of me. Dimitri ran over and grabbed my arms pulling me to stand beside him looking over me carefully.

"Ivashkov, you have got to be the biggest idiot in America." Dimitri snarled. "She just healed from a head injury and you tackle her."

"You don't understand." Adrian yelled pleadingly. "Those things might feel safe, but it is doing something to their auras." His words caused Christian and Dimitri to freeze.

"How so," questioned Dimitri, the annoyance dropping from his voice, replaced with uneasiness.

"I'm not sure. That's what I have been trying to stop them for, so I can look into it better." Adrian answered. "Lissa's aura is full of Darkness, but she did put a lot of Spirit into the jewelry. With her, I can't be sure if it is the jewelry or just the amount of Spirit she used. It's Rose I am worried about. She has no Darkness in her aura at all. I think the jewelry is doing more than just blocking their minds. I think it might be blocking the bond completely. I'll have to watch them for a bit until I'm sure."

"You've said yourself, that when I am close to Rose, that our auras meet and the Darkness is dissolved." Dimitri pointed out.

"Yeah, so why did you go all linebacker on me then?" I retorted.

"I just wanted to feel your body next to mine, of course." Adrian bantered back. Dimitri dropped his hold on me and fisting his hands, turned toward Adrian. Adrian held his hands up in surrender, laughing. "Kidding, kidding." He said as he backed away a few steps. "I didn't want you guys to touch or anything until I took a closer look at things. I really do care what happens to you guys, especially all things Spirit. Your auras completely reversing is kind of a scary thing to me."

Everyone settled into a hesitant calm after that and we all sat around the living room. Lissa, Adrian, and I in the floor, while Christian and Dimitri took up chairs nearby. The three of Abe's Guardians watched from the couch. I don't think they had really grasped what we were going on about, but once they realized that all we were doing for the time being was sitting around while Adrian stared Lissa and I down, they went about their own ways.

After a while, Adrian reached over, and taking my ring off my finger, slid it onto Lissa's. He sat back and watched. He pursed his lips and nodded his head. I raised my eyebrows at him, but he just shook his head saying the ring helped some, but not enough. He replaced the ring on Lissa's finger stating he thought it would help her more at this point.

"I can just take my earrings out." Lissa suggested. Adrian agreed with her. After taking the earrings out, He said the ring was more beneficial. Then to our disappointment he asked for me to do the same. My ears were sensitive though and I really didn't want to mess with them. Lissa assured me that once they healed we could go get them done professionally, claiming she really hadn't gotten them even anyhow.

Wincing against the pain, I removed the earrings. I instantly felt the bond snap into place and with it, a flooding of Darkness. Grabbing my head, I rocked back and forth as each new wave hit me. I could hear screaming and cursing all around me. I tried to tune it out, as I clawed at my scalp, trying to alleviate the pain and emotions that were engulfing me.

Someone grabbed my arms and the emotions and pain grew overpowering. Fighting off the hands that held me, I stood up and bolted out the front door. My only thought was to get away before my own skin burst open and the demons that had been kept at bay so long broke free.


	24. Chapter 24

When Spirit Shows Its Thorns

Chapter 24

"Roza," Dimitri roared as he ran after me. I could hear several footsteps running after me, but I had to escape. My skin felt as if it was crawling and the voices would not leave my head. I crashed through the trees blindly trying to put distance between me and those that followed. I knew I had crossed the wards when the pain in my head amplified and a flurry of ghosts began to encircle me. I screamed for them to leave as I stumbled to the ground. Clawing at a nearby tree to right myself, I began running again as more and more ghosts appeared in front of me.

Taking a quick turn, I tried to outrun ghosts and friends alike. I felt like they were corralling me, trying to cage me in. I couldn't allow that. I had to be free. The Darkness had engulfed me. It was swallowing me, and binding me to its will. I felt it crawling just beneath my skin, ready. It craved death and destruction.

A wall of blinding hot fire shot up in front of me causing me to throw my arms up in front of my face and stumble. I turned to run parallel to the flames, only to have another wall form in front of me. With a snarl, I turned on its creator, laughing manically as I crouched down and ready to spring into attack. Christian stopped a good twenty feet in front of me, a ball of fire in his hand. Dimitri stood to his left and Guardian Woods to his right.

Tilting my head I calculated their threat levels. Christian would be easiest and quickest to take down if I could get around his fire attacks. I just had to move quickly. Guardian Woods was new, I didn't know his fighting style, but that meant he didn't know mine either. Dimitri, he was definitely the biggest threat. I would have to evade him while taking down the others.

"Roza, this isn't you." Dimitri called out. "You don't really want to hurt us. It's the Darkness, I can help you. You know I can."

"I don't want your help. I don't need it. Just leave me alone." I bit out. "Don't you understand I don't need you, any of you?" I saw the hurt that flashed across his face and I smiled. If they wanted to trap me here, then they needed to feel my pain. They deserved to feel every ounce of suffering I had to withstand. The Darkness and I had become one, and just as it showed me no mercy, I would not show them any either.

"Let me go. It's what I want." I told them, my voice cold, even to me. "Fire Boy can't keep up his magic forever. It will wear him down, not that I would have to wait that long. I could easily just tear you all limb from limb and make my escape. That might even be a little fun."

"Rosie, what about Lissa? You know she is going to be hurt if you don't come back." Christian pleaded with me. My smile grew bigger.

"What about poor, sweet, innocent little Lissa, Christian? The girl who is supposed to be my friend, she is the cause for all of this. You're so blinded by love that you often forget that little fact, don't you?"

"You don't mean that Rose." Christian gasped.

"Oh I mean every word I say. Why don't you run back to your Princess and tell her how I really think or are you to scared that I will come back for you once I've dealt with the two Guardians at your sides?

"Rose, that's enough." Dimitri roared, his guardian mask was in place. It had been a few days since I last saw it and I had to admire how stoic he looked. "This isn't who you are. If you want to pick a fight with someone, let it be me."

"I don't want a fight Dimitri. I want to paint the world in blood. Oh, does that shock you? You've known since the beginning what I carried inside of me, and now that it has broken free, you act surprised. What's wrong? Is the big, strong Guardian incapable of loving the monster as well as the girl? That is a little backhanded wouldn't you say? I loved you, even as a monster. Yet here I stand in front of you, freely for the first time, and you can't accept me."

I saw as his body slightly flinched and I gave him my biggest smile. I was beginning to break through his walls. "Oh too soon," I asked sweetly.

"Rose, please?" He begged his voice nearly a whisper. "Why are you doing this? I thought…"

"Thought what?" I demanded. "Do you want to know what I think?" His body grew rigid and his face turned to stone as he waited for me to continue.

"I think you loved the power and the freedom that being Strigoi gave you. I think you miss it. Do you want to know how I know?" His façade was breaking; I could see the muscles in his arms twitch with each word. "I know you miss it, because I now know the freedom that Darkness offers and I love it." I bit the inside of my lip, smiling as his body slumped and a look of pure disgust took over his face. They all wore a look of disgusted horror.

"Ah, Guardian Woods," I said taking in his paled expression. "Poor thing, Daddy Dearest probably never thought to warn you about his little girl. Do I frighten you?" He visibly swallowed at my attention. "Boo!" I screamed as I took a single jump forward, laughing when he startled. Noticing Dimitri and Christian looking at one another, I bought my hand up, shaking my finger toward them. "Na-ah-ah. No plotting. It won't work." I giggled as I crouched back down, readying to attack. "This game is growing old."

I hissed and stood back up, when a ball of fire landed beside my foot. I sighed and shook my head at Christian. I lurched forward, only to be met with another fireball. Stopping I glared at him and then stepped forward. Another ball of fire landed by my feet, but none had actually hit me. I ran my tongue over my teeth, and stepped forward again. Two fireballs in quick succession hit the ground around me, causing me to step back to dodge them. I was no more than ten feet from him now, but decided that this might actually be fun. Let him exhaust himself, so I danced with his fire.

I would step forward, and two fireballs would land near my feet. Step left and another. I lost count of how long I toyed with him when suddenly I felt two bodies crash into my sides. In my game with Christian, I forgot a very important rule. Never lose sight of your surroundings. I struggled, kicking and punching, to break free. Soon they had me on the ground but I kicked my feet trying to keep some sort of leverage to get out of their hold.

I heard swearing and then there were just two of us struggling, but I was beginning to lose my fight. Dimitri was able to get my legs pinned eventually. Jerking my arms above my head, he leaned his face in close to mine so our noses were nearly touching. "Stop fighting me, Roza." He pleaded and then crashed his mouth to mine. His kiss was cruel and punishing, as if he was throwing every hateful thing I had said back at me. At first I enjoyed the roughness of his lips and teeth. Even his tongue was hard and strong as it battled mine. I needed air, needed a breath, but he was unyielding. He took both of my wrists in one hand and with his now free hand, gripped my chin, holding me in place. He alternated warring with my tongue to sucking and gently chewing my bottom lip until finally my body began to shake with broken sobs beneath him. How could he still want to be near me after what I had said?

Releasing my arms and face and sitting up, he cradled me to his chest, stroking my hair. I felt myself being lifted up as I continued to cry unabashedly into his shoulder. By the time he had carried me back to the cabin, my sobs had stilled, but I still kept my face hidden against his shirt. He gently laid me on the bed and walked into the bathroom, returning minutes later with a warm cloth. He gently washed my face and arms before curling up next to me. He laid gentle kisses on my cheeks, but I couldn't look at him. I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes and see the pain and disappointment I was sure his face held.

"Look at me, Roza." He whispered as he kissed my eyelids. "Look at me Milaya"

Milaya, he only called me that during the most intimates of moments. I blinked up at him until my vision settled on him. When my eyes met his, I found a multitude of emotions, but not the ones I expected. I did not find anger or hate. I didn't see even a hint of disgust. Instead, I found love, worry, and worst of all, understanding.


	25. Chapter 25

When Spirit Shows Its Thorns 2

Chapter 1

She was so despondent. I had tried everything. Adrian and I both had used spirit on her to no avail. The problem wasn't the darkness though. The problem was Rose herself was broken. If I had known it would have come to this, I would have searched harder  
for a way to break the bond. If only we had stopped to listen to Adrian, this wouldn't have happened. We were too stubborn though. I should have felt something, I should have known myself. I caused this, and I would find a way to fix it.

"Lissa, we need to pack. We leave in an hour." Christian had been trying to coax me away from the window for the last hour. I had sought refuge in the window seat after seeing Dimitri break down. I had only seen him cry once before. With each hour that  
passed, it felt like a little more of his soul left him.

He hasn't left her side yet. Meals were brought to them both, but when we would go to get the trays hours later, Roses would be untouched. Dimitri's would only be half eaten. They couldn't go on like this much longer. Tearing my gaze from the moonlit  
tree line, I turned to Christian.

"Christian?" my voice was foreign to me. I felt his arms as they wrapped around me, pulling me to his chest as his lips gently brushed the crown of my head.

"I know. I know. It's going to be okay. We will get her through this. We will make it through this." His voice was as hollow as I felt. No one was really sure that we could fix this. "How about, I pack both of our things and you go check on them again?"

Giving him a thankful smile, I left his arms to head down the hall. I stopped outside of Rose's door, wavering whether to knock or just go in. I raised my hand, and then let it fall to my side. Taking a deep breath, I slowly pushed the door open. Rose  
still lay in the bed, her unfocused eyes staring upwards. Dimitri lay beside her as he whispered in her ear and caressed her face. Any other time this would have been an intimate moment that no one would have wanted to interrupt. Now though, it was  
heart wrenching.

I slowly walked across the room and knelt beside the bed. Dimitri's hand stilled and his eyes met mine before flickering back to Rose. I took her hand in mine and gave my own whispered pleas for her to come back. We needed to head back to Court. We needed  
her. I felt the bed shift under my elbows and looked up from Rose to see Dimitri had sat up. He begrudgingly climbed from the bed.

He began gathering her things and tossing them in her bag. I closed my eyes and with spirit, tried once more to let feelings of love travel from my hand and to Rose. Suddenly I was shaken away from my magic to the sound of splintering glass. Jerking my  
head up from where it lay beside Rose and towards Dimitri. He stood in front of a now shattered mirror, his fist still bleeding against the wall. His head was bowed down and his shoulders shook with silent sobbing.

Noticing movement near the door, I found Adrian looking at Dimitri with concern. With careful approach he laid his hand over Dimitri's arm healing the bleeding scrapes. "The Guardians are bringing the cars around." He let us know before taking a long  
look at Rose and placing a hand on my shoulder. Grabbing her bag, he headed out the door.

I stood to take my own exit of the room but paused looking back at the door. I watched as Dimitri crossed the room, and gently lifted Rose into his arms. The mournful look on his face stripped the last bit of my hope, causing me to turn and flee down  
the hall.

Christian, Adrian, and I rode in the second car with two of three Guardians. Abe's last Guardian drove in front of us in the first car that held Dimitri and Rose. It was times like this that I wished the bond worked both ways. If only I could see into  
Rose's mind, maybe I could help her.

We had made it halfway back to Court when the car in front of us swiftly pulled over and stopped. Guardian Woods came to a stop behind them, as Guardian Crivelli jumped from the passenger seat and ran to the other car. I heard the blood curdling screams  
as soon as his door opened.

"That was Rose." I cried out as I slung my door open. Reaching the other vehicle, I climbed into the backseat. Rose was thrashing around, hear screams growing more anguished. "What happened?" I asked Dimitri.

"She finally fell asleep. It's a nightmare, I can't wake her."

"We need Adrian. Guardian Crivelli, please go tell Adrian to Spirit Dream. He may be able to reach her." Thankfully the Guardian heeded my words and was running before I could finish the last two words. After a few minutes, Rose went limp in Dimitri's  
lap. "Do you think he got in?" I whispered, though I don't think Dimitri heard me. He was caressing Rose's hair and whispering words to her in Russian.

I pulled out my phone and texted Christian, asking if Adrian was successful. He answered back with a yes, so I told the Guardians to keep driving. I just hoped Adrian could keep her in the Spirit dream until we made it to Court.

A half hour out, Rose's eyes flew open, their gaze still unfocused and devoid of any emotion. My phone began vibrating against my lap.

Adrian: It was bad. She kept seeing herself in the woods with Christian and Dimitri dead at her feet and she was looking at her blood soaked hands.

Lissa: She knows she didn't really kill them, right?

Adrian: I don't know. I took the dream away though, put her somewhere happy. Is she still sleeping?

Lissa: No, she's like she was back at the cabin. Will she ever come out of this?

I never received another reply. Looking over to my best friend, I couldn't understand why this stuff always happened to her, but then I knew in my heart what the answer was. It was my fault. Why couldn't I be a normal Moroi and have an elemental magic?  
Why did I have to be a Spirit user?

If it wasn't for Spirit, Rose would have never taken the Darkness. Then again, if it wasn't for Spirit, I would have lost Rose in the car accident that had taken my family. If only there was a way I could take the Darkness back. Closing my eyes, I pulled  
my mother's silver necklace from my neck and wrapping my fist around the delicate metal, began to pour every ounce of Spirit into it as I could.

"Lissa, stop." I heard as a hand surrounded my wrist and shook the chain from my grasp. "Don't, not right now. Don't take the chance that she will take anymore Darkness. I beg you, for Roza's sake, don't"

Looking into Dimitri's broken face; I nodded in agreement with his request. He was right and I realized that every time I had used Spirit since Rose's breakdown, I had just caused even more Darkness.

Pulling up to Abe's house at Court, I gave Rose and Dimitri one last look and exited the car. Christian was waiting and immediately drew me into his arms. Gripping his shirt in my fists, I let my tears fall against the cotton fabric of his t-shirt. He  
gently rubbed my back, whispering calming words of love and keeping faith against my hair.

"I've read all I can. It's depressing, the only mention of a bond being broken is if the Moroi or Dhampir effected die." Adrian muttered as he picked up his nearly drained whiskey glass.

"Then try harder, Adrian." I snapped at him. "There has to be a way that won't require Rose or me to die."

"I'm sorry, Lissa, but there is only a few books left to go through. Look around us! There are hundreds of books and they all say the same."

"Then the answer is in one of those books. We've made it this far, why stop now?"

"We have to stop at some point. We can't go on forever. Plus, I am hungry and tired. We've been at this for days."

"How can you be so selfish? Rose is lying in a hospital unresponsive and you want to just stop searching for an answer because everything we found is depressing. How do you think I feel Adrian? She is my bond mate after all." I said giving him a disapproving  
glare. "

Adrian slammed his glass down and standing up, he brought his face within inches of mine. "Rose is in that bed because of you, Lissa. You wouldn't listen to me in that cabin, and I am going to make sure you listen to me now." The alcohol on his breath  
caused me to flinch backwards. "I'll concede and go through the last three books, but after that I am done. The answers aren't here, and I am not going to sit by and play librarian while Rose wastes away in front of our eyes."

"Then what are you going to do? What plan do you have that is so much better than what we are doing?"

"I don't know." He said as he plopped down into his chair. "Search the world until I find another Spirit user with the answer."

"That could take years, Adrian. Rose doesn't have years!" I gasped. "Please, just finish the books with me and then we can go from there." Adrian gave me a single nod, and picked up another book. Page by page we kept reading until the shrill sound of  
Adrian's phone pulled us both from our thoughts and study.

"Hello?" I heard him stutter into his phone. "We're on our way." He said a few minutes later.

"We? You can bail if you want, but I am not leaving until I find what I need." I told him point blankly.

"It's Rose, we need to get to the hospital." It was something in his words that caused me to check the bond.

"Adrian, what's going on? The bond is weakening. Is she, is Rose?" Unable to finish my sentence, I allowed Adrian to help me from my chair and guide me outside to the waiting car.


	26. Chapter 26

"Lissa, No!" I heard someone yelling as I charged into Rose's room. Doctors and nurses filled the small space, leaving barely enough room for me to step through the doorway.

"Princess, you shouldn't be in here," a Moroi nurse told me softly as she took my arm to lead me from the room.

"I can help her. Please, let me try?" I begged as tears threatened to spill down my cheeks.

"It's no longer in our hands, Princess. Only Rose and God can help her now." She said softly. The words being the final push as my tears began to fall in earnest.

"I can help, let me go!" I yelled as I pushed past her grip and through the stunned medical staff that stood about the room.

"It's her heart, Princess." One of the doctors whispered as I took Rose's hand in mine.

"Get Adrian Ivashkov. I will need him and Dimitri, both." I said to the doctor. I spent the next few minutes gently talking to Rose in soft whispers until I felt Dimitri's hand on my shoulder. Looking through my soaked lashes, I nodded at him. "I have to, or we will lose her. I'm sorry." I murmured as my eyes fell back to Rose. Dimitri could only nod.

I took Rose's hand in mine and taking a deep breath, locked eyes with Adrian. "Her aura is pretty dark. Maybe if Dimitri lay next to her, I could try healing darkness at the same time you heal the physical body. It's the only thing we haven't tried and the only thing I can think of."

"It is actually a pretty decent idea. Thank you Adrian." Dimitri mumbled as he began to climb onto the bed next to Rose. He lay down and wrapped her in his arms.

"That is already making a small difference." Adrian noted to us.

"Perhaps if we both healed the darkness first," I asked.

"We can try, but as soon you need to heal the physical damage as soon as I give the go ahead." I nodded my agreement to Adrian's words and we began. Slowly we healed the darkness in her aura. After what seemed like hours, Adrian finally called out that it was time. I could tell by his facial expression that he was nearly spent.

I gave one quick surge of healing towards her vital organs as Adrian drained himself as he healed any new darkness that Rose absorbed. He slumped into a nearby chair and kept a careful gaze on Rose.

"We did it. What little bit of darkness that was left is being devoured quickly now with the joining of their souls."

"Her vital signs are back to normal, too." The doctor finally spoke up in amazement. "I will secure the two of you a feeder. It looks like you could use one."

"Thank you that would certainly be appreciated." I told him as I also sat down. I watched as the doctor left and the nurses one by one behind him. "How much darkness was she harboring? It took way longer than it ever has to heal her of it, and that was with the two of us working together."

"It took ten minutes before her aura even began swirling. Another seven before it began to lighten. She will be okay now I think. Her aura is nearly pure white now."

"What do we do now?" I asked, scared of what the answer may be.

"We wait for Rose to be ready to join us again." Dimitri said as he ran a finger over her cheek, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I am going to find a way to break the bond, Rose. I promise you I won't let this ever happen again. I would rather die than have to see you go through this again." I whispered next to her ear, before giving her hand one last squeeze before falling back into my chair and giving in to the exhaustion that was overtaking me.

I was awoken a short time later when a nurse led Adrian and me to the feeders they had secured. Afterwards one of Abe's guardians drove us back to the house for rest. Once inside I hugged Adrian and told him I was going to wait upstairs for Christian to return.

I knew what had to be done. We had researched for days and the same answer came to us again and again. I just had to find a way to die, without actually dying. I turned on my computer, hoping to find some answers when a disheveled Adrian burst through my door.

"I saw it in your aura and I couldn't place it at first. I thought maybe you were still a bit drained, but it was more than that. I made it to the liquor cabinet when it dawned on me; you were showing shades of the same hopelessness that I feel. You can't let that take control. It won't end well. You can't do it Lissa. It would destroy Christian. What about Rose? She may not be responsive, but do you know what that might do to her in the end?" He ended is tirade with a heavy swallow of brown liquid.

"It would free her, Adrian, completely." I challenged.

"It's not the way. Neither of you should have to die. Suicide is not the answer Lissa. Trust me; I've thought it plenty of times."

"Suicide? Adrian, what are you talking about?"

"You, you know, killing yourself. Suicide is pretty self-explanatory."

"I wasn't going to commit suicide! I was going to"

"Die, Lissa, you want to die. If that isn't suicide then what is it?" Adrian spat, cutting off my words.

"I was going to find a way to die, without actually dying." I said hurriedly before he could interrupt me again.

"That's for the movies. It doesn't work that way in real life."

"It doesn't?" I asked him blankly. "How do you explain Rose being bonded to me then?"

"That-That," Adrian stuttered and grew quiet.

"She died; I healed her back to life. That wasn't a movie scene, but real life. Look, it just came to me, in all the books we have read, it never mentions two Moroi being bonded."

"So what, you're going to off yourself and hope some Spirit user will be able to heal you back to life?"

"Not just some Spirit user." I told him giving him my best "duh" face.

"No! Absolutely not! I can't heal as well as you can for one. For two, Christian would murder me if he even knew we were having this conversation."

"They will never know. We wait until Christian leaves tomorrow morning. I'll stay behind again, claiming to look through the rest of the books. We try then. If it ends badly, I will make sure there is a note explaining everything."

"That still makes me an accessory to murder if I can't bring you back."

"No one can be held accountable for suicide except the dead person, Adrian. Don't be absurd."

"I'm being absurd? I will tell you what is absurd. This stupid idea you have. Just drop it Lissa. I won't help you, not with this."

"What idea? Do you need help, Lis?" I heard Christian's voice from behind Adrian. I glared daggers at Adrian in warning to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh it was nothing, just some Spirit stuff." I answered in return hoping it would be enough for Christian to let it go.

"Oh. Well, have you heard yet?"

"Heard what?"

"Abe called, said I was needed at the hospital for a few moments before I headed home. I thought you were there and wanted something or whatever. Abe and Janine said I should come get you. Rose woke up a few minutes before I had arrived."

"She's awake or she is awake, awake?" I asked him hesitantly.

"She spoke to Dimitri. Told him find me and make sure I got home as soon as I could, that you were thinking…. Lis, she said you wanted to kill yourself."

"Christian, no! She had it wrong." I gasped.

"Did she Lissa, because Rose has a pretty good front seat into what goes on in that head of yours." Christian asked as he pushed past Adrian and came to stand directly in front of me.

"I'll explain it all, I promise, but for now, let's go to the hospital. Please?" I asked as realization that Rose was actually speaking sunk in.

"There will be a later, Vasilissa. Don't think that Rose's improvement will make me forget." Christian conceded to me. I nodded my agreement and grabbed my purse. It was time to face Rose and whatever that entailed.


End file.
